Hello!
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. Baik Harry Potter maupun Draco Malfoy tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu saat di kehidupan ini takdir akan membawa mereka bertemu kembali. Dalam satu bangunan. Dengan kamar yang bersebelahan. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Harry mengangkat kopernya yang terakhir ke dalam mobil. Barang-barang yang akan menemaninya selama beberapa waktu ke depan untungnya tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot meminta bantuan Sirius maupun Remus untuk mengangkatnya. Hanya berupa baju, baik yang di kenakannya saat bertugas maupun untuk acara-acara non resmi, seperangkat peralatan Quidditch, beberapa buah buku, beberapa kardus benda-benda berharga termasuk kenang-kenangan dari orang tuanya, serta beberapa ramuan standar untuk menjaga stamina. Meskipun demikian, dua orang yang sudah ia anggap orang tua sendiri itu masih saja rewel mengingatkan.

"Yakin sudah lengkap semuanya, Harry?" tanya Remus untuk ketiga kalinya pagi itu. Harry memeriksa kembali barang-barangnya di bagasi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya sudah." Jawabnya. Sirius yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kini angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak perlu pindah dari sini, Harry," ujarnya, "rumah ini akan sepi tanpa kau." Harry hanya bisa memaksakan senyum. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan merindukan rumah itu, Grimmauld Place No.12. Namun tekadnya untuk pindah ke flatnya sendiri sudah bulat. Ia sendiri sudah membayar sewa tempat itu untuk satu tahun ke depan.

"Aku akan sering main," jawab Harry sambil nyengir, "jangan khawatir."

Sirius kelihatan tidak puas.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang yakin. Hanya saja kau harus sering menjenguk ayah baptismu yang sudah renta ini. Jangan keenakan hidup sendiri lalu lupa." Kata Remus menengahi.

"Remus, umurku baru 40, jangan menganggapku seperti kakek-kakek begitu." Kata Sirius sebal, yang ditanggapi Harry dengan tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan portkey saja sih?" tanya Sirius lagi, "bisa kusiapkan untukmu." Harry yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dengan resiko barang-barangku tercecer kemana-mana? _No, thank's_." jawabnya.

"Sudahlah Sirius, lagian Harry kan sudah dewasa. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga diri." Ujar Remus mencoba menenangkan. Harry hanya bisa mengangguk. "Tapi, kau yakin kan, Harry?" tanya Remus. Harry yang ditanyai hanya bisa menaikkan alis matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau percaya padaku atau tidak sih?" tanya Harry kesal.

"Oke, kalau begitu, bawa Kreacher bersamamu." Ujar Sirius mantap. Peri rumah yang sedari tadi mengintip di pojokan rumah itu langsung lenyap melarikan diri.

"_See_?" tanya Harry dengan cemberut. "Kau masternya, Sirius, bukan aku. Lagian flatku yang akan kutinggali nanti milik muggle. Kau pikir apa yang akan dia katakan jika aku datang bersama mahluk kecil jelek penggerutu?" tambahnya. Sirius terdiam. Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Harry yang melihat ayah baptisnya murung buru-buru menambahi. "Kau dan Remus boleh main ke tempatku kapanpun kalian mau, kok."

"Kapanpun?" tanya Sirius.

"Kapanpun." Jawab Harry mantap, yang diikuti oleh cengiran pria tampan itu.

"Oke kalau begitu. Jangan kaget kalau kami menyusup ke tempatmu tengah malam ya." Harry yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Memangnya ngapain kalian ke tempatku tengah malam begitu?" tanya Harry heran.

"Hm, siapa tahu kami bisa menangkap basah dirimu dengan seseorang." Goda Sirius.

"Seseorang siapa maksudmu?" tanya Harry curiga.

"Yah, siapa tahu." Sahut Sirius sambil nyengir. "Kau kan sudah besar sekarang."

Harry hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya mendengar hal ini.

"Yah… terserah kalian saja." Jawabnya pasrah.

Dan dengan begitu Harry pun akhirnya berangkat menggunakan mobil yang dipinjamnya dari kementerian. Mobil itu sudah disihir sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai mobil muggle pada umumnya jika dilihat dari luar. Namun jika dilihat dari dalam, ukurannya berubah menjadi jauh lebih luas. Lebih dari cukup untuk membawa barang-barang Harry yang memang tidak terlalu banyak. Harry sendiri tidak diperbolehkan menyetir, mengingat masa lalunya yang berhubungan dengan mobil saat ia masih di tahun kedua di Hogwarts. Maka dari itu ada supir khusus yang disiapkan oleh pihak kementerian untuk mengantarnya. Harry heran mendapati dirinya yang diperlakukan istimewa seperti ini. Perang sudah lama berlalu, namun sikap orang-orang di kementerian terhadapnya masih saja seperti dulu, terlalu mengistimewakan. Harry diam-diam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa lusa saat ia kembali bekerja, ia akan berbicara langsung dengan Kingsley tentang masalah ini. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan berbeda.

Mengenai keputusannya untuk pindah ke flat pribadi, hal itu sebenarnya berhubungan kuat dengan hubungan Remus dan ayah baptisnya yang kelihatannya semakin serius. Harry malu mengakui bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suara-suara yang kerap didengarnya di malam hari. Suara-suara yang ia tahu betul dari mana asalnya, apa penyebabnya, dan selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Ia bahkan pernah tidak berani bergerak di kamarnya sendiri karena takut dua orang pria yang serumah dengannya itu akan menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang tinggal di situ, dan akhirnya malah akan bersikap canggung terhadapnya. Harry tidak mau. Biarkanlah ia yang menyingkir dari rumah itu, setidaknya untuk sementara, sampai kedua pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu bisa mengambil sikap dan memutuskan untuk memiliki status baru. Lagi pula flat yang akan nanti ditempatinya juga letaknya lebih dekat dari kementerian, sehingga jika suatu saat ada panggilan mendadak untuk auror sepertinya, ia tidak perlu bepergian terlalu jauh.

Ia yakin akan merindukan Grimmauld Place. Dan seraya memikirkan itu, ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat rumah kedua baginya itu menghilang di telan bangunan-bangunan yang lebih tinggi.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala saat Harry akhirnya sampai di bangunan tempat flat barunya berada. Memang ber-apparate adalah cara paling efektif untuk berpindah tempat, namun dengan kondisinya sekarang yang membawa banyak barang, cara itu sudah jelas tidak memungkinkan. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa nyonya rumahnya sekarang adalah seorang muggle, sarana transportasi itu nyaris tidak bisa digunakan lagi, setidaknya sebelum ia selesai memindahkan barang-barangnya.<p>

Seraya menghapus keringat di dahinya, ia memandangi bangunan itu. Bangunan bergaya minimalis itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai, sementara dindingnya di cat abu-abu tua sehingga terkesan kokoh, namun masih ada kesan hangat yang memancar. Di samping kirinya berdiri toko bunga mungil, sementara di kanannya ada sebuah kedai kopi. Dari total sembilan kamar yang ada, kamarnya berada di lantai tiga, persis di tengah. Ia kemudian membawa barang-barangnya ke atas, dengan tangan sendiri, karena rumah barunya itu akan ditinggali oleh banyak muggle, sehingga tidak memungkinkannya untuk menggunakan sihir. Harry juga kadang heran dengan keputusannya untuk hidup bersama kumpulan muggle, padahal dengan status dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir hal itu akan sangat membatasi dirinya. Namun ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang merindukan suasana 'normal' yang dulu pernah dilaluinya sebelum menjadi murid Hogwarts dan hidup di lingkungan sihir.

Setelah bertegur sapa singkat dengan pemilik bangunan yang ternyata bernama Helen, ia langsung bergegas menuju flatnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah barunya itu ia sepintas melihat beberapa kamar yang terbuka. '_Tetangga-tetangga baru_.' pikirnya. Lalu seraya mempercepat langkah, akhirnya ia sampai di ruangannya sendiri. '_My new home_.' batinnya seraya tersenyum. Kemudian dimulailah ritual mengeluarkan barang-barang dari koper dan memindahkannya ke lemari. Syukurlah flat itu cukup luas, hingga Harry bisa memiliki tempat yang cukup untuk meletakkan peralatan Quidditchnya yang banyak memakan tempat. Setelah sekitar satu jam lamanya akhirnya ia selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Cukup melelahkan juga mengingat biasanya Kreacher lah yang melakukan tugas itu untuknya, meski dengan bersungut-sungut.

Setelah semuanya di rasa sudah cukup rapi, Harry lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, menikmati ruangan baru yang akan menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama satu tahun ke depan. Kasur yang dibaringinya begitu empuk dan nyaman, hingga membuat Harry merasa mengantuk. Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan mata, seseorang membunyikan bel pintunya. '_Mungkin tetangga baru yang ingin kenalan_.' Pikirnya. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa orang yang akan menjadi tetangganya kelak. Sambil berharap bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang ramah dan baik hati, ia beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Di depannya ada seorang pria, lebih tinggi sekitar 1 inchi darinya, wajahnya tirus, pucat, tapi luar biasa tampan, memakai celana jeans dan kemeja hitam polos yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku, rambutnya pirang sebahu yang separuh diikat di belakang dan matanya berwarna abu-abu.

BLAM. Harry refleks menutup pintunya.

'_No way_.' Pikirnya. '_Pasti cuma ilusi. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah hingga membayangkan yang tidak-tidak_.' Tambahnya lagi. Seraya berdoa sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan ke wajahnya, ia kembali membuka pintu, berharap sosok di hadapannya berganti.

Tapi ternyata masih sama.

Harry menutup pintu lagi. Berdoa lagi. _Please, God, please_. Membuka pintu lagi.

Sosok itu masih ada, sekarang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Harry memandang ke dalam mata abu-abu platinum itu.

"Apa kau boggart?" tanya Harry ragu.

"Bukan."

"Banshee?"

"Bukan."

Harry terdiam sejenak. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kenyataan.

"Kau Draco Malfoy." Ucapnya akhirnya. Memutuskan bahwa pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah nyata.

"Aku tahu." Ucap pria itu.

"Bloody Malfoy."

"Stupid Potter."

"Ferret?"

"Pot head?"

BLAM. Pintu tertutup lagi. _I said please_, _God_…

Lima detik kemudian terbuka lagi.

"Mau apa kau, Malfoy?" tanya Harry sambil memincingkan mata curiga.

"Well, maaf kalau aku mengganggu acara beberesmu, Potter, tapi aku hanya berusaha bersikap sopan dengan bermaksud membantu tetangga baruku yang baru pindahan." Ujar Draco kalem.

"Well, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu jadi se… _what_?" Harry seakan tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Malfoy? Tetangganya?

"Butuh pengorek kuping?"

"Kau tetanggaku?"

"Sayangnya iya."

"Kau becanda."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tertawa?"

Kening Harry serta merta berkerut mendengar pertanyaan ini.

…

"I hate you, Malfoy."

"I hate you too, Potter."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

BLAM.

.

-o0o-

.

Draco menutup pintu flatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Rasanya ia tidak bisa memercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

Ketika ia dicegat oleh Helen selepas pulang dari tempat kerjanya, ia di beri tahu bahwa flat di sebelah miliknya yang sudah kosong sejak setahun lalu kini sudah ada yang menempati. Helen sendiri memberi tahu bahwa nama pemilik flat baru itu adalah Harold. Draco pikir, karena mulai sekarang ia akan berada satu bangunan dengannya, tidak ada salahnya untuk memberi ucapan selamat datang, membantu beberes jika memang diperlukan. Lagian, seingatnya ia tidak pernah kenal dengan orang bernama Harold, jadi ia pikir kalau bukan seorang penyihir yang tidak terkenal, ia pastilah seorang muggle. Namun kenyataan yang dihadapinya malah membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

Karena penghuni flat itu tidak lain adalah Harry Potter. Orang yang menempati posisi nomor satu dari daftar orang yang berusaha dihindarinya semenjak perang usai. Satu-satunya orang yang membuat Draco tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika berdekatan dengannya. Tapi syukurlah ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia langsung mengutuk Helen yang bisa-bisanya salah melafalkan nama orang. Namun demikian, bisa ia lihat bahwa Harry juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai menutup pintunya untuk memastikan bahwa Draco adalah bukan orang yang dilihatnya. Dan ketika pintu itu dibuka lagi, raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat yang ia lihat adalah masih pemuda yang sama.

'_Dia pikir aku hantu atau apa_?' pikirnya saat itu, yang senantiasa terjawab saat pemuda bermata hijau emerald itu bertanya ragu, "Apa kau boggart?". Harus ia akui bahwa tampang Harry saat itu begitu lucu hingga ia hampir saja tertawa. Namun untungnya ia masih bisa menahan diri. Tapi percakapan itu berubah jadi pertengkaran saat si pemuda berrambut hitam itu memanggilnya _Ferret_. Merasa dilecehkan, ia pun membalas dengan memanggilnya _Pot Head_. Kejadian selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak, ia dan pemuda itu saling melemparkan ejekan dan pernyataan tidak suka sebelum akhirnya kembali ke flat masing-masing.

_Hh_… Draco mendesah seraya merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali bertengkar dengan seseorang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seiring adrenalinnya yang meningkat. Perasaan ini, perasaan ingin menang ini tiba-tiba saja membuatnya teringat masa-masa dirinya masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Menjadi anak arogan, menjengkelkan. Ia tersenyum, rindu pada masa-masa kejayaan itu, sekaligus menyesalinya. Selepas perang berakhir, ia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Jauh dari keterjangkauan warga dunia sihir, jauh dari pandangan-pandangan orang yang membuatnya tak bisa melupakan masa lalu. Kesalahan-kesalahannya. Kebodohan-kebodohannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk hidup melebur bersama kaum muggle. Kaum yang hampir selama hidupnya selalu ia lecehkan, selalu ia pandang rendah. Meski saat pertama kali ia melakukannya, ia terkejut mendapati bahwa muggle yang ia temui ternyata sangat ramah. Ia masih ingat Catherine, tetangganya di lantai dua yang langsung menawarinya teh dan kue-kue setibanya ia di flat barunya.

Namun rencana untuk hidup tenang kini terancam gagal dengan hadirnya lagi pemuda itu ke dalam kehidupannya. Harry Potter.

Draco mendesah sekali lagi. Meratapi nasibnya yang tia-tiba saja berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Ia masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya saat ia dengar seseorang menggedor pintunya. Dengan enggan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh, Draco darling, maaf mengganggumu," ucap seorang wanita setengah baya yang tingginya bahkan tidak sampai dagu Draco, "maukah kau bergabung bersama kami di flatku? Ada penyambutan kecil untuk tetangga baru kita." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Harry yang bergerak gelisah di belakangnya.

"Sekarang, Rachel?" tanya Draco sopan. Perempuan di depannya itu mengangguk antusias. Draco kemudian memandang Harry yang masih mematung di depan pintunya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, alis Draco terangkat saat ia menerima tatapan bilang-tidak-atau-kubunuh-kau dari Harry.

'_Well, ini mungkin bisa jadi sesuatu yang menarik_.' Pikirnya.

"Oke, aku ikut." Ujar Draco sambil tersenyum meledek ke arah Harry.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya saya mengacau lagi di fandom ini, masih dengan pair kesukaan saya, HPDM.<p>

Maaf kalo fic ini abal, geje, pasaran, dsb. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :)

NB. Atas masukan dari teman2, chapter ini sudah saya perjelas sedikit dg menambahkan "end of chapter 1".

(Emang dudul nih authornya *plakk*)

Jadi udah jelas ya, kalo fic ini bakalan jadi multichap :)

Keep review guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi *ditendang gara2 kelamaan update*

Di chap sebelumnya saya belum sempet bilang kalo inspirasi buat nulis fic ini muncul saat saya nonton video clipnya SHINee (oh yeah, I watch them!) yang judulnya **Hello!** (persis judul fic ini) Saya pikir bakalan lucu kalo Harry dan Draco jadi tetangga, di tambah beberapa OC yang bikin tambah kisruh *nyengir*

Sekedar curhat, I had a really bad week. Like, really really bad. And writing this fic kinda released my despair *lebay* Hontou ni gomennasai ne, kalo update-nya agak2 telat. Maaf juga kalo chap ini ga sesuai harapan. Makasih banyak banget buat yang udah review dan fave *terharu* *hug*. Maaf banget belum sempet bales satu satu reviewnya.

Saran dan kritik akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati :)

Love,

Kurok1n.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Kesan pertama yang Harry dapatkan saat memasuki flat Rachel adalah bahwa wanita ini pasti sangat menyukai kucing. Hampir seluruh dinding yang ada di ruangan itu penuh dengan lukisan dan gambar-gambar kucing. Pemandangan itu langsung mengingatkan Harry dengan Umbridge, mantan pegawai kementerian yang juga mantan kepala sekolahnya. Bedanya, jika Umbridge memiliki wajah yang mirip kodok, wajah Rachel adalah perpaduan antara Bibi Petunia dengan Dudley. Wajahnya lonjong, namun dengan pipi yang tembem. Ia mengingatkan Harry dengan Mrs. Weasley, yang kadang sangat cerewet namun sangat penyayang.<p>

"Mari masuk nak, jangan sungkan." Ujar Rachel pada Harry.

Harry mengikutinya patuh, lalu duduk di sofa empuk berwarna cokelat tua.

"Dan kau juga, Draco, jangan hanya berdiri di situ saja, ayo ke sini."

Draco berjalan masuk dengan tenang. Tampak dari sikapnya yang cuek, ia sudah sering masuk ke ruangan ini. Pemuda itu lalu duduk santai sambil menyilangkan kaki di sofa tepat di depan Harry.

"Kurasa tempat duduk di sampingmu kosong, Malfoy." Tegur Harry.

"Kenapa? kau mau duduk di sampingku, Potter?" tanya Draco.

Harry langsung mengirimkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Rachel kembali dengan setoples kue dan teh yang masih mengepul. Sambil duduk, ia meletakkan teh itu di meja di hadapannya, Harry, Draco, serta satu lagi di depan tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Nah, Harry, ayo ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Alis Harry terangkat mendengar permintaan ini.

"Aku? Apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

"Oh, kau pasti punya banyak hal yang menarik. Orang tuamu mungkin?"

Harry terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun sejenak kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil," katanya. "Tapi aku masih punya ayah baptis yang sangat baik."

Rachel kelihatan terkejut, sementara Draco menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Oh, Dear, maafkan aku," katanya. Harry hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Mari kita ganti topik pertanyaan saja. Kau bekerja di mana?"

Harry bergerak gelisah. Ia melirik Draco yang tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Itu... sebenarnya aku−"

"Apakah aku telat?" seru sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang pemuda seumuran Harry yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah di sana.

"Nick, sayang, kemana saja kau?" sapa Rachel. "Mari, sini masuk."

Pemuda bernama Nick itu kemudian melangkah masuk dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Draco dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Miss me, Darling?" bisiknya mesra pada Draco, yang dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kepala dari pemuda berambut platinum tersebut. Harry nyaris menganga melihat kemesraan di depannya, sementara Nick hanya tertawa ringan menerima sambutan itu.

Harry memperhatikan bahwa pemuda itu memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal. Tubuhnya kelihatan berisi secara proporsional. Rambutnya pendek lurus berwarna pirang, yang dibiarkan terurai dan beberapa menutupi kening dan alis matanya. Hidungnya mancung sempurna, dengan mata indah berwarna biru laut. Harry sendiri menebak bahwa tinggi mereka sama. Sekilas, orang pasti akan mengira bahwa ia dan Draco bersaudara. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah kekasih.

"Nah, mari kita hentikan candaan ini," kata Rachel. "Nick, perkenalkan tetangga baru kita, Harry."

Harry menjabat uluran tangan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Harry." Katanya.

"Nick." Kata pemuda itu.

"Nick tinggal di sampingmu juga, Harry, jadi siapa tahu kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa datang padanya." Kata Rachel.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Rach." Kata Nick.

"Oh, diamlah." Kata Rachel.

Harry sekarang mengerti mengapa sebelumnya Rachel membuatkan 4 cangkir teh untuk mereka. Sepertinya Draco dan Nick adalah pengunjung tetap flat Rachel−mereka pasti sering ke tempat ini bersama. Harry kini bertanya-tanya tentang Rachel sendiri, dimanakah keluarganya, karena semenjak Harry masuk ke ruangan ini tidak ada satupun orang lain yang kelihatan di flat wanita itu.

"Biar aku buatkan teh lagi," kata Rachel begitu melihat cangkir-cangkir yang mulai kosong. Ia lalu kembali melangkah ke dapur, meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang tamu.

"So, apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Nick.

Harry mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Kalian berdua," kata Nick sambil menunjuk ia dan Draco, "kalian pacaran?"

Harry nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"What? No." Katanya.

"No?" tanya Nick.

"Absolutely not."

"Wow, tegas sekali." Kata Nick.

"Terima kasih." Kata Harry. "Bukannya kalian yang pacaran?"

Nick melirik sekilas ke arah Draco−yang anehnya terdiam−sebelum menjawab, "Wah, kelihatan ya?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, banyak sih yang bilang begitu," kata Nick. "Kadang menyebalkan juga mengingat sebenarnya hubungan kami lebih dari itu."

"Lebih dari itu?" tanya Harry.

"Lebih dari itu." Kata Nick sambil tersenyum misterius yang, entah kenapa, membuat Harry teringat pada Blaise.

.

-o0o-

.

Harry sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Kementerian−mengingat akhir minggu telah terlewati−saat ia mendengar seseorang membunyikan bel pintunya. Ia bergegas memakai kemejanya sebelum kemudian beranjak menuju pintu.

"Hai." Sapa Nick saat Harry membuka pintu.

"Hai." Sapa Harry.

"Hanya ingin mengundangmu ke acara di tempatku nanti malam. Kau bisa?" tanya Nick.

"Nanti malam?" tanya Harry.

"Ada acara kecil-kecilan di tempatku bekerja." Kata Nick.

Harry kemudian mengingat-ingat jadwalnya. "Kurasa bisa. Dimana acaranya?"

Nick kemudian memberikan secarik kertas kecil yang ternyata adalah kartu nama.

"Di situ tertera alamatnya. Kutunggu kau jam 8. Bye, Harry." Kata Nick sambil beranjak pergi. Harry hanya mengangguk.

Splash!Inc. Harry membaca dalam hati sebuah nama di situ, mengamati tulisan yang tertera rapi, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia harus segera pergi ke Kementerian.

Setelah memastikan ia berpakaian rapi−dan menyembunyikan jubah aurornya di dalam tas− ia kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen, menuju satu tempat teleportasi menuju Kementerian yang telah disamarkan menjadi toilet umum.

.

-o0o-

.

Kementerian Sihir masih sesibuk seperti biasanya. Perkamen-perkamen berbagai macam bentuk masih sibuk berseliweran sepanjang koridor berlantai hitam itu. Harry sendiri kini tengah sibuk membaca Daily Prophet, melihat gambarnya sendiri yang terpampang luas di lembar utama koran itu, menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan menuju lift. Tiga tahun nampaknya belum cukup bagi si Skeeter untuk berhenti menggosipkan dirinya.

"Gosip apa lagi kali ini, mate?" tanya sebuah suara di sampingnya. Harry menoleh dan mendapati Ron tengah mengamati koran yang di bacanya.

"Biasalah, mereka mungkin kehilangan objek berita semenjak perang usai, dan mulai mengejar-ngejar sang pahlawan." Kata Harry sambil mendesah.

"Kau benar-benar harus memperingatkan Skeeter, Harry. Setelah semua yang telah terjadi, ia tidak bisa terus menerus memperlakukanmu seperti ini." kata Hermione yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Aku tahu 'Mione. Hanya saja aku sudah terlalu malas untuk menanggapi segala hal ini. Buang-buang waktu saja." Kata Harry.

"Tapi−"

"Sudahlah 'Mione, biarkan Harry menikmati apa yang ia yakini." Kata Ron menengahi. "Ngomong-ngomong mate, maaf kami tidak bisa membantumu pindahan tempo hari."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian Kingsley sudah memberiku pinjaman mobil."

"Sungguh? Apa mobilnya terbang?" tanya Ron antusias.

"Tidak, Ron. Justru itu alasannya memberiku tumpangan gratis DAN supir pribadi, agar aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

"Hey, jangan bilang apa yang kita lakukan waktu itu bodoh." Protes Ron.

"Yeah, sejujurnya, pergi ke Hogwarts dengan mobil terbang memang fantastis." Kata Harry nyengir.

"_Seriously_, Harry, kau tidak bermaksud mengulanginya lagi, kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Dengan resiko dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts? Aku lebih memilih mati, 'Mione." Kata Harry yang disambut tawa oleh Ron, dan jitakan dari Hermione.

"Bagaimana flat barumu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Hermione. Harry seketika teringat Draco, Nick, juga Rachel.

"Hm, lumayan. Aku bertemu tetangga yang ramah." Kata Harry.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir kau tidak akan bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat itu, mengingat semua penghuninya adalah muggle." Kata Hermione.

'_Tidak semuanya_.' Koreksi Harry dalam hati.

"Aku tinggal bersama muggle paling menyebalkan selama 11 tahun, ingat?"

"Yeah, dan sesuatu yang mereka gunakan membuatku pusing. Apa namanya? Felytone?" kata Ron.

"Telepon, Ron…" koreksi Hermione.

"Apapun lah. Aku heran bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dengan semua itu."

"Kurasa kau harus ikut telaah muggle supaya kau mengerti." Kata Hermione.

"Terima kasih, 'Mione. Tapi ajak Harry saja." Kata Ron.

"Aku hidup bersama muggle, Ron. Aku tidak butuh itu. Yah, kecuali mereka punya tips menghadapi muggle seperti paman dan bibiku." Kata Harry.

.

-o0o-

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya saat Harry berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang mengharuskannya berada di lapangan, kali itu ia hanya harus duduk di depan meja dan meneliti dokumen-dokumen. Ron sendiri sudah pulang duluan tadi, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk acara makan malamnya bersama Hermione. Harry bermaksud memasukkan dokumen terakhir ke dalam rak penyimpanan saat terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masih sibuk?" tanya seorang pemuda yang melongok dari pintu.

"Oh, Mark. Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Kau sendiri?" tanya Harry.

Mark Sven adalah pegawai Kementerian yang juga seangkatan Harry di Hogwarts. Perawakannya tinggi langsing dan gemar sekali memakai kemeja berwarna biru. Rambutnya lurus pendek berwarna cokelat pekat dan tertata rapi. Wajahnya putih bersih dengan hidung yang mancung. Ia kini bekerja di bagian hukum kementerian bersama Hermoine. Bedanya dengan Hermione yang cenderung selalu serius, Mark adalah orang yang santai. Dulu ia di asrama Ravenclaw.

"Kerjaanku sudah lama selesai, aku hanya bosan dan main ke sini." Kata Mark. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana flat barumu? Menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan," kata Harry, "terima kasih atas bantuanmu mencarikannya untukku, Mark."

"No problem." Kata Mark.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Tetangga flatku mengadakan acara gathering di tempat kerjanya malam ini, mau menemaniku ke sana?"

"Dengan sekumpulan besar muggle?" tanya Mark.

"Sayangnya iya." Kata Harry.

"Takkan mungkin kulewatkan," cengir Mark.

Dan dimulailah perjalanan mereka menuju Splash!Inc, tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Nick pagi itu. Mereka harus berjalan kira-kira seratus meter dari titik teleportasi sebelum akhirnya mencapai jalan menuju tempat dimaksud.

"Ini dia tempatnya," kata Harry saat mereka sampai di depan tempat itu.

Dan hingar bingar suara manusia serta gemerlap lampu bar adalah hal pertama yang menyambut mereka saat keduanya melangkah masuk. Tempat itu penuh dengan manusia−muggle, harry menebak, karena tak satupun diantara mereka yang terlihat membawa tongkat−yang bersorak dan berdansa. Siapa sangka tempat yang kelihatan tenang dari luar ternyata menyimpan histeria yang luar biasa di dalamnya.

Mata Harry secara otomatis menyesuaikan diri di ruangan berpenerangan minim itu. Mark sendiri terlihat terpukau dengan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"_Blimey_, Harry, siapa sangka muggle bisa begini liar?" katanya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, temannya itu sudah mulai menggerakkan badannya menyesuaikan irama musik di tempat itu.

"Mark, ayo cari Nick dulu," kata Harry setengah berteriak, mencoba mengalahkan musik yang semakin keras mengalun. Namun nampaknya Mark sudah masuk ke dalam pikuk dunianya sendiri dan tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Harry akhirnya memutuskan mencari tetangganya itu sendirian.

Harry mencari-cari Nick di antara kerumunan yang terus menerus berlalu-lalang, bermaksud mengucapkan selamat atas acaranya yang sukses, lalu pulang dan menikmati malam yang tenang di flatnya yang nyaman. Ia berjalan susah payah menerobos gerombolan manusia yang saling merapat, mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk melihat. Ia hampir yakin telah menemukan tempat yang tepat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari dua pria yang ada di sampingnya sedang berciuman mesra.

"Shit!" umpatnya sebelum kemudian menyelamatkan diri.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berhimpit-himpitan dengan orang di tempat itu, ia akhirnya menemukan tempat yang cukup sepi dan luas untuk sekedar menenangkan nafasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mendapati satu persatu orang di ruangan itu mulai kehilangan kendali diri. Ada satu spot di pojokan yang terlihat lebih kisruh dari yang lainnya. Harry mengamati bahwa tempat itu adalah meja bartender, dengan para pria dan wanita yang tengah menyoraki sesuatu. Harry berjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan apa yang kemudian dilihatnya membuatnya terpana.

Dalam semua arti.

Di depannya, Draco Malfoy sedang berada dalam pusat kerumunan. Kemeja bagian atasnya sedikit terbuka dan rambutnya setengah tergerai, tersibak lembut seiring ia menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya memutar, memintir, melempar, menangkap botol berwarna biru dan hijau bergantian. Sorak sorai semakin membahana saat ia menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas, memberikannya pada gadis di depan, dengan senyuman miring khas seorang Malfoy.

Harry merasa sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutnya. Namun itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat arah pandangnya teralihkan. Dan entah sejak kapan, suara-suara bising kini berubah hening dan mengabur, lalu hanya menyisakan seorang Draco Malfoy di hadapannya. Rasanya beberapa menit telah terlewati dalam kondisi itu, sampai ia merasa telinga kirinya serasa tergelitik.

"Kau gay," bisik seseorang di sampingnya.

Harry mengerjap pelan. Visi Draco di depannya masih ada, namun ia merasa sesorang membisikinya sesuatu.

"Harry, kau gay," bisik suara itu lagi.

Harry mengerjap lagi, kali ini dengan cukup keras. Lalu sekonyong-konyong segala kebisingan, serta sorot-sorot lampu menerjangnya. Ia terhuyung sedikit ke belakang, lalu mengurut pelipisnya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya pusing. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan hanya untuk mendapati Draco tengah memandanginya dengan satu alis terangkat.

'_Shit_.' rutuknya seraya mengalihkan pandangan. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, Nick tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan _i_-_knew_-_it!_ di wajahnya.

"What?" gerutu Harry. Nick hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Bahwa kau gay," kata Nick.

Harry terbatuk seketika.

"What?" serunya.

"Dengan pandangan seperti tadi tertuju pada Draco, apa lagi yang bisa kusimpulkan?" ujar Nick.

"Pandangan seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Seperti apa? Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa kau nyaris ngiler saat melihatnya?"

Wajah Harry kembali terasa panas.

"Kau mengigau, Nick," gerutu Harry.

"Yeah, dan kau ngiler," ledek Nick.

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did NOT."

"Oh, sudahlah, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengakuinya," kata Nick.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Harry.

"So, kau gay?" tanya Nick lagi.

"Jangan tanyakan itu lagi," kata Harry.

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?" tanya Nick.

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Kau gay?"

Nick mengangguk mantap.

"Oh…" hanya itu yang bisa Harry katakan.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku bersama Draco?" tanya Nick balik.

Harry hanya mengangguk. Hatinya entah kenapa serasa mencelos.

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, ada yang punya cemilan? Saya kelaperan nih T.T

Long weekend ini saya di kosan aja, ga ngapa2in, nyante2, tidur siang sepuasnya, trus nerusin Hello! (udah kepalang dibikin jadi kudu diterusin). Menikmati senikmat2nya saat2 sante, karena setelah senin tiba (saya langsung stress inget ini), saya pasti bakalan sibuk dg dunia nyata /sigh/.

Oke, lupakan curhat ga penting ini, mari langsung ke ceritanya aja.

Sebelumnya saya pengen temen2 tau, bahwa saya emang sengaja bikin proses jatuh cinta DM sama HP itu berlangsung pelan, as smooth as possible, jadi saya usahain banget biar ga ada adegan cinta tabrak lari (tanpa angin tanpa hujan tau2 jatuh cinta aja). Mohon ingatkan saya juga kalo fic ini udah mulai mirip sinetron, because deep inside my heart, I hate that kind of fic :(

Dan maaf kalo chap ini kependekan.

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu~

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Harry merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.<p>

Keputusannya untuk datang ke tempat Nick benar-benar sebuah kesalahan. Siapa sangka undangan itu ternyata adalah untuk menghadiri peresmian sebuah bar yang sangat bising?

Harry merasakan tubuhnya lelah oleh sesuatu yang absurd.

Dengan malas ia mencopot dasinya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, melepas sepatu lalu mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati kasurnya yang sejuk dan nyaman. Kesadaran mulai terambil darinya ketika sayup sayup bel menghentaknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

'_Ugh!_' rutuknya dalam hati. Bahkan di dalam rumahnya sendiri, rasanya susah sekali mendapatkan ketenangan. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata kembali, menghiraukan dering bel pintunya yang terus menyahut. Gagal. Dengan kesal ia akhirnya menegakkan badan, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu depan dengan sedikit hentakan.

"Bisakah aku beristira−"

"Harry, syukurlah kau di sini." Kata orang di depannya yang ternyata Nick. Pemuda itu terlihat terengah-engah. "Temanmu, kurasa, pingsan di barku. Kau harus melihatnya."

Harry serta merta mengerutkan keningnya.

"Temanku? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapapun dia, sepertinya dia bukan orang yang kuat minum ya? Baru tiga gelas saja sudah tewas." Kata Nick. "Tapi dia sempat menyebut namamu sebelum pingsan, kupikir kau mungkin mengenalnya."

Harry seketika teringat pada Mark yang memang datang bersamanya ke tempat Nick. Ia sama sekali lupa bahwa pemuda itu memang peminum yang payah. Harry langsung didera perasaan bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian bersama sekumpulan muggle pemabuk.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Harry.

"Di tempatku. Ayo, kau harus ikut ke sana." Kata Nick sambil berjalan ke flatnya, yang untungnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari flat Harry.

Harry mengikuti Nick dari belakang, bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Mark sekarang. Pertanyaan itu seketika terjawab saat ia masuk ke dalam flat tetangganya itu. Mark, dengan wajah merah dan rambutnya yang berantakan, tengah terbaring seadanya di atas tempat tidur Nick.

Harry mendesah melihat kondisi temannya itu.

"Sudah lama dia di sini?" tanya Harry.

"Baru saja kuletakkan di sana saat aku mendatangimu tadi." Kata Nick.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Nick. Mungkin akan kupindahkan Mark ke flatku saja sekarang." Kata Harry sambil berjalan ke sisi Mark.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru," kata Nick tiba-tiba. Harry terkejut dengan nada memaksa di dalam suaranya. "Biarkan saja dia di sini dulu." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Harry memandangi Mark lagi, yang sepertinya sedang tertidur pulas, lalu memutuskan mungkin ide Nick lah yang terbaik.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak keberatan," kata Harry. "Biar kuambilkan baju untuk ganti."

"Kalau itu sudah kusiapkan," ujar Nick cepat. Lagi-lagi Harry terkejut dengan reaksi Nick yang tidak biasa. Namun ia diam saja saat pemuda itu menghampiri Mark lalu menggantikan bajunya.

"Nah, dengan begini semuanya selesai," kata Nick.

Harry menatap tetangganya itu dengan bingung.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Well, untuk memastikan kau tahu bahwa temanmu berada di tempat yang aman dan mendapatkan perawatan yang tepat?" kata Nick.

Kening Harry berkerut semakin dalam.

Nick nyengir.

"Kau ingin aku tahu bahwa bahwa temanku yang usianya lebih dari 20 tahun telah dirawat dengan baik oleh tetanggaku dengan usia yang sama dan entah bagaimana mereka telah saling mengenal?"

"Kami tidak saling mengenal." Kata Nick.

"Tidak?" tanya Harry.

"Well, kami hanya bertemu di barku, itu saja." Jawab Nick dengan ekspresi anak kecil yang tertangkap basah melakukan kenakalan.

"Bolehkah aku menuduhmu telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada temanku, Nick?" selidik Harry.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawab Nick gugup. Alis Harry terangkat.

"Well, kurasa ada baiknya jika aku minta ramuan khusus untuk orang mabuk pada Rachel. Sampai nanti, Harry." Ujar Nick sambil buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini, pikir Harry. Namun ia belum bisa memutuskan apa itu sebenarnya. Seraya memandangi temannya yang masih saja tertidur, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu si empunya rumah kembali.

Baru saja ia menempakan badannya di kursi, pintu di ruangan itu menjeplak terbuka.

"Nick, sudah kute−"

Harry langsung berdiri begitu menyadari siapa yang menerobos masuk.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Balas Harry.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," kata Harry.

"Kau berada di dalam flat Nick, dan itu menjadi urusanku."

"Yeah? Memangnya siapa kau? Kekasihnya?"

Harry seketika menyesali ucapannya. '_Tentu saja mereka kekasih, apa sih yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?'_

Namun Draco diam saja.

"Seperti apa hubunganku dengan Nick menurutku sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Potter."

'_Yeah, kau benar_,' ujar Harry dalam hati.

"Dan keberadaanku di sini juga bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," kata Harry. "Dan−tambahnya cepat-cepat saat dilihatnya Draco hendak membantah− jika kau memaksa untuk tahu alasanku berada di sini, itu karena temanku−Harry menunjuk Mark yang masih terbaring−pingsan dan sedang dirawat di sini."

Draco menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"Jadi orang yang tewas dalam 3 tegukan itu temanmu?" cibir Draco. "Tidak mengejutkan."

"Kurasa lemah dalam hal mabuk bukan sesuatu yang buruk," kata Harry. "Yah, kita memang punya penilaian yang jauh berbeda tentang baik dan buruk, ya?"

"Kuharap sindiran dalam kalimatmu hanyalah bayanganku saja, Potter." Kata Draco.

"Sayangnya itu nyata, Malfoy. Bercerminlah pada dirimu sendiri." Kata Harry.

"Oh ya? Itukah yang bisa diucapkan oleh seseorang yang tidak bisa berhenti memandangiku di bar tadi?"

Wajah Harry memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Kata Harry.

Draco menyeringai.

"Saat aku berada di bar Nick tadi, Potter, kurasa aku berhalusinasi tentang seseorang yang nyaris ngiler saat melihatku beraksi." Kata Draco sambil melangkah masuk. "Seseorang yang mirip sekali denganmu."

Harry susah payah menelah ludahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Jawab Harry.

"Tidak heran kalau kau tidak mengerti. Karena kau terlalu larut di dalamnya." Kata Draco. Ia kini menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di seberang tempat tidur, berhadapan langsung dengan Harry.

"Itukah yang kau lakukan saat kalah dalam berdebat, Malfoy? Berhalusinasi?"

"Well, masihkah disebut halusinasi jika yang mengalaminya lebih dari seorang?"

'_Nick sialan_,' rutuk Harry.

"Kau mabuk, Malfoy." Kata Harry.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar, Potter." Kata Draco.

"Kau mabuk. Itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau melantur seperti ini."

"Oh, ya?" ledek Draco.

"Ya. Dan bisa kupastikan bahwa kau memang berhalusinasi. Tidak heran untuk orang dengan kapasitas otak sepertimu."

"Yeah, tidak mengherankan orang yang mengalahkan Harry Potter dalam hampir semua pelajaran berhalusinasi," cibir Draco. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Bermimpi?"

"Aku tidak melayani perdebatan anak kecil seperti ini. Sekarang, kalau kau memang mengaku masih punya akal sehat, lebih baik kau obati temanku ini daripada terus mengoceh."

Draco kelihatan tersinggung, namun tidak menjawab apapun. Ia kemudian melemparkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru ke arah Harry.

"Apa ini?" tanya Harry.

"Racun." Jawab Draco ketus.

"Dewasa sekali, Malfoy."

Perlahan, Harry membuka tutup botol itu lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Mark, memaksa pemuda yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu untuk meneguknya. Samar-samar tercium larutan _aconite_, _monkshood_ dan _bezoar_, aroma yang mengingatkannya pada Hospital Wing. Harry memandangi Draco bingung.

"Ini−"

"Kubuat sendiri." Kata Draco sebelum Harry sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku yakin aku jauh lebih mahir dalam membuat ramuan daripada kau, Potter."

Harry kembali memandangi botol itu.

Bahan-bahan. Kuali. Ramuan. Rasanya rindu bersentuhan dengan itu semua. Siapa sangka bahwa _pure blood-all-the-way_ seperti Draco Malfoy yang kini hidup melebur bersama muggle masih memiliki kemauan meracik semuanya dengan tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun sentuhan masternya? Mengagumkan. Harry tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa untuk satu hal ini, Draco memang lebih unggul darinya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyum pertamanya malam ini.

Terdengar suara batuk terdengar dari samping Harry.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Mark terbata.

"Kau di tempat Nick, Mark," jawab Harry. "Tadi kau pingsan."

Mark mengurut pelipisnya perlahan, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Seingatku aku pergi bersamamu ke sebuah bar, lalu ada seseorang, lalu rambut pirang, lalu minuman, lalu tiba-tiba aku di sini." Kata Mark. Ekspresinya seperti orang linglung.

"Kau pingsan setelah minum tiga gelas anggur," kata Harry. "Apa kau lupa laranganku soal minum?"

"Lain kali takkan terulang lagi," jawab Mark penuh penyesalan.

"Lain kali takkan kubiarkan kau ikut ke tempat seperti itu lagi," kata Harry tegas. Mark hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa Draco Malfoy di sini?" tanya Mark sambil memandangi Draco.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja, kau pernah memotong nilai asramaku hanya karena aku tak sengaja menyenggolmu di koridor."

Harry mengeluarkan suara mirip batuk yang ditahan.

"Tak usah ditahan, Potter," dengus Draco.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy," kata Harry lalu tertawa terbahak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mr. Malfoy, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Mark lagi. Ia kini menegakkan tubuhnya lalu duduk di atas kasur.

"Dan atas dasar apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Mr. Whatever?" tanya Draco sebal.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Kata Mark.

"Dan itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Draco ketus.

"Kau takkan bisa bahagia kalau kau terus-terusan seperti itu."

"Kurasa kita punya deskripsi yang jauh berbeda soal kebahagiaan."

"Aku serius, Malfoy." Ujar Mark.

"Apa aku salah memberimu felix felicis, Mr. Whatever?" cibir Draco.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya." Kata Mark.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Draco ketus.

Terjadi keheningan yang ganjil. Baik Harry, Mark, maupun Draco sudah kehabisan bahan obrolan, atau dalam kasus ini, ejekan. Namun keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

"Kau sudah siuman?"

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Nick sedang berdiri di sana sambil membawa sesuatu berwarna putih mirip handuk.

"Ya," jawab Mark. "Terima kasih tumpangannya."

.

-o0o-

.

Denting jam dinding adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Tengah malam sudah lama berlalu, namun di dalam kamarnya, Draco masih bergerak gelisah.

'_Dia tersenyum.'_

'_Dia tersenyum.'_

Draco mengerang pelan. Dua kata itu terus menerus bergema dalam kepalanya. Entah kenapa satu fakta kecil yang tadi terjadi di flat Nick itu membuatnya tidak bisa terpejam.

Harry Potter tersenyum karena dirinya.

'_Oke, Draco, kau mungkin terlalu menyanjung dirimu sendiri_,' ucap Draco mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menjambak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan pikiran mustahil itu, namun sejurus kemudian, ia lepaskan lagi.

'_Well, hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena ia memang tersenyum karena botol yang kuberikan... atau justru karena sindiranku!'_

Draco tersenyum memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun secepat datangnya pikiran itu, secepat itu pula kesadaran menyambarnya.

'_Kenapa aku malah merasa senang?_' jerit Draco dalam hati.

Ia mengerang lagi.

Bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu benar-benar sebuah bencana.

Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan memaksa tidur, namun gagal. Pikirannya sedang dalam euphoria dan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dan Draco mengutuk Harry karena telah menyebabkannya seperti itu.

'_Potter sialan.' _rutuknya dalam hati.

.

-o0o-

.

Harry terbangun keesokan paginya dengan rasa pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Insiden Mark tadi malam benar-benar telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga. Meski ia juga harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian tersebut. Temannya itu sendiri akhirnya dititipkan di tempat Nick, karena dia terlalu lemah untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Harry bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi setelah ia meninggalkan flat Nick tadi malam.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk, lalu bangun dengan enggan. Meskipun tempat tidurnya saat itu terlihat menggiurkan, namun ia harus memaksa dirinya bangkit, ada tugas yang menunggunya hari ini. Ia menyambar handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan menyegarkan diri.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia akhirnya berangkat ke Kementerian.

"Harry!" panggil seseorang dari belakang saat ia tengah berjalan di koridor lantai tiga.

Harry menoleh dan melihat Ron tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ron?"

Ron mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kau bebas sore ini, kan? Aku dan 'Mione ingin mengajakmu berdiskusi tentang sesuatu?"

"Tentang rencana pernikahan kalian?" tebak Harry. Ron kelihatan terkejut.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ron.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kutebak?" cengir Harry. Semburat merah di wajah Ron nyaris mengalahkan merah rambutnya.

"Yah, kau tahulah…" kata Ron.

"Atau aku harus menebak soal calon Weasley kecil?" ledek Harry.

Ron kelihatan seperti tersedak mandrake.

"Kau…" ujarnya terbata.

"Becanda Ron…" kata Harry sambil tertawa. "So, kita mau kemana?"

-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

><p>AN. Saran dan kritik akan selalu ditunggu ^^.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Klang.<p>

Gemerincing suara pintu terdengar saat beberapa pasang kaki memasuki sebuah kedai kopi di kawasan Redpalm Street. Di dalam ruangan dengan aroma yang menyenangkan itu terlihat berbagai macam manusia, sendiri maupun berkelompok, sedang menikmati minuman mereka. Mengobrol dengan teman-teman sambil sesekali menyesap cairan yang mengepul dari cangkir-cangkir di atas meja di antara sekat kaca yang rendah.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan itu, terlindung oleh papan-papan kayu dan kaca tembus pandang, Draco Malfoy tengah menyuruh pegawainya untuk membereskan beberapa meja yang telah kosong sambil mendata pengeluaran tempat kerjanya dari balik meja. Menghitung dengan teliti satu demi satu angka dalam kertas-kertas putih kecil, lalu mencatat dengan rajin. Kopi dalam gelasnya sudah tinggal separuh saat kemudian ia mendengar seseorang di ujung deret sebelah kiri menyerukan pesanan. Tangan orang itu terlihat melambai lewat sekat-sekat kaca.

Draco melihat ke sekeliling, tampak semua anak buahnya tengah sibuk melayani pesanan di banyak meja. Ia mencari-cari Robert, anak SMU yang sedang magang di kedainya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Draco kemudian melihatnya sedang berkonsentrasi mencatat pesanan di salah satu meja. Pengunjung tadi kembali melambaikan tangannya untuk memesan. Akhirnya, setelah dirasa tak ada yang bisa membantu, ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Setelah meletakkan beberapa catatan, ia turun dari kursi kerjanya, memakai apron yang tergantung di rak, menyambar papan pencatat, lalu beranjak menuju meja di dekat jendela itu untuk melayani pengunjungnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Madam?" tanya Draco sambil sibuk mempersiapkan catatan tanpa memandang pelanggannya.

"Ya, kami ingin pesan capu−" kata-kata wanita itu seperti tersendat, sampai akhirnya ia mengucapkan, "Malfoy?"

Kepala Draco langsung tersentak saat ia mendengar seseorang menyebut nama keluarganya. Dan benar saja, saat ia memandang ke depan, seorang wanita berambut cokelat mengembang dengan mata berwarna serupa tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Granger," ujar Draco.

Draco susah payah menahan urgensi untuk melihat ke sekeliling wanita itu, namun instingnya dengan cepat mengambil alih. Jantungnya serasa mau copot saat ia melihat dua orang pemuda, yang satu dengan rambut merah menyala, yang satunya lagi berambut hitam berantakan dan mata emerald, tengah memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Kelihatan sekali bahwa mereka terkejut dengan pertemuan tiba-tiba di tempat ini.

"Mau apa kau di sini, Malfoy?" sembur Ron.

Alis Draco terangkat mendengar penyambutan ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, Weasley, mau apa kalian di tempat ini?" kata Draco.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang di kedai kopi?" cibir Ron.

"Tidak tahu, mengganggu kehidupan orang lain?" sindir Draco.

Ya. Selain menyelamatkan dunia, ada satu lagi tujuan si trio Gryffindor ini dilahirkan di dunia : mengganggu hidup Draco Malfoy.

"Bukankah itu yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini, Ferret?" ejek Ron.

Draco mendengus.

"_Typical_," kata Draco.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Ron.

Draco menurunkan catatan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, lalu memandang Ron kesal.

"Kurasa bintik di wajahmu mampu mengotori tempat ini dalam sekejap, Weasel."

Ron kelihatan mau meledak namun Hermione segera menengahi.

"Sudahlah Ron, tidak ada gunanya ribut di sini," katanya sambil menahan Ron agar tetap duduk di tempatnya. "Bisa kami pesan sekarang, Malfoy?"

"Itu yang kutanyakan dari tadi, Granger." Dengus Draco. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Kami mau pesan neraka untuk membasmimu," kata Ron.

"Jika kau bermaksud untuk membakarku, Weasel, kau harus salahkan rambutmu yang telah merampas semua apinya," kata Draco kalem.

Ron terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

"Apakah aku salah jika menganggapmu bekerja di tempat ini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry yang akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

Draco menatap ke arah Harry dan terkejut dengan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Meskipun ia tidak heran melihat pertanyaan terpampang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Draco balik.

"Kau terlihat seperti pegawai di sini," kata Harry.

"Jika memang itu yang bisa kau simpulkan," kata Draco. "Pesanannya?" tanya Draco mengulangi.

"Tiga capucino," kata Hermione. "dan terima kasih, Malfoy."

Draco tidak menjawab dan segera beranjak dari sana menuju dapur. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin dan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan dari beberapa pengunjung, ia langsung masuk ke ruangannya lalu melempar dengan sembarangan pulpen dan catatannya. Semua pegawainya memandanginya heran.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ia menjalani hidup tenang tanpa takut harus menghadapi kepingan masa lalunya, ia harus bertemu kembali dengan Harry Potter, orang yang dalam hitungan hari berhasil membuat hidupnya berantakan lagi. Kini, saat semuanya mulai kacau, ia juga harus bertemu kedua _sidekicks_ nya.

_Bloody_ Gryffindor.

"Siapkan tiga capucino untuk meja 13!" ujar Draco pada anak buahnya setelah beberapa saat.

.

-o0o-

.

"_Blimey_, Harry, bagaimana orang sepertinya bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" kata Ron.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

"Malfoy dan koloninya terbiasa dilayani, bagaimana mungkin ia kini bekerja sebagai pelayan?"

Harry juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kepala Draco hingga ia memutuskan hidup seperti ini.

"Jangan-jangan ia kehilangan seluruh hartanya dan terpaksa bekerja untuk menyambung hidup," kata Ron.

Kening Harry berkerut memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Atau dia diusir Malfoy senior dan jadi gila, lalu memutuskan jadi pelayan," tambah Ron.

"Atau−"

"Hentikan, Ron. Kata-katamu kejam tahu," potong Hermione. "Lagian, orang gila tidak bisa memutuskan apapun dan tidak mungkin diterima dalam bidang pekerjaan apapun."

Ron cemberut menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Hermione. Harry masih bisa mnedengarnya bergumam '_stupid ferret_,' dan '_bloody Malfoy'_ sebelum akhirnya mood sahabatnya itu langsung menjadi baik saat mereka mulai pembicaraan mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan Hermione. Harry mengamati kedua sahabatnya itu begitu menggebu saat mereka mencoba menjelaskan mengenai konsep pernikahan mereka. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat keduanya berselisih mengenai warna tenda yang akan mereka pakai untuk tempat para undangan yang datang. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat keduanya kompak untuk meminta Harry menjadi pendamping mempelai pria.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku, Ron," katanya, yang disambut senyum cerah oleh keduanya.

Harry mulai tertawa saat kedua orang di depannya mulai serius berdebat mengenai bentuk undangan yang akan mereka sebarkan. Hermione bersikeras bahwa mereka harus menggunakan undangan formal, mengingat sebagian yang akan mereka undang adalah rekan kerja mereka di Kementerian. Sementara Ron ngotot bahwa undangan mreka sebaiknya harus unik, harus mencerminkan siapa diri mereka sesungguhnya. Dan Harry hanya tertawa melihat Hermione melotot saat Ron mengajukan ide mengirim undangan berbentuk sapu dengan jasa para peri rumah.

"Kau mau mengidentikkan kita dengan penerbang yang bangga akan perbudakan, Ron?" sembur Hermione.

Sesekali Harry melirik ke depan, ke sebuah pojokan tempat pintu berlabel "_Employers Only_" berada. Bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang sedang Draco lakukan di dalam sana. Lalu menggeleng pelan saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang memikirkan Draco. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk dilakukan.

.

-o0o-

.

Malam sudah cukup larut saat si Trio Emas Gryffindor melangkahkan kaki mereka di daerah Avenue Street. Harry sampai harus merapatkan mantelnya untuk melawan angin dingin yang berhembus ke arah mereka. Selepas insiden di kedai kopi sore tadi, ia disibukkan dengan ritual persiapan pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko lainnya, mencoba banyak hal, berdiskusi, berselisih pendapat. Meski menyenangkan, Harry harus mengakui bahwa hal itu sangat melelahkan. Kini beberapa blok lagi mereka akan sampai di flatnya. Rasanya Harry sudah tidak tahan untuk segera sampai dan mandi air hangat.

Ia berjalan di samping trotoar, sementara Ron dan Hermione berjalan di sebelah kirinya sambil berpegangan tangan. Harry tersenyum mengingat tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, pertemuan pertama mereka, dan betapa nihilnya kemungkinan hari dimana Ron dan Hermione menikah akan tiba jika ia mengingat permusuhan mereka dulu.

"Katakan jika aku berhalusinasi, atau memang Malfoy mengikuti kita?" tanya Ron.

Harry menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati Draco sedang berjalan beberapa meter dari mereka. Ujung mantel hitamnya melambai tertiup angin. Ia seketika ingat bahwa ia belum bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya bahwa Draco tinggal di bangunan yang sama dengannya.

"Acuhkan saja, Ron," kata Harry. Ia merasa tidak enak menyembunyikan hal itu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kuacuhkan? Siapa tahu dia berniat buruk?" kata Ron sambil kembali menengok ke belakang.

"Percayalah, dia tidak berniat buruk," timpal Harry cepat.

"Kau yakin sekali, Harry," kata Hermione yang sekarang ikut-ikutan menengok ke belakang.

Harry menengok diam-diam ke belakang, lalu mendapati Draco tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan mau-apa-kau-lihat-lihat. Harry buru-buru kembali melihat ke depan, mempercepat langkah supaya mereka segera sampai di flatnya dan terhindar dari tuduhan-tuduhan yang dilancarkan Ron dan Hermione.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat mereka berbelok di tikungan depan, gedung flatnya sudah terlihat.

"Harry! Malfoy terus mengikuti kita!" kata Ron. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Jangan lakukan apapun," jawab Harry singkat.

Dua puluh meter lagi, dan mereka akan sampai.

"Tapi lihat wajahnya! Aku yakin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk," kata Ron.

"Wajahnya memang seperti itu, Ron, jadi jangan hiraukan," kata Harry.

Sepuluh meter lagi.

"Harry!" bisik Hermione keras-keras.

Mereka telah tiba di tangga menuju gedung dan Ron kelihatan sangat waspada. Harry hampir berteriak senang saat akhirnya mereka mencapai lantai tiga. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat kebahagiaannya berubah jadi _shock_ saat dilihatnya, dalam alur lambat, Ron mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco dan berteriak, "Stupefy!"

Draco, yang tidak menyadari kemungkinan serangan ini, tidak sempat berkelit saat akhirnya sinar merah menempa tubuhnya.

"Ron! Jangan!" teriak Harry.

Namun terlambat. Draco kini terbaring tak berdaya beberapa meter di depan mereka.

.

-o0o-

.

"Biar kuluruskan sebentar. Malfoy tinggal di sebelah flatmu?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan kau sekarang bertetangga dengannya?"

Harry mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kau tidak bercerita apapun pada kami tentang itu?"

"Aku _berniat_ untuk menceritakannya pada kalian saat kita tiba di sini," tukas Harry. "Tapi kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"_Bloody hell_…" desah Ron. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu? Dia terlihat sangat mencurigakan tadi."

"Malfoy memang selalu terlihat berbahaya," kata Hermione. "Tapi kau harusnya tidak bertindak sembarangan seperti itu Ron. Kau bisa dituntut dengan dugaan percobaan pembunuhan!"

"Yeah? Kucincang dia dulu sebelum dia sempat bicara sepatah katapun."

"Ron!" seru Hermione.

"Ini gila," kata Ron. "Harry, kau harus sangat sangat _saaaangat_ berhati-hati."

Harry memandangi Draco yang kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, juga sepatunya yang masih terpakai, karena mereka tadi hanya meletakkannya begitu saja di sana.

"Kurasa dia tidak begitu berbahaya sekarang," kata Harry.

"Dia seorang Malfoy, Harry, bagaimana kau bisa berharap dia tidak jahat kepadamu?" kata Ron.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Ron. Siapa tahu dia memang sudah berubah," kata Hermione.

"Dan atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Ron.

"Setidaknya dia tidak menyebutku darah lumpur lagi," kata Hermione sambil mengangkat bahu.

Harry berjengit tanpa bisa ditahan saat mendengar kata itu.

Ya, meski sulit dipercaya, Malfoy yang Harry lihat beberapa hari belakangan ini memang berbeda dengan Malfoy yang ia kenal di Hogwarts. Pemuda itu tetap bermulut pedas seperti biasanya, namun ia sudah tidak pernah lagi mengejeknya dengan topik-topik sensitif. Harry tiba-tiba ingat saat mereka berada di flat Rachel. Pemuda itu bahkan hanya diam saja saat Rachel bertanya mengenai orang tuanya.

"Dengar, Ron, aku pun sama denganmu, punya masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan dengan Malfoy," kata Hermione. "Namun saat melihatnya di kedai tadi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sikapnya cenderung… sopan."

Ron mendengus.

"Dia bahkan tidak menyebut Harry 'kepala pitak' lagi," tambah Hermione yang disambut gerutuan dari Harry.

"Dia mengejek wajah dan rambutku!" seru Ron.

"Kau yang pertama mengkonfrontasinya, ingat?" kata Hermione.

Ron mendengus lagi.

"Jangan pernah percaya pada seorang Malfoy, 'Mione," kata Ron. "Itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

Hermione mendesah.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sudah malam Harry, sebaiknya kami pulang," kata Hermione akhirnya. Ron kemudian mengikutinya berdiri.

"Hati-hati, mate," kata Ron mengingatkan.

"Rawat dia, Harry," kata Hermione. "Itu menjadi kewajibanmu karena telah membuatnya seperti itu," tambahnya saat Harry hendak membantah.

"Bye, Harry," kata Hermione sambil melangkah keluar.

"Sampai ketemu besok di kantor," imbuh Ron.

Harry hanya bisa mendesah saat keduanya menghilang dari balik pintu. Kini tinggal dirinya bersama Draco di sini. Dilihatnya pemuda itu di tempat tidurnya, tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Great," gumamnya pasrah.

.

-o0o-

.

Rasa pusing adalah yang pertama kali menyerang saat Draco terbangun pagi itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur. Seingatnya ia belum pernah sekalipun mabuk dalam minggu ini, jadi ia bingung dengan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening.

Ia memandang ke sekeliling, ke sebuah ruangan asing yang di dominasi warna merah, mulai dari karpet, tirai jendela, hingga selimut yang tengah digunakannya sekarang. Andai saja ia sedang berada di dunia sihir, maka tanpa ragu ia akan mengatakan bahwa pemilik kamar ini pastilah seorang Gryffindor. Meski sulit dijelaskan, ia yakin bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dunia muggle. Tempat ini memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan semua tempat di dunia sihir, dan satu bukti utamanya, adalah karena penyihir tidak memiliki televisi di rumahnya.

Ia mulai bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik tempat ini, yang anehnya terasa tidak asing, dan mengapa ia sampai berada di sini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih mengusik, lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ruangan lain. Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang yang entah ia tidak tahu, perasaan bahwa ia mengenali tempat ini semakin menguat. Langit-langit, posisi jendela, lengkung pintu, hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang tergeletak di pojok ruang tengah menyadarkannya.

Seperangkat peralatan Quidditch.

Dan siapa lagi orang di dunia muggle, di bangunan yang sama dengan yang ia tinggali, yang mahir bermain Quidditch?

"_Bloody Potter_," gumam Draco.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong peristiwa tadi malam terpeta jelas dalam ingatannya. Sebuah malam yang dingin saat ia pulang dari mengantarkan pesanan Rachel, jalanan yang sepi, tiga orang berambut merah, cokelat, dan hitam yang berjalan berdempetan. Pandangan-pandangan konyol dari mereka (Draco mendengus tiap kali ia ingat bagaimana rupa Ron tiap kali menengok dan memandangnya). Lalu terakhir mantra bius yang demi Merlin tidak pernah ia sangka akan meluncur padanya di rumahnya sendiri.

Draco bergegas mencari si pemilik rumah untuk meminta penjelasan. Tidak sampai lima menit sampai akhirnya ia melihat pemuda itu di dapur, nampak sibuk dengan wajan dan piring-piring.

"Kenapa tadi malam kau memantraiku?" tanya Draco.

Harry kelihatan terkejut hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan piring yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Merlin, Malfoy. Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Harry.

"Kenapa tadi malam kau memantraiku, Potter?" desak Draco lagi.

Muka Harry tampak seperti campuran antara geli dan bersalah.

"Kau ingat?" tanya Harry. Ia kini sibuk menuangkan sesuatu berwarna oranye dari wajan ke mangkuk.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa penganiayaan yang orang lakukan terhadapku," jawab Draco dingin.

"Well, mengingat siapa dirimu, aku bisa maklum," kata Harry.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Potter," desak Draco. Emosinya mulai naik sekarang.

"Oke, oke," kata Harry. Ia kemudian meletakkan apapun yang tengah ia kerjakan di atas meja. "Bukan aku pelakunya, tapi Ron. Ia tidak sengaja," jawabnya.

Draco mendengus.

"Tidak sengaja? Yeah, masuk akal sekali," cibirnya.

"Aku tidak bohong, Malfoy. Ron memang tidak sengaja melakukannya," kata Harry. '_Yeah, meski aku yakin ia menikmatinya_,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu, Potter?"

"Karena aku berkata yang sebenarnya," kata Harry. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Ron mengira kau mengikuti kami."

Draco nyaris tidak memercayai pendengarannya.

"What?"

"Aku lupa bilang pada mereka bahwa kita bertetangga, oke?" gerutu Harry.

Kening Draco berkerut dalam.

"Kurasa itu menjelaskan dengan sangat baik pertanyaan mengapa kalian terkenal dekat dengan kematian," sindir Draco. "Otak kalian hanya berfungsi sebagai pajangan saja."

"Kau berlebihan," kata Harry.

Alis Draco terangkat saat menyadari bahwa Harry tidak terpancing provokasinya.

"Dan kurasa kau berhutang maaf padaku, Potter," ujar Draco.

"Dan kenapa aku harus minta maaf, Malfoy?" tanya Harry cuek.

"Karena kau telah membuatku pingsan?" kata Draco pura-pura mengingatkan.

"Ron yang melakukannya, bukan aku," kata Harry.

"Kau yang membuatnya salah paham," tukas Draco.

"Salahmu sendiri satu gedung denganku," ucap Harry ngotot.

"Oh ya? Kau pikir siapa yang duluan tinggal di sini, huh?" seru Draco sambil berjalan menghampiri Harry.

"Kau pikir aku mau tinggal di sini kalau aku tahu bahwa tetanggaku adalah orang sinis paling menyebalkan di dunia?" seru Harry tak mau kalah.

"Kau pikir aku betah tinggal bersebelahan dengan kepala pitak sepertimu?" seru Draco lagi.

"Kau pikir aku senang bertetangga dengan musang sepertimu?"

"Kau pikir aku suka menghirup udara yang sama dengan manusia tanpa otak sepertimu?"

"Yeah? Aku heran kenapa Nick bisa tahan dengan orang sepertimu!" seru Harry.

"Dan aku tidak heran si Weaselette itu memutuskanmu. Kau…" ucap Draco sambil melihat Harry dari atas ke bawah, "terlalu membosankan."

"Membosankan?" seru Harry dengan penuh emosi. Ia berjalan menghampiri rivalnya dengan berapi-api. "Kau, Malfoy. Kau adalah orang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kute−"

Dan salahkanlah lantai di antara mereka yang terlalu licin, yang membuat Harry tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang membuat kaki-kaki itu tergelincir, yang membuat Draco mendelik ngeri, yang membuat mereka jatuh bebas dan…

Cup.

Membawa bibir mereka bertemu dalam keterkejutan yang mengagumkan.

-End of Chapter 4-

* * *

><p>Fiuh… finally, chapter 4.<p>

Maaf kalo apdetnya lama T.T

Buat Yuuki de Devil, saya udah ke Maxi, udah nyetok banyak cemilan nih ^^, tapi makasih ya :)

Buat Sposalizio, mau dong juz jambunya :P

Buat temen2 yang lain yang udah review : Lady Ruu , crossalf , Maeve zahra , Nadia-Veela , Nay Hatake , CCloveRuki , camoparra , Ken no Kitanai , dan yang lain yang ga sempet disebutin (mata saya tinggal kena angin langsung nutup nih) yang udah baek banget kasih saran, thank you so much. I'm incredibly happy *hug you all*

Nah, sekarang giliran saya duduk manis sambil nunggu review kalian :D

Have a nice dream everyone!

Love,

Kurok1n.


	5. Chapter 5

Sulit untuk menentukan mata siapa yang membelalak paling lebar karena keduanya, dalam posisi masih bertindihan di atas lantai, membeku dalam keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Mata Draco menatap tepat ke arah Harry, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya memancarkan rasa ngeri yang sama. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu tanpa berani bergerak, hingga desis dari cerek di atas kompor menyadarkan keduanya. Sambil menumpukan kekuatan pada kedua tangannya, Harry berdiri sambil terhuyung, mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari rivalnya itu.

Draco ikut berdiri, mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan tertimpa pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya tak lepas menatap mata Harry.

"Apa yang KAU lakukan. Harusnya tadi kau menghindar!"Harry balik berseru.

"What? Jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanmu sendiri, Potter!" seru Draco lagi.

"Yeah? Seperti kau tidak pernah saja," sindir Harry.

Mereka masih mematung di sana, dengan nafas yang terangah-engah, dan jantung yang anehnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun," kata Draco akhirnya.

"Tenang saja, meski disogok satu juta galleon pun aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya," kata Harry.

Draco kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, mengabaikan mantel dan sepatunya yang masih tertinggal di kamar Harry, lalu menuju flatnya sendiri yang untungnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari situ.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, sebuah suara menegurnya.

"Draco, darling, kau baru pulang?"

Draco menoleh dan mendapati Rachel tengah memandanginya dari depan pintu flatnya.

"Um, ya, begitulah," kata Draco. Rachel memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah.

"Kemana mantel dan sepatumu, dear? Kenapa kau pulang bertelanjang kaki seperti itu?" tanya Rachel.

"Itu... bukan apa-apa. Aku mau istirahat dulu. Bye, Rachel," kata Draco sambil buru-buru masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Rachel yang bertanya-tanya.

'_Merlin... what was that?_'

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada mengawali sebuah hari dengan mencium musuhmu sendiri. Yah, bukan sepenuhnya musuh sih, lebih tepat jika disebut mantan musuh. Atau setengah musuh. Atau orang yang sangat menyebalkan yang pantas dijadikan musuh. Whatever. Harry bahkan tidak mau repot memikirkan titel yang tepat bagi Draco. Hubungan mereka kini menjadi aneh. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa untuk menyambung permusuhan masa remaja, namun juga bukan berarti mereka bisa begitu saja berteman. Dan lagi, sikap Draco yang cenderung lebih sopan–meskipun akan sangat susah menyadarinya jika ia tidak berusaha keras–membuat Harry bingung dalam menentukan sikap.<p>

Dan mengenai kejadian pagi ini, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sangatlah tidak layak untuk disebut sebuah ciuman. Sebuah ciuman harusnya dilandasi oleh perasaan, dilakukan dalam keadaan sadar, dan dengan cara yang semestinya. Apa yang mereka lakukan adalah saling menghantamkan bibir masing-masing, oleh sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang mirip bencana. Meskipun–Harry dengan berat hati mengakuinya–saat ia berusaha bangun tadi, ia sempat merasakan betapa lembut bibir Malfoy dan betapa pas bibir itu di bibirnya. Harry kemudian mengerang dalam hati saat ia berpikir bahwa ia menyukai sensasi itu.

Ia kini tengah berjalan di koridor Kementerian seperti yang telah dilakukannya setahun belakangan ini. Ia berjalan dengan bahu yang lemas, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan, karena semenjak ia diterima sebagai auror, ia selalu menjalani harinya dengan penuh semangat. Berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan pandangan yang awas. Tidak lupa senyum ramah yang selalu terpampang di wajah. Seperti yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda berrambut cokelat kehitaman di depannya.

"Oh, halo Harry," sapa orang itu.

"Hai, Mark," balas Harry.

Mark kemudian memperhatikan Harry dari bawah ke atas.

"Kau kelihatan berantakan hari ini," katanya.

Harry tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Ia malah memperhatikan temannya itu yang terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Mukanya berseri-seri, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Kau habis memenangkan undian, Mark? Wajahmu cerah sekali," kata Harry. Senyum Mark bertambah lebar.

"Yah, bukan menang undian sih, tapi ya, aku sedang senang hari ini," katanya. "Bahkan rasanya aku bisa bernyanyi saat ini juga!" tambahnya bersemangat.

"Lebih baik jangan," kata Harry singkat. Ia bermaksud kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat sebuah pertanyaan tercetus di benaknya. "Kau bertemu seseorang?"

"Ya!" seru Mark. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Segala cerita mengenai cinta rasanya tampak tidak menarik baginya hari ini. Lagi pula ia tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan betapa Mark bahagia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak dikenalnya. Ia punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan. Kingsley sudah dua kali menagih laporan penangkapan beberapa penjahat yang ia lakukan bersama kelompoknya beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan seingatnya, hari ini adalah batas penyerahan laporan tersebut.

Dulu, saat ia memutuskan untuk menjadi auror, tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya bahwa tugas auror bukan hanya berada di lapangan, namun juga di balik meja. Apalagi dengan berakhirnya Perang Besar, tingkat kejahatan di dunia sihir menurun drastis, hingga kadang Harry berharap bahwa Voldemort tidak mati, karena dengan demikian, akan banyak petualangan yang bisa dinikmatinya saat menjadi auror. Bekerja membuat laporan penangkapan di balik meja sangat tidak sesuai dengan kecenderungannya bermain dengan hal-hal yang menantang.

Harry mendesah. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

Dan berangkat dari pemikiran itu, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya, duduk di balik meja kerjanya, dan mulai melakukan apapun untuk memastikan semua kewajibannya telah terlaksana. Sesekali ia melirik jam di pojok ruangan, menggerutu pelan karena waktu berjalan sangat lambat.

.

-o0o-

.

Sebuah sore yang cerah tengah merekah saat Harry akhirnya keluar dari Kementerian yang suram.

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore itu, menikmati manisnya bulir-bulir oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya. Harry kini tengah berjalan di sebuah distrik di London, hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari Redpalm Street. Suasananya sama dengan daerah tempat tinggalnya. Bangunan-bangunan kuno khas Inggris berjejer api di kanan-kiri jalan. Juga toko-toko mungil yang mengisi sebagian besar trotoar yang di laluinya. Sesekali tercium wangi bunga dan roti yang masih hangat sepanjang perjalanannya, yang membuatnya merasa lapar.

Inilah yang ia rindukan dari dunia Muggle. Segala sesuatu yang terlihat natural. Seperti seorang nenek di depannya yang tengah memangku cucunya dan membacakannya sebuah dongeng. Atau seorang wanita setengah baya di seberang jalan yang tengah membagikan roti di tokonya kepada seorang bocah cilik. Atau beberapa pria yang telah menua yang kini asyik berbincang sambil menunggu pesanan kopi mereka datang. Harry tersenyum memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Andai saja dunia selalu berjalan damai seperti ini.

Ia tengah berbelok di blok terakhir menuju flatnya saat dilihatnya, dari seberang jalan, seorang wanita setengah baya tengah melambai padanya dari dalam sebuah kedai kopi. Wanita itu tengah duduk di depan seseorang, Harry tidak begitu jelas melihatnya karena tubuh orang itu tertutup papan kayu. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya, memutuskan bahwa ia memiliki waktu luang, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah wanita tersebut.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa kedai yang akan ditujunya adalah kedai yang sama yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami pagi yang buruk. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Kedai itu, juga Ron dan Hermione, telah membuatnya mencium Draco Malfoy.

Sejenak Harry bimbang, apakah ia akan ke sana atau tidak. Namun saat dilihatnya wanita itu kembali melambai kepadanya, juga dengan tatapannya yang penuh semangat, Harry tidak tega untuk mengacuhkannya. Akhirnya, dengan menghembuskan napas yang berat, ia akhirnya menyeberang jalan, lalu berjalan ke arah kedai itu, yang letaknya persis di sebelah flatnya sendiri.

Klang.

Suara itu kembali menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu. Aroma kopi langsung menyergapnya saat ia melangkah masuk. Juga aroma kayu dari furnitur yang ada. Rasanya seperti de javu.

Harry langsung memandang ke sekeliling untuk mencari wanita tadi. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan wanita itu tengah menyesap kopinya di salah satu tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Wanita itu kemudian melambai ke arahnya, memberi sinyal agar Harry segera beranjak ke tempatnya. Harry lalu berjalan ke arahnya, saat kemudian wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Kurasa terlalu banyak minum kopi tidak bagus untukmu, Rachel," kata Harry saat ia hampir mencapai tempat duduk di depan wanita itu.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku untuk meracik kopi tanpa kafein, Potter?" ujar sebuah suara di depan Rachel yang pemiliknya terlindung sekat kayu.

Harry melangkah ke depan hanya untuk mendapati Draco menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Harry mendesah.

"Kenapa ya, setiap kali aku ingin menikmati saat yang tenang, kau muncul untuk merusaknya?" sindir Harry.

"Sebuah kegembiraan bagiku," kata Draco.

Harry melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

"Nah, nah, sudah anak-anak," kata Rachel menengahi. "Harry, mari duduk sini, nak," kata wanita itu lagi sambil menepuk sebuah kursi di sisinya.

Harry mau tidak mau menurut lalu duduk di sebelah Rachel.

"Bagaimana harimu nak? Menyenangkan?" tanya Rachel.

Harry menggeleng pelan.

"Cukup buruk," katanya. "Mengingat aku mengawalinya dengan cara yang paling buruk," tambah Harry tanpa sadar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rachel.

Harry seketika tersadar akan ucapannya dan langsung menatap Draco. Pemuda yang dipandanginya kelihatan kaget lalu melempar pandangan katakan-dan-akan-kupastikan-kau-takkan-pulang-hidup-hidup padanya.

"Tidak," kata Harry, "bukan apa-apa."

Rachel kelihatan bingung.

"Well, nampaknya kondisimu tidak sebaik Draco. Saat kutanya tadi, katanya ia mengalami pagi yang menakjubkan. Bukan begitu Draco?" kata Rachel.

Harry langsung menatap Draco dan terpaku. Benarkah ia melihat semburat merah di wajahnya?

"Aku tidak mengatakannya demikian," kata pemuda itu. Alis Harry terangkat saat dilihatnya pemuda di depannya itu tiba-tiba gugup. "Kubilang, tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada mengawali hari dengan pikiran yang menyenangkan," katanya lagi.

"Well, kurasa itu tak ada bedanya, kan?" tanya Rachel. Draco tidak menjawab, hanya rona di wajahnya semakin tampak jelas.

Oh, Merlin. Entah kenapa Harry merasa isi perutnya diaduk-aduk.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, dear?" tanya Rachel pada Harry.

Harry menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Yah, tiba-tiba terasa jauh lebih baik," katanya sambil menatap Draco. Pemuda pirang itu balik menatapnya. Apakah cuma perasaannya, atau memang ada kilau aneh di mata abu-abu itu?

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama sampai tiba-tiba Harry mengalihkan tatapannya ke meja di depannya.

_No. No. No. I'm not flirting with him. Hell, NO!_

"Yah, baguslah," kata Rachel. Ia kembali menyesap kopi di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum cerita padaku mengapa pagi ini kulihat kau pulang ke flatmu dengan bertelanjang kaki, Draco."

Harry nyaris tersedak mendengar penuturan Rachel. Ia tiba-tiba ingat mantel dan sepatu Draco yang tertinggal di flatnya.

"Ada sebuah insiden di...suatu tempat, Rach," kata Draco. "Yang lumayan mengejutkan hingga aku lupa barang-barangku."

Rachel memandang Draco dengan kening berkerut. "Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu. "Kejadian apa itu?"

Draco menatap Harry sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sayangnya aku sudah berjanji pada temanku untuk tidak mengungkitnya."

Alis Harry terangkat saat mendengar kata "teman".

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Rachel.

Draco mengangguk.

Rachel menyesap kopinya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Well, kurasa sudah waktunya memberi makan kucing-kucingku," katanya sambil berdiri. Ia lalu menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian. "Sampai jumpa di flat, anak-anak."

Wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke luar kedai, meninggalkan Harry dan Draco yang mematung.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamarku," kata Harry kikuk. Ia kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena berbicara yang tidak perlu. '_Apa urusannya dengan Malfoy kalau kau mau kembali ke kamarmu, bodoh?_' rutuknya.

"Yeah," hanya itu yang dikatakan Draco.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Harry kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan ke luar kedai, langsung menuju flatnya.

.

-o0o-

.

Harry setengah berlari saat menaiki tangga, mengabaikan sapaan Helen dan undangan makan malamnya karena saat ini, dengan alasan yang sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Bunyi degupnya masih bisa ia dengar bahkan dalam kondisinya yang kini terengah-engah di ujung tangga dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut.

'_Ini gawat_,' pikirnya.

Harry tidak begitu mengerti tentang proses pembentukan emosi manusia, namun ia yakin, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia dan Draco bertemu di toko Madam Malkin's, ia hanya merasa tidak suka, kalau bukan disebut benci, kepada Draco. Dan perasaan itu terus berlanjut bahkan menguat hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama lulus dari Hogwarts dan bekerja. Ia tidak mungkin merasakan apapun selain kebencian.

Karena itulah kini dirinya bingung, karena entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, ia merasa kebencian yang tertanam pada dirinya pelan-pelan berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak berani ia bayangkan. Ia mendesah mengingat bagaimana rona di wajah Malfoy membuat perutnya serasa jungkir balik. Dan bagaimana tatapan pemuda itu mampu mengalirkan aliran-aliran listrik ke dalam tubuhnya.

Oh, Merlin. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar telah mengucapkan kata-kata rayuan kepada seorang Malfoy.

Harry mengerang dalam hati. Tidak mungkin semua yang terjadi tadi seperti dugaannya. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Semua yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah buah dari kepalanya yang terlalu stress, Harry meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ya... semuanya hanyalah akibat dari rentetan persepsi yang salah hingga membuahkan kejadian yang absurd. Harry bahkan tidak yakin apakah Draco tadi benar-benar merona, karena dipandang dari perspektif manapun hal itu mustahil terjadi.

Ya. Semuanya hanyalah salah paham dirinya semata. Ya. Pasti seperti itu.

Sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia kemudian mendesah. Kejadian pagi ini benar-benar sebuah bencana baginya.

Ia kemudian berjalan dari ujung tangga menuju flatnya yang terletak persis di tengah lorong. Ia sedang melewati flat Nick yang pintunya terbuka saat ia mendengar si empunya rumah berteriak, "Kembali ke sini kau, anak nakal!", lalu mendengar suara lain yang sama sekali tidak seperti suara anak kecil, tertawa. Anehnya, Harry seperti mengenal suara itu, namun tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Ia diam untuk mendengarkan lebih seksama, namun tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar.

Ia bermaksud kembali melangkahkan kaki ke flatnya saat Nick kemudian berbicara, dengan nada menggoda dalam suaranya, "Kau suka itu, Mark?"

Harry membeku. Pantas saja ia merasa mengenal suara itu. Tawa renyah itu berasal dari suara temannya sendiri.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong bayangan tentang apa yang dilakukan Mark di tempat Nick menjadi jelas di kepalanya. Mark yang pagi ini terlihat sangat ceria, yang bercerita padanya bahwa ia bertemu seseorang, juga kejadian beberapa malam lalu saat Mark pingsan karena mabuk. Sikap Nick yang aneh. Perlakuannya pada Mark yang terlihat tidak lazim. Semuanya terikat pada benang merah yang sama.

Lalu, entah dari mana datangnya, Harry merasakan gelombang kemarahan melandanya.

Nick telah mengkhianati Draco. Pemuda arogan yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Kemudian, tanpa berpikir lagi, Harry membalikkan badannya menuju ke tempat Nick. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia mendobrak pintu lalu menerobos masuk. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya cukup baginya untuk membuatnya terhenyak.

Mark, dengan kemejanya yang setengah terbuka, tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Nick di atasnya. Kemeja pemuda itu entah berada di mana. Jarak wajah mereka hanya setengah inchi. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Harry yang tiba-tiba, juga kemarahan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau yang pilih. Kau yang bicara pada Malfoy, atau aku sendiri yang akan menceritakan hal ini padanya," ujar Harry geram, lalu melangkah keluar sambil membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Mark dan Nick yang mematung.

-End of Chapter 5-

* * *

><p>AN. Fiuh... bab 5 selesai.<p>

Saya lagi di luar kota nih, dengan perbekalan seadanya. Sebenernya chap ini saya rencanain publish kemaren, tapi apa daya, saya malah lupa bawa baterai sama charger laptop. Walhasil tuh laptop ga bias dipake. Ini aja publish pake laptop temen :(

Thank you so much much much buat yg udah baek bgt review (I love you guys!), dan beribu maaf karena ga bisa bales satu persatu review kalian (dengan keadaan ini, you know lah… poor me T.T)

Saran dan kritik yang membangun akan selalu saya tunggu :)

And see you next week... (hopefully)

Always with Love,

Kurok1n.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Sebuah pagi yang cerah.<p>

Atau seperti itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Draco tengah berada di kedainya pagi ini, melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan di pagi hari : duduk di meja counter, kopi yang mengepul di cangkirnya, berlembar-lembar kertas dengan tulisan kecil-kecil berserakan di hadapannya. Ia tengah memeriksa catatan-catatan keuangan sambil mengamati kedainya yang tenang. Sudah setahun ini ia menjalankan kedai itu, dan semenjak hari dimana ia membukanya, tempat itu kian ramai oleh pengunjung. Oleh muggle.

Sungguh ajaib mengingat bagaimana berada di tengah komunitas muggle seperti ini justru membuatnya tenang. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar apalagi mengenal keluarga Malfoy, dan itu berarti ada harapan baginya untuk memulai hidup baru, tanpa lagi tertekan oleh pandangan-pandangan menghakimi dari sebagian besar penduduk dunia sihir. Belum lagi tetangga flatnya yang-secara mengejutkan-ramah padanya. Yah, meskipun tidak _semuanya_, karena tiba-tiba kehidupannya yang tenang setahun belakangan ini kembali kacau dengan hadirnya pahlawan dunia sihir yang tersohor. Harry Potter.

Orang yang paling ia hindari tapi kini malah menjadi tetangganya. Orang yang membuatnya terjaga di malam hari hanya karena perbuatan-perbuatan kecil yang ia lakukan. Senyum, tawa, kata-kata. Lalu entah kenapa segala hal tentang pemuda itu menjadi sangat menarik di hadapan Draco. Seperti saat ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika ia tengah berpikir, bagaimana pemuda itu membasahi bibirnya sebelum tersenyum, atau saat matanya bersinar oleh kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Lalu bagaimana semua itu selalu membuat perutnya serasa tergelitik seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di dalamnya. Atau dadanya yang menghangat, seolah detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat membuatnya semakin hidup.

Draco mendesah. Hanya beberapa minggu pemuda bermata emerald itu tinggal di sampingnya dan ia kini sukses membuatnya merasa tidak normal.

Ia memandangi jalanan lewat jendela di pintu masuk. Memperhatikan sekumpulan anak kecil yang tengah berebut permen. Lalu beberapa pasang manula yang tengah berjalan tertatih, senyum tak pernah meninggalkan wajah mereka. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Draco, membuatnya mengerjap tak percaya.

'_Kira-kira sedang apa dia sekarang?'_

Seraya menggelengkan kepala, ia kembali menekuni catatan di hadapannya. Tidak begitu lama ia terhanyut dalam deret angka itu saat ia mendengar pintu kedainya terbuka. Dan Harry Potter ada di sana. Mukanya kusut. Belum pernah Draco melihat pemuda itu sebegitu murung, meski saat ia harus berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Draco mendesah. Salah satu resiko memiliki kedai kopi tepat di samping tempat tinggalmu adalah kau tidak bisa menghindari tetangga yang usil datang pagi-pagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak bertanya," jawab Draco. Ia kemudian meletakan catatannya di atas meja. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Draco sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau punya kopi?" tanya Harry. Wajahnya begitu memelas hingga membuat Draco nyaris tertawa.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa tidur dan kini kau minta kopi?" tanya Draco. Harry diam saja.

"Ada kedai teh di blok seberang, Potter. Kau bisa ke sana," kata Draco.

"Aku mau kopi," ujar Harry sambil kemudian duduk di depan meja counter, berhadapan langsung dengan Draco. "Please," katanya lagi. Draco bisa melihat keteguhan di mata hijau pemuda itu. Ia mendesah.

"Oke, satu cangkir saja, setelahnya kau bisa pergi," kata Draco lalu pergi ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan secangkir capucino di tangannya. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu di hadapan Harry.

"Thank's," gumam Harry. Draco tidak menjawab, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar mantan musuhnya itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mereka saling diam selama beberapa saat. Harry sibuk menyesap kopinya sambil terlihat berpikir. Sementara Draco berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus pada catatannya tanpa terlalu sering mencuri pandang pada pemuda di depannya itu. Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan. Hanya denting lembut yang terdengar dari dapur tempat pegawai Draco tengah mempersiapkan peralatan untuk hari ini.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kopi hitam," kata Harry.

"Jangan protes," ujar Draco.

"Kau rajin sekali bekerja," kata Harry lagi. "Bosmu pasti senang sekali denganmu," katanya lagi.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, lalu kemudian teringat pada konfrontasinya dengan Trio Gryffindor beberapa hari yang lalu. ia hanya menggeleng heran. Setelah bertahun-tahun, kecenderungan untuk salah paham pada pemuda itu tidak juga berubah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Nick?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Draco heran.

"Kutanya sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Nick?" tanya Harry mengulangi. Draco memandang Harry sejenak, lalu heran mendapati pemuda itu yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," ujar Draco ketus.

"Jawab aku, Malfoy," kata Harry bersikeras.

"Why should I, Potter?" tanya Draco kesal.

Harry tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menyesap kopi di hadapannya.

Mereka kembali diam, sibuk pada apapun yang mereka pikir sedang mereka kerjakan. Suasananya terasa canggung, hingga tak satupun dari mereka berani bersuara. Untunglah tak lama kemudian denting pintu kembali terdengar. Mereka berdua serempak menengok ke arah pintu masuk, penasaran dengan pengunjung yang datang sepagi ini, lalu mendapati Nick masuk bersama Mark. Berangkulan.

Draco memperhatikan genggaman Harry pada cangkirnya yang tiba-tiba mengencang, lalu melihat wajah pemuda itu mengeras.

"Hai," sapa Nick sambil menarik Mark serta ke arah Draco dan Harry. "Pagi yang cerah ya," katanya lagi. Draco hanya mengangguk, sementara Mark terlihat panik. Belum sempat Draco menanyakan alasan kedatangan mereka pagi-pagi begini, sesuatu tiba-tiba melesat di hadapannya menuju Nick, lalu terdengar suara berdebum. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Harry dan Nick yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Harry!" seru Mark. Namun terlambat. Kedua pemuda itu kini bergulingan di lantai kayu, saling melemparkan pukulan ke wajah masing-masing.

Draco ternganga tidak percaya. Seingatnya ia tidak menyisipkan racun apapun ke dalam minuman pemuda itu hingga membuatnya hilang kendali seperti itu. Dilihatnya Mark mencoba melerai keduanya, namun sia-sia. Entah bagaimana caranya Harry mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu hingga membuatnya terlempar ke sisi ruangan yang lain.

Dilihatnya Harry berdiri sambil terengah, tangannya meraba sesuatu di saku belakang lalu mengeluarkan kayu panjang berwarna cokelat. Ia mengacungkannya ke arah Nick.

"Mau apa kau dengan tongkat itu?" tanya Mark. Matanya mendelik ngeri.

"Menurutmu?" cibir Harry dengan nafas terengah-engah. Draco bisa melihat kemarahan yang terpeta jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Dia mau mencolok mataku dengan batang kayu itu!" seru Nick. Hidungnya berdarah.

Mark melongo. Draco juga.

Namun Draco dengan cepat menguasai diri dan berhasil menahan Harry sebelum pemuda itu sempat melemparkan kutukan apapun kepada Nick. Ia memelintir kedua tangan Harry ke belakang punggungnya dengan susah payah.

"What the hell are you doing?" serunya.

"What? Aku menghajar bajingan itu," kata Harry sambil terengah. "Sudah seharusnya."

"What?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Dia mengkhianatimu, Malfoy."

"_What?"_

"Kemarin aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan Mark!" seru Harry sambil menatap Mark.

Draco nyaris tersedak. _'Oke, ini sudah mulai tidak masuk akal,'_

"Kau melihat Nick bercumbu dengan Mark dan merasa harus memberitahuku?" tanya Draco.

"Of course! Dia kekasihmu!" seru Harry.

Draco sampai tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ia memandang Mark dan Nick−yang serempak mengedikkan bahu−bergantian, lalu memandang Harry lagi.

"Ikut aku," kata Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry lalu keluar kedai. Mereka menelusuri jalan dalam diam, tangan masih bertautan, mengabaikan beberapa pasang manula yang menatap dalam senyum, lalu berbelok ke sebuah lorong kecil. Draco menghempaskan Harry ke depan. Mereka berpandangan sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, dan aku tidak menyesalinya," jawab Harry menantang.

"You should be!" seru Draco. Ia mengurut pelipisnya perlahan sambil bersandar di dinding lorong. Harry berada di dinding satunya, jarak kedua dinding itu tidak lebih dari dua meter. "Dan beraninya kau mengeluarkan tongkat sihirmu di depan Nick," ujarnya tajam.

Harry membuang muka, wajahnya masih kelihatan penuh amarah. "Aku penyihir, itu yang seharusnya kulakukan," katanya.

"Memantrai seorang muggle tak berdaya, begitu?" sindir Draco.

"Kurasa ia pantas mendapatkannya," kata Harry.

"Tak kusangka pahlawan dunia sihir bisa sebegitu mudahnya menyiksa muggle tak bersalah," cibir Draco.

"Dan memangnya siapa kau, Malfoy? Pembela muggle sekarang?" sindir Harry balik. Draco menatap pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Setiap orang bisa berubah, Potter, termasuk juga aku," ucap Draco pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Harry menyentakkan wajahnya ke depan. Ia menatap Draco dengan ekspresi campuran antara jengkel dan menyesal. Draco mendesah lagi.

"Kenapa, Potter, kau begitu peduli dengan hubunganku dengan Nick," kata Draco.

Harry menatap Draco sekilas sebelum kembali membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku," kata Draco. "Sekarang jawab aku," tuntutnya.

"Karena kau bodoh, Malfoy," ucap Harry pelan.

"What?"

"Kau bodoh," kata Harry, kali ini dengan suara keras. "Kau boleh saja kaya, tampan, terkenal, digandrungi banyak gadis, tapi untuk masalah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, kau tidak mengerti apapun," serunya.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku tampan?"

Harry terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Draco, namun akhirnya menjawab, "bukan itu intinya."

"Kau tadi mengatakannya," tuntut Draco.

"Hermione yang bilang begitu, oke?" jawab Harry kesal. Namun Draco bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalari wajah pemuda itu, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdesir pelan.

"Yang pasti kau bodoh," tambah Harry lagi.

"Yeah, aku memang bodoh hingga salah mengira kekasih orang," sindir Draco.

Harry terlihat akan membantah, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari perkataan Draco. "Maksudmu?" tanya ia tidak mengerti. Draco memandang Harry sekilas lalu mendesah.

"Hubunganku dengan Nick tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Potter. Bisa dibilang lebih dari teman, memang, namun cinta? No," kata Draco tenang.

Harry memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau bohong," katanya. Draco hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, sementara rona merah di wajah Harry semakin terlihat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membantah saat kubilang kalian pacaran?" tanya Harry.

"Apa aku pernah bilang 'iya'?" tanya Draco balik. Ia menatap Harry yang kini salah tingkah. Pemuda itu kelihatan sangat menggemaskan dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Potter. Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan hubunganku dan Nick?" tanya Draco. Ia kini berjalan mendekati Harry yang tengah bersandar di dinding.

"Sudah kukatakan alasannya tadi," kata Harry.

"Itu bukan alasan," kata Draco. "Meski memang fakta yang kau katakan tak terbantahkan. Aku tampan," tambahnya seraya menyeringai. Ia kini berdiri tepat di depan Harry, jarak mereka tidak kurang dari tiga puluh senti, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana, beberapa anak rambutnya tergerai menutupi sisi wajahnya. "Katakan padaku, Potter."

Harry kelihatan frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan hingga semakin berantakan. "Aku tidak tahu, oke? Entah kenapa melihat Nick mengkhianatimu membuatku marah," kata Harry, yang sukses membuat Draco tertegun. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar payah," ucap Harry pelan.

Draco memandang Harry yang kini tertunduk. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bergejolak. Sesuatu yang asing, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dari dulu ia benci segala sesuatu yang menguasai dirinya. Doktrin. Kekuasaan. Namun sesuatu yang asing ini, yang bahkan tidak bisa ia namai, membuatnya tidak berdaya. Anehnya, ia tidak bisa membencinya. Bahkan saat dirinya tanpa sadar terseret ke depan, mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu, mengulurkan satu tangan untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku juga," ucapnya pelan.

Mata mereka bertemu. Hijau dan abu-abu. Lama mereka saling pandang, saling tenggelam dalam pencarian masing-masing, hingga akhirnya kesadaran mulai kembali menyergapi mereka berdua. Draco mengamati setiap inci wajah Harry dengan cermat. Alisnya yang hitam, cekung identik di ujung matanya, hidungnya, lalu bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia kemudian meraba luka di sudut bibir Harry dengan ujung jarinya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Tidak," kata Harry.

Draco tahu Harry berbohong, namun ia tidak peduli. Kepalanya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh satu hal.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan jika kulakukan ini," kata Draco. Ia meraba sisi wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum akhirnya secara perlahan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Harry. Matanya otomatis menutup. Sebuah ciuman hangat di pagi hari. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Draco mendengar Harry mengerang pelan. Ia buru-buru menarik diri.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Draco khawatir.

Namun dilihatnya Harry malah tersenyum−yang membuatnya terpana−lalu kembali menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Kali ini lebih menuntut. Tubuhnya tertarik rapat ke tubuh pemuda itu. Draco mengerang merasakan panas yang terpancar dari tubuh Harry. Tangannya secara naluriah bergerilya di tubuh pemuda itu, menelusuri setiap inci kulitnya yang lembut, hingga kemudian berlabuh di pinggang pemuda itu. Bibirnya mengecap setiap manis dari mulut mungil Harry, juga setitik darah yang membuatnya semakin berdahaga. Lama mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu, namun tanpa melepaskan diri.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kedai sebelum Bosmu marah-marah," kata Harry sambil terengah.

Draco hanya tertawa.

-End of Chapter 6-

* * *

><p>AN. Saya masih sebel soal cuti bersama yang dadakan itu, sampe2 lupa kalo masih punya tanggungan fic #plakk, alasan aja.

Saya sampe bingung mau jelasin apa lagi soal keterlambatan kali ini, Sorry… I was kinda bored lately, but yesterday, I read a Drarry fic (tittled Hadiah Kecil, from Black Bloody Rabbit) and it brought my mood back #nyengir. Thank's Sensou… :)

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, saya tunggu reviewnya temen2 ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pada mengawali hari dengan pikiran yang kusut, hingga rasanya seperti kau tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Berjalan tak tentu arah, mengabaikan ajakan sarapan dari tetanggamu, lalu menuruni tangga, keluar dari gedung dan menghirup udara segar. Menghalau segala penat yang bersarang di kepala akibat kinerjanya yang berlebihan. Dan tak ada yang mengalahkan nikmatnya aroma kopi di pagi hari, hingga tanpa sadar membuatmu melangkah di bawah matahari yang masih tersembunyi, dan berhenti di sebuah kedai milik mantan musuhmu sendiri.

Duduk dalam keheningan yang hanya diisi oleh kalian berdua, serta adu mulut kecil, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi kebutuhan bagimu. Menyesap kopi hangat dan manis, merasakan kafeinnya membangunkan kembali syaraf-syarafmu, bukan malah melelapkannya. Lalu sebuah perkelahian, dan dengan bantuan pikiranmu yang semakin kusut, kau mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di pagi hari dari mantan musuhmu sendiri. Seperti yang mungkin bisa kau bayangkan, dan yang kini Harry rasakan.

That kissing Draco Malfoy is heaven.

Pun saat dirinya kini terengah dalam dekap erat pemuda itu. Nyaris tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya, meski rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakan. Pertanyaan. Atau bahkan umpatan. Saat entah bagaimana suaranya telah kembali, satu-satunya yang bisa ia ucapkan hanyalah,

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kedai sebelum Bosmu marah-marah."

Great.

Meski bukannya tanpa arti, karena kata-kata bodohnya itu, Harry malah mendapatkan denting tawa merdu, yang membuatnya terpaku.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Namun rasanya romansa di antara rival memang tidak akan bisa berlangsung selamanya, karena sedetik kemudian, lewat sinar-sinar di kedua mata, kesadaran akan apa yang telah terjadi menyergap mereka berdua. Pun dengan pelukan mereka yang tidak juga melonggar, hingga nyaris dalam waktu yang bersamaan, keduanya saling melemparkan tubuh ke belakang.<p>

"Tadi itu…" ucap Draco terbata, kepalanya menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona yang menjalari wajahnya. Harry menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bukan karena ia bisa bersikap tenang, tapi karena ia juga terlalu shock dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Yeah…" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Kurasa memang kita sebaiknya kembali ke kedai," kata Draco akhirnya. Harry mengangguk tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, lalu mendahului berjalan di depan, sementara Draco menyusul satu meter di belakangnya. Keduanya melangkah dalam diam, melewati kembali pasangan manula yang menatap dalam senyum. Baru setelah mereka berbelok di tikungan menuju kedai, Harry mendengar Draco memanggilnya.

"Potter," panggil pemuda itu. Harry menoleh, agak terlalu cepat, dengan wajahnya yang kembali memanas. Mata mereka bertemu kembali, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Harry bisa melihat rona merah perlahan menjalari wajah pucat di depannya. Perutnya serasa jungkir balik. Lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," kata Draco setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah mendahului Harry. Harry mengikutinya dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kedai.

"Well, kau mau masuk?" tanya Draco.

Harry menatap pemuda di depannya. Mungkin hanya karena pantulan sinar matahari, namun Harry yakin ada harapan tersirat di mata pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke flat saja," jawab Harry. Draco hanya mengangguk. Lalu dengan lirikan terakhir, ia akhirnya masuk ke kedai.

.

-o0o-

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Bos?" tanya Robert saat mereka tengah berada di dapur. Draco seketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Draco balik. Robert kemudian menunjuk sesuatu di depan Draco. Draco mengikuti arah tunjuk Robert dan mendapati cangkir di depannya meluap oleh kopi yang dari tadi dituangkannya dari teko yang ia pegang. Buru-buru ia menaruh teko dan menghindari limpahan air itu.

"Shit," rutuknya sambil mencoba membersihkan cipratan yang mengenai kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Bos?" tanya Robert lagi. Draco menengadah dan mendapati anak buahnya tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"What?" tukasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Robert.

"Tentu saja," jawab Draco.

"Tapi wajahmu memerah. Kau demam?"

Kening Draco berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun tidak menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja tugasmu dan jangan pedulikan hal yang tidak penting," kata Draco sebelum kemudian beranjak menuju ruangannya.

_'This is bad... Really bad,_' pikir Draco saat tiba di ruang kerjanya. Ia segera menghempaskan diri ke kursi dan mendesah. Seorang Malfoy tidak melamun dan jika itu sampai terjadi pastilah sesuatu yang sangat buruk tengah terjadi. Dan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang memang buruk, karena apa yang ia lamunkan tidak lain adalah mantan musuh bebuyutannya sendiri.

Mantan? Entahlah. Draco juga tidak tahu titel apa yang harus ia sandangkan pada pemuda itu. Musuh? Mereka bukan remaja lagi, sudah lewat masanya mereka mempertahankan kebencian masa lalu. Teman? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tetangga? Yeah. Tetangga yang tidak diharapkan lebih tepatnya. Draco membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Dan tetangga macam apakah yang bisa membuat seorang Draco Malfoy menciumnya?

Draco mendesah. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih bisa ia rasakan lembutnya bibir Harry di bibirnya, desah nafasnya, genggamannya di kepala dan lehernya. Semuanya membuatnya gila. Gila karena tiap kali ia memikirkannya, ia semakin menginginkan kembali sensasi itu. Dan bertambah gila saat akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memikirkan pemuda itu.

Draco kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil beberapa catatan di mejanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada apapun yang tertulis di situ. Sia-sia. Kepalanya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama sekarang. Sambil menggerutu ia kemudian beranjak dari ruangannya menuju ruang pelanggan, lalu keluar lewat pintu masuk.

.

-o0o-

.

"Siang," sapa seseorang saat Harry tengah berjalan di koridor menuju ruangannya.

"Siang," balas Harry saat ia akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ron tengah memandangnya. "Hai, Ron," sapanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, mate?" tanya Ron.

"Absolutely," ujar Harry. Ron masih memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri, tahu," kata Ron. Harry memandangnya bingung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry. Ron hanya mengangguk.

'_Well, itu aneh_,' pikir Harry. Seingatnya, selain mencium Draco Malfoy pagi ini, tidak ada satupun kejadian luar biasa yang terjadi.

'_Selain mencium Draco Malfoy,_' ulang Harry dalam hati.

_Selain mencium Draco Mal__–_

Sekonyong-konyong ingatan tentang kejadian pagi ini menyerbunya, wajahnya langsung memerah tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Harry, kau oke?" tanya Ron khawatir. Harry tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Serbuan memori pagi ini tiba-tiba membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya. "Aku akan ke ruanganku dulu. Bye, Ron," ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya.

'_Ini gawat_,' pikir Harry begitu sampai di ruangannya. _'Gawat_.' Bahkan ketika dulu ia bersama Ginny, ia tidak pernah memikirkan gadis itu sebegini lama. Dan entah karena alasan apa, saat ia tersadar, segala yang ia pikirkan hanyalah tentang Draco Malfoy. Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya.

Harry berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya, tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi beberapa pasang mata tengah mengawasinya dengan khawatir. '_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' batinnya. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Dan apa yang akan dikatakannya jika ia bertemu Draco nanti? Akankah ia mengatakan bahwa semua yang terjadi hanyalah kesalahan? Hatinya terasa sakit saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Karena entah kenapa, ia pun tidak ingin menganggapnya sebuah kesalahan. Apa yang ia rasakan adalah nyata. Rasa Draco di bibirnya. Juga detak jantung pemuda itu di tangannya. Ia tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mampu.

Harry kemudian duduk di kursinya, menumpukan kepalanya langsung ke meja kerjanya lalu mendesah.

Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy.

Draco...

'_Damn!_' rutuk Harry dalam hati. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu melangkah keluar ruangannya dengan menggerutu, menyisakan orang-orang yang menatap heran. Bertanya-tanya mengapa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Draco Malfoy selalu membuatnya pusing. Ia tengah berjalan di koridor lantai dasar menuju perapian saat orang yang tengah berjalan di depannya membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Hai," sapa orang itu.

"Hai, Mark," sapa Harry kikuk. Melihat Mark di depannya mau tidak mau membuat Harry teringat tentang kesalahpahamannya kepada pemuda itu dan Nick. '_Well, siapa suruh mereka tidak menjelaskannya padaku,_' batin Harry membela diri. Namun detik itu juga ia teringat bahwa _ia_ lah yang menolak untuk diberi penjelasan. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nick?" tanya Harry.

Mark kelihatan terkejut, namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ia baik-baik saja. Cuma memar ringan di beberapa bagian, selebihnya tidak masalah."

Harry kelihatan salah tingkah. Ia kemudian mendekati Mark dan berkata, "Maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi, Mark. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa begitu_–"_

"Bodoh. Yeah," potong Mark.

Harry menatap temannya itu. Ada sinar aneh pada matanya, namun ekspresinya sulit di tebak. Ia nyaris undur diri dari sana saat tiba-tiba Mark meledak dalam tawa.

"What?" tuntut Harry. Mark masih tertawa, bahkan kini lebih keras. Harry cuma bisa merengut melihatnya.

"Tidak mengherankan Malfoy susah payah menghindarimu, Harry. Ekspresimu tadi benar-benar luar biasa!" kata Mark saat tawanya mulai reda.

Kening Harry berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Harry.

Mark hanya tersenyum. "Well, have a good day, Sobat," ujar temannya itu sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Kau sudah mengawalinya dengan hal yang luar biasa, kan?" bisiknya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Harry dengan wajah memerah. Jadi kini bukan hanya dirinya dan Draco saja yang mengetahui kejadian tadi pagi. Teman kerja dan tetangganya (Nick) pun ikut-ikutan tahu. Harry mengutuk Draco yang bisa-bisanya menceritakan rahasia itu kepada orang lain.

Mengabaikan ledekan Mark, Harry kemudian kembali berjalan menuju perapian. Menggumamkan sebuah tempat, sebelum akhirnya sensasi hangat yang menjalari kulitnya menyedotnya dalam pusaran warna.

.

-o0o-

.

Sore yang indah di pelataran taman yang kini dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga liar.

Sudah sejak lama Draco menemukan tempat itu, sebuah petak kecil penuh rumput dengan air mancur kecil menjadi pusatnya. Awalnya air mancur itu sudah tidak bisa lagi berfungsi, namun apalah artinya menjadi penyihir jika Draco tidak bisa membereskan masalah sekecil itu. Dengan lambaian ringan tongkatnya, jadilah air mancur itu berfungsi lagi. Taman itu sendiri terletak pada sebuah bukit kecil di pinggiran kota. Di antara rumah-rumah yang berjajar berjauhan. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan saat Draco pertama kali melihatnya. Padahal masih bisa ia lihat sisa-sisa kecantikannya dulu. Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, namun secara naluriah Draco mulai memperbaiki tempat itu. Menyingkirkan rumput-rumput dan tanaman kering hingga tunas-tunas baru bisa bermunculan. Merapikan sedikit demi sedikit tanaman-tanaman dengan sihir, hingga kini tempat itu menjadi jauh lebih layak di sebut taman. Meski juga tanpa mengabaikan unsur-unsur eksotis dari tanaman dan bunga-bunga liar.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, menikmati matahari yang perlahan menjingga sambil menghirup wangi bunga yang tertiup angin. Mencoba melepaskan segala penat yang bersarang di kepalanya. Juga tokoh penyebab pening yang berakselerasi sedemikian rupa hingga menjajah akalnya.

Draco tersenyum dalam diam seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menikmati keheningan tempat itu dengan matanya yang tertutup. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak bercumbu dengan dirinya sendiri di tengah buaian angin. Kesibukannya dengan kedainya membuatnya jarang menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat. Keharusannya bersikap layaknya muggle membuatnya rindu pada dunia sihir. Pada Hogwarts. Pada Slytherin. Pada rivalnya di Gryffindor. Pada Harry Potter...

Harry Potter...

Harry Pot–

Mata Draco menjeplak terbuka saat pikirannya secara tidak sadar tengah menyebut nama mantan musuhnya itu. Belum lagi sepasang mata berwarna hijau cemerlang yang tengah menatapnya dari atas tanpa berkedip.

Andai saja Draco seorang perempuan, ia pasti sudah menjerit kaget. Untunglah ia seorang laki-laki DAN seorang Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy tidak menjerit seperti perempuan. Jadi ia hanya berguling ke samping, mengabaikan rambut pirang sebahunya yang tergesek dedaunan kering, lalu duduk dan menghadap Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tuntut Draco.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Draco mengamati pemuda di depannya dari bawah ke atas. Nampak sekali ia juga sedang jenuh seperti dirinya. Draco bisa memaklumi kebutuhannya untuk berada dalam tempat yang tenang dan damai, sedamai taman miliknya ini.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Harry. Draco bermaksud menolak, namun Harry sudah terlanjur duduk dan rebahan, menikmati dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau tidak butuh ijinku," sindir Draco, sementara dirinya tetap duduk di tempatnya yang sekarang. Harry hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat ini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat ini, Potter?" sindir Draco lagi.

"Entahlah. Pikiranku sedang penat, aku hanya ingin tempat yang tenang. Lalu tiba-tiba aku di sini," jawab Harry. Draco hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia juga punya masalah yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Pikirannya juga sedang penuh dengan sesuatu–koreksi, seseorang– yang membuatnya pusing. Andai saja Harry tahu bahwa ialah sumber segala kegalauan itu.

"Taman yang cantik," ujar Harry. "Kau sendiri yang menatanya?"

Kening Draco berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa kita sudah sampai tahap saling bertanya tentang taman, Potter?" sindir Draco. Harry sekali lagi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bertanya," kata Harry cuek, namun Draco tidak menjawab.

Mereka berdua kini terdiam tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka, juga sayup-sayup kicau burung di atas sana. Memandangi langit yang berubah lembayung, juga aroma mawar yang lembut. Juga debaran hati yang tak kunjung mereda. Semuanya bagaikan simfoni yang melenakan. Draco kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput, dua meter jauhnya dari tempat Harry berbaring. Menutup mata, mengabaikan otaknya yang sedari tadi berteriak memprotes keberadaannya di dekat Harry. Baginya semua ini bagai fatamorgana, terlalu damai dan indah, hingga rasanya tidak nyata.

"Malfoy," panggil Harry.

"Hm," jawab Draco singkat.

"Kenapa pagi tadi kau menciumku?"

Draco nyaris tersentak mendengarnya. Tidak ia sangka pemuda di sampingnya itu berani mengungkit masalah tadi pagi. Namun akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco tidak menjawab lagi, meski dalam hati ia bersumpah bahwa selama hidupnya, itu adalah ciuman yang paling brilian yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Keduanya terdiam, seakan segala sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan tertelan oleh angin yang berdesir. Matahari sendiri nyaris tenggelam sepenuhnya, menyisakan langit jingga gelap bercorak awan keunguan. Draco merasakan Harry di sampingnya bergerak, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mendengar pemuda itu berkata, "Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Draco langsung bangkit saat melihat Harry mulai beranjak. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang enggan melepas Harry pergi, hingga dalam langkah ketiga pemuda itu, Draco akhirnya memberanikan diri berkata, "It was amazing."

Harry menoleh untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Draco untuk menyampaikan apa yang selama ini bersarang di kepalanya. Sambil menatap tepat mata Harry ia berkata, "The kiss. It was amazing."

Dan Harry pun tersenyum.

-End of Chapter 7-

* * *

><p>AN. Saya lagi dengerin <strong>Chopin-Nocturnes <strong>saat ngetik ini. So, bisa dimengerti kan darimana datangnya scene manis berlatarkan taman ini? #nyengir

Saya tunggu saran dan kritiknya, teman2... ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Pernahkah kau merasakan betapa hati dan pikiranmu bertentangan? Keduanya meneriakkan pendapat masing-masing dengan begitu kerasnya hingga rasanya kau berada di tengah peperangan besar? Well, setidaknya itulah yang dialami Draco sekarang, saat dirinya entah kenapa malah berjalan bersama Harry Potter menuju flat mereka. Koreksi, flat masing-masing. Sebuah hal yang aneh mengingat mereka berdua adalah penyihir DAN lingkungan di sekitar mereka yang sepi.

Sambil berusaha menjernihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, pemuda berambut pirang itu merapatkan jubahnya. Angin senja ini terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan cuaca hari itu, karena dalam dinginnya senja, ia masih bisa merasakan tubuh Harry yang hangat saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Sebuah pagi yang biasa di kedai milik Draco. Semua pegawainya tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di dapur, sementara ia sendiri tengah duduk di belakang meja counter, memeriksa catatan-catatan sambil sesekali menyesap kopi dan memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang lewat jendela kedainya. Pagi itu matahari sedang bersinar cerah, hingga rasanya memandang jalanan yang penuh dengan anak-anak kecil yang berlarian tidak terasa begitu memusingkan.<p>

Draco sudah setengah jalan memeriksa catatan keuangannya saat ia mendengar seseorang memasuki kedainya.

"Hai," sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan sambil tersenyum ragu.

"Apakah dicium olehku membuatmu ketagihan datang ke sini, Potter?" cibir Draco sambil tetap duduk di belakang meja counter. Wajah Harry memerah seketika dan Draco mengutuk kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin kopi," jawab Harry.

"Jawaban klise," balas Draco.

"Apakah dengan menjawab seperti itu aku akan dicium lagi, Malfoy?" sindir Harry balik.

Kini giliran Draco yang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dilihatnya pemuda di depannya itu menyeringai kecil, ia hanya mendengus.

"_You wish_," katanya.

"Oh, _really_?" goda Harry.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyuruh Stan, salah satu pegawainya menyiapkan secangkir kopi. Setelah sekitar lima menit, kopi pesanan Harry akhirnya datang.

"Paling tidak kau menyuguhkan kopi yang benar hari ini," kata Harry sebelum menyeruput kopinya. Draco mendongak memandang pemuda di depannya, lalu cangkir yang tengah di pegangnya yang berisi kopi hitam. Keningnya berkerut, biasanya apa yang ia maksudkan kopi adalah capucino, dan seingatnya ia tidak pernah secara spesifik menyuruh Stan membuat kopi hitam. Ditengoknya anak buahnya itu, yang setengah menyeringai sebelum kemudian kembali ke dapur.

"Kau menyuruhnya seperti kau pemilik tempat ini saja," kata Harry setelah memberikan anggukan kecil pada Stan. Draco hanya mendengus. Jika ada hal istimewa yang harus ia sebutkan mengenai pemuda di depannya ini, yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah bahwa pemuda itu memiliki kecenderungan untuk salah paham yang parah.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Draco singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Kau memperhatikanku juga ternyata," kata Harry. Ia kini menatap Draco dan semua kertas yang tengah dipegangnya. Kening Draco berkerut.

"Tempo hari saat aku bilang aku lebih suka kopi hitam, kau ternyata mengingatnya," kata Harry sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa tahu kau buta, Potter, anak buahku lah yang membuatkan kopi untukmu," jawab Draco. Matanya kembali sibuk memeriksa catatan di depannya.

"Seperti itu mengubah fakta saja," ujar Harry pelan. "Tunggu, kau bilang anak buahmu?"

Draco mendesah lalu meletakkan catatan-catatannya dan menatap balik pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kurasa ada banyak sekali hal berguna yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengacau di kedaiku, Potter," kata Draco. Alis Harry naik mendengar kata-kata Draco.

"Kurasa kita memang memiliki pandangan yang berbeda mengenai sesuatu yang berguna dan yang tidak, Malfoy," katanya.

Draco hanya mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah minta maaf pada Mark soal kesalahpahaman waktu itu," ujar Harry lagi. Draco tidak menanggapi, ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. "Dan aku datang ke sini untuk minta maaf padamu," tambah Harry.

Draco masih tidak menjawab.

"Malfoy? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Harry.

"Aku bisa memaafkanmu asal kau tidak terus-menerus datang ke sini," jawab Draco asal-asalan.

Harry terdiam cukup lama, dan Draco tidak memperhatikan bahwa wajah pemuda itu berubah serius. "Kau serius?"

"Hm," jawab Draco cuek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Harry. "Terima kasih kopinya, Malfoy."

Kepala Draco otomatis tersentak saat dilihatnya Harry beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup pintu masuk, meninggalkannya dengan perasaan aneh seperti tertusuk.

.

-o0o-

.

Hari berikutnya Harry tidak terlihat di kedai kopi milik Draco. Padahal pemuda itu selalu datang pukul setengah delapan pagi setiap harinya. Draco nyaris terlonjak saat suara bel pintu berbunyi pagi itu dan mendesah kecewa saat mendapati orang lain yang memasuki kedainya.

'_Tunggu, kenapa aku harus kecewa? Bukankah lebih baik begini? Tenang tanpa gangguan dari pemuda konyol itu?_' ujar Draco dalam hati. Namun setiap kali pekerjaannya terselesaikan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di belakang meja counter dan memandang ke arah pintu masuk, berharap seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata bundar masuk melewati pintu itu.

"Kau menunggu sesuatu, Bos?" tanya Stan pada suatu pagi. "Seseorang?"

Kening Draco berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," gerutunya. "Dan, tidak. Aku tidak menunggu apapun. Siapapun," tambahnya seraya berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Sudah seminggu sejak Harry terakhir kali datang ke kedainya. Sejak perbincangan mereka pagi itu, pemuda itu tak sekalipun nampak batang hidungnya di tempat ini, bahkan untuk sekedar terlihat berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Dan anehnya, pemuda itu pun tidak terlihat di sekitar flatnya. Draco menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang telah terjadi pada pemuda itu. Sibukkah? Tewas? No, meski pemuda itu memang gemar bermain-main dengan kematian, tapi dirinya tidak mungkin tewas tanpa serbuan berita. Setidaknya kalau benar ia tewas, Rachel, Nick, atau mungkin Helen akan mengabarinya. Entah kenapa dada Draco terasa sesak memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Atau mungkin Potter menemukan kedai kopi yang lebih enak dari miliknya? Draco langsung mengenyahkan kemungkinan ini, karena ia yakin betul, kedainya lah yang terbaik.

Atau mungkin, ia bertemu seseorang lalu sibuk jatuh cinta?

Perut Draco terasa melilit saat teringat kemungkinan ini. Ya, Harry Potter yang terkenal. The Savior. Gadis mana yang tidak mau bersanding dengannya?

Draco mengurut pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berkedut. Harry Potter dan seorang gadis. Mengapa kemungkinan ini tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya? Tapi tunggu, untuk apa ia memikirkannya? Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Harry Potter. Ia hanyalah mantan musuh selama di Hogwarts, dan calon musuh saat mereka kini bertetangga. Apa yang ia pedulikan?

Entahlah. Yang pasti kepalanya bertambah pusing setiap kali nama Harry Potter tersebut dalam pikirannya.

Draco tengah menyesap gelas kopinya yang ketiga ketika terdengar pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang, lalu mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek tengah memandanginya di pintu masuk.

"Berita buruk," katanya.

.

-o0o-

.

Draco berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pintu flat persis di samping flatnya. Tangannya yang tergenggam teracung hanya beberapa senti dari papan kayu yang memisahkannya dengan ruangan di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengetuk pintu itu, namun urung dilakukannya, karena gengsinya selalu menang.

'_Untuk apa? Apa peduliku?_' Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di kepalanya. Dan ia masih tidak mau menyerah meski jawabannya juga telah berulang kali terputar, _"Harry sekarat, Rachel memintaku memberitahumu. Ia menitipkan ini untuk diserahkan pada Harry,"_ kata Nick tadi di ruang kerjanya. Harry Potter sekarat, sesuatu yang lumrah. Harusnya ia tidak terkejut, dan tidak peduli. Namun sesuatu yang asing yang meremas hatinya menariknya hingga ke sini, tepat beberapa langkah dari pemuda yang mungkin saja tengah terbaring di ruangannya. Sambil mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia pun mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Draco mengetuk lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Rasa panik tiba-tiba menjalarinya. Nyaris saja ia akan mendobrak pintu itu sebelum akhirnya pintu itu dibuka dari dalam.

"Malfoy? Ada apa?" tanya Harry. Kening Draco berkerut melihat Harry yang tengah berdiri di depannya sambil mengenakan piyama dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kau masih hidup," kata Draco.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," sungut Harry. "Ada apa?"

"Nick bilang kau sekarat," kata Draco lagi.

"Oh," jawab Harry. "Tidak kusangka dendamnya begitu besar."

Draco terdiam mendengar penuturan Harry, lalu tiba-tiba saja kesadaran menyergapnya. _'Nick sialan, beraninya dia mempermainkanku seperti ini,' _sungut Draco dalam hati.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Baik Harry maupun Draco sepertinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Harry sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun selalu diurungkannya, membuat Draco geregetan sekaligus penasaran. Draco bermaksud memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Ia langsung menyodori Harry bungkusan itu.

"Rachel menyuruhku mengantarkan ini," katanya. Harry menerima bungkusan itu lalu membukanya, yang ternyata isinya kue dan manisan.

_'Bingkisan luar biasa untuk orang yang sekarat : manisan. Great,'_ rutuk Draco dalam hati.

"Oh, harusnya Rachel tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini," kata Harry.

Draco memandangi pemuda di depannya itu, baru kali ini ia sadar bahwa wajah pemuda itu luar biasa merah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Draco.

"Apa? Oh ini, aku demam sedikit," kata Harry sambil nyengir lemah. Kening Draco berkerut mendengarnya.

"Kau penyihir tapi sampai terkena demam?" tanya Draco.

"Yah…" kata Harry lemah.

Draco mendesah. "Dasar idiot," ujarnya. "Sudah kau obati?"

Harry hanya menggeleng. Sambil mendesah pelan, Draco menerobos masuk ke flat Harry. "Biar kubuatkan ramuan," gumamnya.

"Tunggu, Malfoy," kata Harry sambil menahan lengan Draco. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini."

Draco menatap lengannya lalu Harry bergantian. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa menangani ini sendiri," kata Harry. "Lagian, aku tidak mau mengganggumu lagi," tambahnya pelan. Draco bingung sejenak, namun akhirnya ia paham apa yang Harry maksudkan. Semua ini tak lebih karena perkataannya di kedai beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dengar, Potter, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan waktu itu," kata Draco.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak serius saat mengatakannya. Well, aku memang serius, tapi tidak seserius _itu_," kata Draco. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kata Harry.

"Intinya, lupakan saja. Oke?" kata Draco. "Sekarang, dimana kau letakkan bahan-bahan ramuanmu?"

.

-o0o-

.

_'Well, ini aneh,'_ pikir Draco. Baru saja ia merasa janggal dengan absennya Harry di kedainya seminggu belakangan ini, kini dirinya tengah berada di dapur pemuda itu, meracik ramuan sederhana untuk menyembuhkan demamnya. Ia menumbuk bahan terakhir sebelum kemudian menambahkannya ke dalam kuali yang menggelegak. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menuangkan ramuan itu ke dalam sebuah mug merah yang ia temukan di sana. _'Gryffindor sampai hal terkecil,'_ cibir Draco dalam hati.

"Minum ini, kau akan membaik," kata Draco sambil menyerahkan ramuan tadi pada Harry yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, lalu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

"Thank's" gumam Harry sambil menerima gelas dari Draco. "Ugh, menjijikkan," tambahnya saat mulai meminum ramuan itu.

"Jangan protes," sergah Draco. Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan itu. Tidak banyak perabot di sana, hanya barang-barang kebutuhan standar, dan seperangkat peralatan Quidditch yang tampak terawat dengan baik.

"Kau masih main Quidditch?" tanya Draco.

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Harry.

"Bagaimana kau membawanya? Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapmu aneh membawa sapu dan benda-benda itu," kata Draco lagi.

"Pernah mendengar mantra perluasan, Malfoy?"

Alis mata Draco terangkat saat mendengar jawaban Harry. "Well, brilian sekali−"

"Thank's," potong Harry.

"−orang yang telah mengajarkannya padamu," lanjut Draco cuek.

"Bergaullah dengan Hermione selama sepuluh tahun, kau akan terbiasa," kata Harry pasrah.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dalam keheningan. Keheningan yang memacu detak jantung lebih tepatnya. Draco menoleh ke arah jendela yang tertutupi oleh tirai-tirai. Semuanya bernuansa merah, seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Gryffindor.

"Kurasa kau perlu sedikit sinar matahari," kata Draco seraya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah jendela, membuat tirai-tirai di sana terikat ke samping hingga sinar matahari sore mulai masuk dan menerangi ruangan itu. Setelah selesai, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry.

"Kenapa kau senyum begitu?" tanya Draco curiga.

Harry hanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatmu menggunakan tongkatmu. Lagi pula, seorang Slytherin sepertimu ternyata menyukai matahari juga," katanya.

Draco hanya mendengus pelan. Matanya kembali menjelajahi ruangan itu.

"Banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, Potter," kata Draco pelan.

"Yeah, aku tahu," jawab Harry. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menambahkan, "Katakan padaku, Malfoy, apa kau sudah bertemu seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?" sungut Draco.

"Karena itu sebuah pertanyaan?" kata Harry.

"Itu bukan alasan," jawab Draco.

"Kuralat, karena itu sebuah pertanyaan dari orang yang sedang sakit sepertiku?"

Draco mendengus. "Pertama, alasanmu idiot. Kedua, kau juga idiot sampai terkena penyakit remeh seperti ini. Ketiga, aku tidak berpikir bahwa kita sudah sampai pada tahap bertanya tentang hal-hal seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Jadi kapan kita akan sampai pada tahap itu?" tanya Harry serius. Draco sedikit tersentak melihat intensitas di mata Harry. Ia kemudian berdehem untuk meredakan debar jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tidak terkendali.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang," kata Draco. "Jangan lupa minum ramuan di samping tempat tidurmu besok pagi," tambahnya seraya bangkit dari kursi.

"Tak bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar saja?" tanya Harry. Andai saja Draco sedang tidak sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, ia pasti akan tertawa melihat wajah Harry yang begitu memelas. "Please?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco memandang Harry lagi lalu mendesah. "Memangnya kau pikir berapa umurmu? Lima tahun?" ejeknya. Ia kembali melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ketika Draco hendak membuka pintu itu, ia tiba-tiba berbalik, memandang Harry yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Aku akan kembali malam nanti," lanjutnya, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu dan keluar.

_'Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?'_ maki Draco dalam hati. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa manusia berakal sepertinya bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan ke wajahnya, berharap rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya segera menghilang, ia berjalan menuju flatnya sendiri.

Draco hanya tidak tahu, bahwa ketika ia keluar tadi, ia meninggalkan Harry dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

* * *

><p><em>aah~ yume ja nai to mune no kodou wo kazoeteiru<em>

_ano sora ni ukabu ikutsumo no hikari atsume_

_koi wa kagayaku~_

[ikimono gakari-kimi ga iru]


	9. Chapter 9

Sore itu di kedainya, Draco tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Berulang kali ia memerintahkan hal yang sama kepada Robert, anak buahnya, untuk mematikan perapian. Padahal tidak ada satupun perapian di tempat itu, sehingga Robert yang malang harus berkeliling kedai, mencari ceruk berbentuk persegi yang mungkin saja luput dari pandangannya, sebelum akhirnya Stan meyakinkannya bahwa memang tidak ada perapian di tempat itu. Belum lagi pesanan pelanggan yang sering salah. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ada pelanggan yang memesan, Draco selalu bersikeras bahwa pesanan itu adalah kopi hitam. Padahal para pegawainya sudah dengan jelas mencatat di nota mereka setiap pelanggan memesan. Hal ini membuat pegawainya para menjadi khawatir. Siapa tahu Bos mereka terserang penyakit aneh hingga membuatnya sering melamun dan menggumam sendiri.

"Kau oke, Bos?" tanya Stan saat ia selesai mengantarkan pesanan di meja paling ujung.

Draco yang sedari tadi melamun sambil mencorat-coret kertas di depannya memandangnya bingung.

"Kau oke?" tanya Stan lagi.

Kesadaran sepertinya mulai merayapi Draco sehingga keningnya kini berkerut.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?" sergah Draco. Stan menaikkan alis matanya.

"Kau melamun, lalu menggumam, lalu mencorat-coret catatanmu sendiri," kata Stan sambil menunjuk catatan di depan Draco. Draco melihat catatannya yang kini sudah tidak terbaca lalu mendengus.

"Catatan ini memang sengaja kucoreti," katanya.

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Sebetulnya catatan itu adalah ringkasan alur kas mereka selama satu bulan ini. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Draco menyusunnya. Namun semua itu rasanya tidak penting lagi. Harga dirinya, terlebih lagi keresahannya, adalah prioritas nomor satu untuk saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Bos, kurasa kau sebaiknya beristirahat. Keluar, lalu menemui seseorang," kata Stan.

"Seseorang?" tanya Draco curiga. Stan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa kau ingin bertemu seseorang. Siapa tahu kau punya janji. Semacam itulah," katanya.

Draco mendesah. Ya, ia memang punya janji. Dan ia harus menunaikannya dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Harry berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam flatnya sendiri. Saat itu sudah pukul 7 malam, dan Draco bisa datang kapan saja. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?<p>

_'Tunggu, kenapa aku harus panik seperti ini?'_ tanya Harry dalam hati. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, namun kemudian ia teringat alasan kenapa Draco datang ke apartemennya. _'Karena aku memintanya...'_ jawabnya dalam hati. Ia mendesah. Permintaannya sore tadi memang di luar dugaan. Hal itu terucap saja dari mulutnya saat ia melihat Draco hendak meninggalkannya. Dan ia terkejut ketika Draco berkata akan datang malam ini. Ah, siapa sangka pemuda penuh gengsi itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Bukannya Harry tidak senang. Ia malah terlalu senang, hingga rasanya apa yang terjadi seakan tidak nyata. Dan menjadi panik saat kesadaran mengenai apa yang terjadi benar-benar menghampirinya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di ruang tengah lalu memainkan kue-kue di atas meja, termasuk juga kue pemberian Rachel. Berpikir keras, namun tidak jelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan. Ia mendesah frustasi saat pikirannya tidak menghasilkan apapun. Ia nyaris mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

_'This is it,'_ pikirnya pasrah seraya beranjak menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu tampak menunggu di sana dengan gelisah.

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu. Lampu di depan flat Harry yang redup tak lantas membuat rona yang menjalari wajahnya tertutupi. Tanpa sadar Harry tersenyum.

"Hai," jawab Harry. "Silakan masuk," imbuhnya sambil bergeser ke samping, membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya masuk. Mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah dalam diam kemudian duduk di sofa. Draco kembali mengamati ruangan itu, sementara Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terima kasih untuk ramuanmu, demamku sepertinya sudah sembuh sekarang," katanya. Draco langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Harry.

"Oh, sepertinya bantuanku sudah diperlukan di sini," kata Draco sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu," cegat Harry sambil menahan lengan Draco. "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak membutuhkanmu," katanya sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengatakannya, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa rona yang menjalari wajah Draco semakin kentara.

"Arogan seperti biasanya, Potter," kata Draco sambil melepas tangan Harry dari lengannya lalu kembali duduk. "Kau punya bir?"

Harry hanya tersenyum lalu segera melangkah menuju dapur. Ia kembali dengan beberapa botol bir di tangannya. Menyerahkan satu kepada Draco, lalu membuka satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Draco langsung merebut botol itu dari tangannya.

"Kurasa orang sakit sepertimu tidak dianjurkan minum bir," katanya santai. Harry merengut melihat botolnya yang kini diminum Draco.

"Lalu aku harus minum apa?" tanya Harry.

"Teh," kata Draco. "Atau kopi."

Harry hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan ini. Mereka lalu duduk dalam diam, dengan Draco yang asyik meminum birnya, dan Harry yang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Suasana di ruangan itu begitu hening hingga rasanya mencekam. Harry tidak tahu harus berbuat ataupun berkata apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mulai memakan kue pemberian Rachel. Rasanya teralu manis.

Baru saja ia hendak meletakkan kembali kue itu ke atas meja, sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Malfoy," panggil Harry. Draco tidak menjawab, namun Harry tahu kalau ia mendengarkan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus berbicara. "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk hidup bersama muggle?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Draco balik. Harry menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya saja dengan sikapmu dulu terhadap muggle, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau kini melebur bersama mereka," ujarnya.

"Setidaknya muggle tidak memiliki tongkat yang bisa membunuhmu," jawab Draco singkat.

"Yeah, tapi beberapa dari mereka memiliki senapan," balas Harry berusaha bercanda.

Sebenarnya Harry mulai mengerti kenapa seorang pengusung paham Darah Murni seperti Draco Malfoy memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari dunia sihir dan hidup bersama muggle. Segalanya tak lebih karena luka masa lalu. Segalanya tak lebih karena penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang terlalu besar, hingga pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya ini memutuskan untuk menyingkir. Setidaknya muggle di lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal kini tidak ada yang mengenal nama Malfoy. Draco aman di sini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan hidup di sini?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Berhentilah bertanya hal-hal yang membuat pusing, Potter," kata Draco. Ia kembali meminum birnya.

"Oh, seorang Malfoy bisa pusing juga rupanya," ledek Harry.

"Aku memperingatkanMU agar kau tidak pusing karena memikirkan hal-hal sulit," bantah Draco.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya sulit," kata Harry. "Mungkin otakmu yang sempit yang menganggapnya begitu."

"Lucu sekali, mengingat kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh seorang penyihir yang terkena demam," cibir Draco.

"Yeah, dan kau menyebalkan," kata Harry sambil melemparkan kue yang diberi Rachel ke arah Draco. Draco terlihat terkejut, namun kemudian langsung memincingkan matanya ke arah Harry.

"Jangan mulai perang ini, Potter. Kau tahu kau pasti kalah," kata Draco sambil memasang tampang mengancam.

"Yeah?" ledek Harry sambil kembali melemparkan cemilan ke arah Draco, yang langsung mengenai wajahnya. Ia langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Draco yang merupakan campuran antara terkejut dan kesal.

"Kau tanggung akibatnya sendiri," geram Draco sebelum akhirnya ia melemparkan segenggam cemilan sekaligus ke arah Harry.

Dan begitulah perang makanan dimulai. Harry dan Draco kini saling serang makanan, dengan bantalan sofa sebagai tameng. Kue-kue yang diberikan Rachel sore ini berhamburan di udara tanpa bisa tertolong lagi. Ketika cemilan yang tersaji di atas meja mulai habis, mereka saling melempar bantal sofa. Saling mendorong, menyerang, memukul. Semuanya dilakukan di atas sofa yang berkeriut pasrah. Saat Harry lengah, Draco langsung menyerangnya dengan sebuah pukulan keras hingga Harry nyaris terjatuh dari sofa.

"Kau Slytherin licik," seru Harry sambil melancarkan serangan balasan. Draco yang masih menyeimbangkan diri setelah melemparkan serangan, belum siap menerima serangan balasan, sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Harry mendorongnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan pada detik berikutnya, mereka berdua sudah bertindihan di atas sofa dengan Harry di atas Draco.

Harry tertawa melihat Draco yang susah payah menahan tawa. Ekspresinya sulit ditentukan, antara kesal karena kalah, juga geli atas apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Lalu, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, pemuda itupun tertawa. Tawa yang seakan membawa keajaiban karena raut wajah dingin yang selama ini Harry lihat berubah total. Tidak ada lagi sorot mata dingin di sana, yang ada hanyalah gelak tawa serta ekspresi hangat. Denting suara yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu pun tanpa sadar membuat tawa Harry perlahan berubah menjadi senyum lembut.

Draco yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Harry langsung menghentikan tawanya. Entah bagaimana caranya wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Menyadari kondisi ini, Draco menggeliat tidak nyaman, sementara wajahnya kembali memerah. Namun Harry tetap pada posisinya.

"Kurasa kau bisa melepasku sekarang, Potter," kata Draco. Wajahnya yang pucat kini memerah, dan perut Harry kembali serasa jungkir balik.

"Potter?" tanya Draco ragu-ragu. Namun Harry tidak mendengarnya. Segala inderanya kini tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada wajah di depannya. Pada sepasang abu-abu yang kini tengah menatapnya. Pada helai-helai keemasan yang menutupi kening dan alisnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur untuk menyentuh rambut Draco dan tersenyum saat kelembutan menyentuh telapak tangannya, persis seperti apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah bagian dirinya yang lain juga akan terasa sama seperti apa yang ia impikan. Kulitnya yang halus, dan bibir itu. Merah muda merekah yang membuat detak jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"Potter?" tanya Draco lagi. Dan Harry memerhatikan bagaimana bibir itu bergerak saat menyebut namanya. Juga saat pemiliknya sekilas menggigit bagian bawahnya.

"Lakukan itu lagi, Malfoy," kata Harry tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Draco bingung.

Harry tidak menimpali. Kepalanya kini terlalu tumpul untuk diajak berpikir.

Lalu, sebelum otaknya mampu kembali bekerja, sebelum kesadaran menguasainya, ia telah memajukan wajahnya, menutup mata.

.

-o0o-

.

Tidak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan keadaan Draco selain kacau balau.

Bermula dari ucapan bodohnya di flat Harry sore tadi, hingga kini dirinya yang tengah terperangkap dalam situasi tidak terduga. Siapa lagi yang bisa di salahkan selain pemuda konyol dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata yang sangat hijau. Tidak. Draco tidak pernah menganggap sepasang hijau indah. Setidaknya sampai ia kini melihatnya dalam jarak dekat. Ternyata memang tidak ada mata lain yang lebih hijau dari mata Harry. Dan dengan enggan ia mengakui bahwa mata itu tidaklah buruk. Indah malah. Shit, sangat indah.

Belum lagi ia selesai dengan observasinya pada kedua bulatan hijau itu, pemiliknya tiba-tiba tertawa. Draco tidak mengerti apa yang ia tertawakan. Namun saat ia melihat kondisi ruangan itu yang nyaris hancur oleh makanan yang berserakan di mana-mana, juga "perang" yang mereka lakukan, dan terlebih lagi, suara tawa yang terdengar sangat dekat itu, mau tidak mau membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Ia pun tertawa, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun Malfoy di dalam dirinya. Ia tertawa keras seolah sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dirinya tidak tertawa. Dan memang begitulah keadaannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak merasakan perasaan bebas seperti ini.

Namun kemudian tawanya terhenti saat ia menyadari posisinya yang janggal. Juga raut wajah pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba berubah lembut. Draco tidak bisa menahan rona yang menjalari wajahnya saat melihat intensitas pada sepasang mata emerald itu.

"Kurasa kau bisa melepasku sekarang, Potter," katanya, berusaha menguasai keadaan. Namun pemuda yang ia ajak bicara tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Malah kini tangannya terulur dan menyentuh rambut yang menutupi keningnya, lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak terkendali.

"Potter?" tanya Draco lagi. Pemuda itu masih tidak menjawab. Malah matanya kini berkonsentrasi pada bibir Draco, membuatnya gelisah hingga tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Lakukan itu lagi, Malfoy," kata Harry. Draco tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu maksudkan.

"Lakukan apa?" tanya ia bingung.

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba apapun, wajah di depannya tiba-tiba mendekat. Dan kedua mata yang menutup adalah yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang hangat memerangkap bibirnya.

Merlin...

Draco masih ingat rasanya mencium Harry Potter. Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, di sebuah lorong kecil di dekat flatnya. Ada sesuatu yang meledak di dalam tubuhnya. Akalnya, pikirnya, semua seakan tersapu bersih saat sepasang bibir hangat menekan bibirnya. Meninggalkannya dengan segumpal emosi yang mendesak.

Secara naluriah ia menutup mata, mencoba menikmati setiap cumbuan Harry padanya. Deru nafas pemuda itu di pipinya, desahan kecil... Bisa ia rasakan tangan Harry yang semula menekan pundaknya kini bergeser ke pinggangnya, menariknya ke arah pemuda itu. Dan ia mendesah saat tubuh mereka saling menekan dan panas dari tubuh Harry mengalir ke tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti selamanya, ciuman mereka akhirnya berakhir. Keduanya saling memandang sambil terengah. Draco hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah yang memanas saat Harry tersenyum padanya. Senyuman itulah masalahnya. Ia tak bisa berkutik jika pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum seperti itu. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat wajah di depannya kembali mendekat, dan menutup mata saat ia merasakan nafas pemuda itu di wajahnya. Hanya butuh waktu dua detik bagi bibir mereka untuk bertemu kembali.

Draco sudah nyaris merasakan bibir Harry lagi saat tiba-tiba saja pintu depan menjeplak terbuka.

"Harry! Kami da–" ucapan orang tersebut langsung terpotong saat ia melihat bagaimana Draco dan Harry berposisi.

Merlin...

Jika ada orang yang paling tidak ingin Draco temui saat ini, sudah pasti orang itu adalah Sirius Black dan kawan serigalanya.

* * *

><p>an. Drarry atau Harco, ga jelas juga. Tergantung mood, hehe... #plak

Balesan review untuk** NN** (yang sepertinya tidak punya akun FFN): Yep, beberapa orang memang akan menganggap percintaan antara dua orang laki-laki sebagai sesuatu yang aneh. Namun bagi beberapa orang yang lain, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang indah, sesuatu yang bisa memacu adrenalin (?). Kalau kamu menganggap karena hal ini saya aneh, saya akan terima julukan itu dengan senang hati :) Terima kasih banyak atas kesediaannya mereview, meski kamu tidak memaksudkannya sebagai _flame_, akan saya anggap itu sebagai _flame_. Saya ga marah kok, justru sebaliknya. Saya sangat bersemangat karena ini _flame_ pertama saya! (senangnya!) Karena entah kenapa saya sangat sangat senang saat ada orang yang mereview fic saya dengan sebegitu gamblang dan indahnya. Serius. Saya sampe tersipu sendiri saat baca review kamu ^^

Terima kasih banyak ya. Di bab ini saya sajikan adegan ciuman lagi tuh. Ada komentar? :D

Love,

Kurok1n.


	10. Chapter 10

Perapian di ruangan itu berkeretak pelan seiring api di dalamnya yang perlahan mulai padam. Batu bara yang merah berpendar lemah karena terhembus angin malam yang tidak sengaja terperangkap lewat celah kecil di jendela. Di tempat berbentuk persegi itu, empat orang laki-laki terlihat duduk dalam diam. Keduanya duduk berpasangan. Sepasang muda, dan sepasang setengah baya.

Harry bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Matanya memandang bergantian tiga laki-laki di dekatnya. Semuanya tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ia mendesah pelan. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia berharap akan terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sirius?" tanya Harry.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sirius pendek.

Harry memerhatikan ayah baptisnya itu kini duduk bersandar, kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya, sementara kerut di keningnya tidak kunjung hilang. _Dia marah,_ Harry menyimpulkan dalam hati.

"Kau tidak bilang akan berkunjung," kata Harry lagi. Remus terlihat akan menjawab, namun Sirius langsung memotong.

"Kau bilang kami boleh datang kapan saja, meski tengah malam. Sekarang sudah tengah malam," katanya.

Harry langsung teringat dengan percakapan mereka saat ia hendak pindah ke flat barunya. Juga bagian di mana Sirius meledeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menangkap basah Harry dengan seseorang. _Well, semuanya terjadi dalam waktu bersamaan_, pikir Harry. Masalahnya, orang yang tertangkap basah sedang bersamanya adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian bersama?" tanya Sirius sambil menghirup teh yang ia pegang. Harry dan Draco saling pandang terkejut.<p>

"Dengar, Sirius, semua ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan−" kata Harry.

"Bukan?" selidik Remus. Pria setengah baya itu tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Harry dan Draco.

"Well, setidaknya sekarang aku belum tahu," kata Harry tergagap.

"Jadi... kalian tidak bersama?" tanya Sirius. Harry merasa Draco kembali memandangnya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Itu−"

"Tenang saja Mr. Black, posisi saya dan Potter tadi tidak menginterpretasikan apapun," sela Draco. Harry menatap bingung pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau dan Harry bertindihan di atas sofa saat kami datang?" selidik Sirius. Rahangnya menegang. Harry mengambil cangkir tehnya hanya supaya ada yang dikerjakan, tanpa benar-benar bermaksud meminumnya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Potter tersedak makanan," jawab Draco santai. Rahang Harry jatuh saat mendengar jawaban itu. Alis Sirius terangkat, lalu tiba-tiba pria itu memandang tajam Harry. Harry buru-buru menutup mulut dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sirius. "Dan kau bermaksud menolongnya, begitu? Dengan mulutmu?"

Harry sukses tersedak.

"Akan jadi seperti itu jika saja Anda dan Mr. Lupin tidak tiba-tiba datang," jawab Draco lagi. Harry kembali melongo mendengar penuturan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Apakah Draco sedang mengumumkan perang terbuka dengan ayah baptisnya? Dilihatnya ia dan Sirius saling melemparkan tatapan dingin. Tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kau kembali ke rumahmu sendiri anak muda, malam sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu," kata Remus menengahi. Draco tidak menjawab, ia malah memandang Harry−yang masih kebingungan−lalu mendesah.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku pulang," katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Harry tanpa sadar mengikutinya.

"Biar kuantar dia sampai depan," kata Harry saat sadar bahwa Remus dan ayah baptisnya memandanginya heran.

.

-o0o-

.

_Andai saja Blaise di sini_, kata Draco dalam hati. Andai saja ada Blaise di sini, ia akan langsung bertanya pada pemuda berkulit hitam itu tentang apa yang harus dikatakan oleh seseorang kepada orang yang nyaris menciumnya dan kini mengantarnya sampai pintu depan flatnya sendiri. Draco berdehem meski tenggorokannya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"So, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya pemuda bermata emerald di depannya. Draco mendongak untuk menatap hijau itu langsung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Draco.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Malfoy. Kau sendiri yang terang-terangan mengumumkan perang dengan Sirius," kata Harry.

Draco hendak membantah, namun kemudian ia teringat ucapannya di dalam tadi. _Apakah_ _mengaku bahwa ia tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu akan memperbaiki semuanya?_ tanya ia dalam hati. Draco mendesah. Sudah pasti tidak.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka?" tanya Draco balik.

Kening Harry berkerut. Pemuda itu menatap Draco lama, namun tiba-tiba menunduk, sementara Draco berusaha memandang ke arah lain. Langit-langit, dinding, pintu flat Rachel. Ke manapun. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Harry.

Draco tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia pun tidak tahu. Mengenai hubungannya dengan Harry, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi rumit.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau yakini," kata Draco akhirnya. Ya, dengan begitu ia pun akan tahu, bagaimana pemuda di depannya ini memandang hubungan mereka. Ia kemudian menatap Harry yang ternyata tengah menatapnya.

"Bagaimana jika yang kuyakini ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan?" tanya Harry.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Draco. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mendesah.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Masuklah, sudah malam," imbuhnya.

Pipi Draco merona. "Jangan menganggapku gadis kecil, Potter," sungutnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Harry seraya tersenyum. "Kau sama sekali bukan gadis kecil."

_Sial. Bisa-bisanya ia merayu di saat seperti ini_, pikir Draco. Namun ia menurut. Sambil menggumamkan 'Selamat malam' ia pun masuk ke flatnya lalu menutup pintu.

.

-o0o-

.

Kini giliran Harry yang tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya tengah mengembara ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dirinya tengah berada di ruang tengah flatnya bersama seseorang berambut pirang. Saat ruangan sepi itu tiba-tiba menjadi ramai oleh pekikan dan teriakan. Lalu menjadi kacau saat setiap inci makanan bertebangan. Lalu mereka bertindihan. Sebuah ciuman.

Lalu Sirius dan Remus yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Harry mendesah. Ia masih ingat kata-kata kedua orang itu sebelum mereka pulang ke Grimmauld Place.

"Sepertinya bakatmu untuk terkena masalah tidak terbatas pada lingkup sekolah saja, Harry," gurau Remus. Saat itu mereka tengah duduk bertiga di depan perapian. Harry sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya dan tidak menjawab. Ia tahu kedua orang di depannya tengah memandanginya lekat, namun ia tidak punya keberanian, atau kenekatan, untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus Malfoy, Harry?" tanya Sirius.

_Ya, kenapa harus Malfoy?_ tanya Harry dalam hati. _Kenapa harus pemuda itu yang tertangkap basah dengannya malam ini? Kenapa tidak pemuda lain? Kenapa bukan gadis lain?_

Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Kami tidak akan mencampuri perasaanmu, Harry. Hanya saja, pikirkanlah baik-baik. Tentang kalian. Tentang semua ini," kata Remus.

"Sepertinya kalian salah mengartikan hubunganku dengan Malfoy," kata Harry. Dilihatnya Remus mengangguk, sementara Sirius masih tetap diam sambil memandang perapian.

"Hubunganmu dengannya sudah jelas. Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih−Harry mengernyit mendengar kata 'kekasih'−tapi perasaanmu. Perasaanmu lah yang terpenting saat ini. Perasaanmu sepenuhnya milikmu, Harry. Kami hanya berharap kau bisa memahaminya, sehingga kau tidak akan menyesal suatu saat nanti," kata Remus mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Harry kembali mendesah.

Andai saja.

Andai saja...

Ia kembali membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mencoba mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ruang tidurnya terasa aneh, karena tiba-tiba saja wangi musk menguar kuat di ruangan itu, membuatnya merasa bahwa ada seseorang di sana.

Matanya yang dari tadi tidak bisa terpejam kini mulai terasa berat. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, ia mulai bermimpi tentang seseorang dengan iris berwarna abu-abu dan bibir yang sangat lembut.

.

-o0o-

.

Pagi harinya Harry terbangun oleh suara klakson mobil yang terus menyahut dari jalanan di depan flatnya. Ia menggeliat pelan sambil mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Ia melihat jam di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul 7 pagi. Sambil menggerutu malas, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jika saja bukan karena janji temunya dengan Ron dan Hermione siang ini, Harry akan dengan senang hati melanjutkan tidurnya yang telah banyak berkurang. Namun kini ia harus mandi dan bersiap.

Pukul delapan pagi ia sudah berada di depan pintu flatnya, memandang ke arah kiri, tempat seseorang yang tadi malam nyaris diciumnya tinggal. Bertanya-tanya sedang apa gerangan pemuda itu sekarang. Ia mendesah lemah. Segala hal tentang Gryffindor, keberanian, tekad, kesungguhan, kenekatan, rasanya telah sepenuhnya tercabut darinya saat ini. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, ia ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Namun apa yang akan ia katakan padanya nanti?

Setelah memandang ke arah pintu itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan harapan bodoh bahwa pemiliknya akan muncul, Harry kemudian melangkah menuruni tangga, menuju ke luar gedung.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah di antara gedung langsung menerpa wajahnya saat ia mulai melangkahkan kaki di trotoar di depan gedung. Ia memandang sekeliling, memutuskan jalan mana yang akan ia ambil, saat kemudian aroma kopi menyapa hidungnya.

Malfoy.

Tanpa Harry sadari, kakinya melangkah menuju satu kedai yang terletak persis di samping gedung flatnya. Ia kemudian mengintip melalui jendela kaca yang nyaris menjadi dinding, mencari seseorang di sana. Tidak ada. Karena sudah terlanjur ke sana, Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar, mencoba peruntungannya.

Pintu masuknya bergemerincing lirih saat ia membukanya. Suara yang telah ia hafal.

"Hai," sapa salah seorang pelayan yang ia kenali dengan nama Stan. Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja counter. "Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau datang," lanjut Stan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi," kata Harry. Stan hanya mengangguk. Harry kemudian memandang sekeliling, ke ruangan yang masih nampak lengang itu. Ada sepasang orang tua yang tengah menikmati kopi mereka di sudut ruangan, sementara di sisi kanannya, seorang pelayan muda tengah sibuk mengelap meja. Pandangannya kemudian terarah ke pintu dapur, dimana bunyi gemerincing lembut terdengar dari sana. Lalu terakhir ke sekat kayu di belakang meja counter yang memisahkannya dengan ruangan lain di baliknya. Harry tiba-tiba berharap bahwa ada seseorang berambut pirang di sana.

"Bos tidak mau keluar," kata Stan. Harry segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap pria bertubuh kekar itu.

"Maaf?" tanya Harry.

"Sejak tiba pagi tadi, ia belum keluar sekalipun dari ruangannya. Seperti sedang mengurung diri," kata Stan sambil menunjuk ke sekat kayu yang tadi dipandangi Harry. Harry terdiam.

"Mungkin patah hati," tambah Stan sambil memandang menembus dinding menuju ruangan Draco.

_Patah hati_... ulang Harry dalam hati.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Stan lagi. Orang itu kini sibuk mengelapi gelas-gelas yang terpajang rapi di atas meja counter.

"Kopi hitam," jawab Harry singkat.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Stan seraya beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Harry dengan kening yang berkerut.

.

-o0o-

.

"Kau gila," kata Ron saat mereka tengah berjalan di sepanjang Diagon Alley siang itu. "Sirius dan Lupin memergokimu saat kalian tengah−"

"Tidak usah diucapkan, Ron," potong Harry. Ron menampilkan mimik muka tercekik.

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi, tapi lebih baik tidak kutanyakan," katanya.

"Keputusan yang bagus," timpal Harry.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Harry?" tanya Hermione. "Kau tidak mungkin terus berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian."

Harry sepenuhnya sadar akan hal itu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat ataupun berkata apa.

"Sudah kau coba untuk membicarakannya dengan Malfoy?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Berbicara dengan Malfoy tentang hubungan kami? Yang benar saja, 'Mione," ucap Harry getir.

"Yeah, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Atau dilakukannya," kata Ron. "Tapi aku yakin kau ahli menangkal mantra-mantra jahat, mate," imbuhnya sambil menepuk pundak Harry.

"Berlebihan seperti biasa, Ron," sindir Hermione. Gadis itu kemudian maju beberapa langkah lalu berbalik untuk menghadap Harry secara langsung. "Kecuali kau memang suka dengan keadaan menggantung seperti ini, Harry, aku benar-benar menyarankanmu untuk berbicara dengan Malfoy. Tanpa tongkat, tanpa sihir. Hanya bicara," katanya. Ia menatap Harry sejenak lalu kembali melangkah. "Demi Merlin, kalian sudah dewasa, jangan bersikap seperti gadis remaja konyol!" tambahnya.

Harry tidak menimpali. Pikirannya kini sibuk mencari cara untuk berbicara dengan Draco. Rasanya seperti mencari alasan untuk mengutuk pemuda itu tepat di depan hidung Snape, namun jauh, jauh lebih sulit.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, mate. Kalau harus jujur, aku juga tidak tahu tentang sikap gadis remaja konyol," bisik Ron sambil menepuk pundak Harry.

.

-o0o-

.

Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya saat Harry tengah gelisah di flatnya sendiri. Berulang kali ia hendak membuka pintu depannya lalu melangkah keluar, namun berulang kali pula ia batalkan.

_Oke, letakkan tongkatmu, lalu keluarlah_, ucap Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian meletakkan tongkatnya di atas meja di ruang tengah, lalu merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, ia pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar, menuju flat di sampingnya.

Tidak sampai lima detik, ia sudah berada di depan pintu flat Draco. Jantungnya berdegup aneh, telapak tangannya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Ia hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu itu, namun sebelum ia berhasil, pintu itu tiba-tiba menjeplak terbuka, menampilkan pemiliknya dalam balutan jas warna hitam.

_Merlin, kenapa ia harus terlihat sangat tampan di saat seperti ini? _Batin Harry. Namun secepat pikiran itu datang, secepat itu pula Harry mengusirnya.

"Kita harus bicara, Malfoy," kata Harry. Draco kelihatan terkejut, namun dengan cepat menguasai diri.

"Bisakah lain kali? Aku sedang ada urusan saat ini," katanya. Harry memperhatikan pemuda itu berkali-kali menengok ke belakang, seperti ada sesuatu yang menunggunya. Dan ia memang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ini penting," tegas Harry. Draco hendak membuka mulut ketika sebuah suara di belakangnya menghentikannya.

"Siapa di sana, Draco?"

Lalu Harry melihatnya. Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam flat Draco. Seorang wanita yang Harry yakin seumuran dengannya. Rambut cokelatnya panjang bergelombang, jatuh dengan indah di sisi-sisi lengannya. Matanya berwarna abu-abu, atau biru? Ia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru tua. Cantik sekali.

Harry kembali memandang Draco. "Sepertinya kau memang sedang sibuk," ujarnya pahit sambil mulai berjalan menuju flatnya sendiri.

"Potter, tunggu!" cegat Draco sambil memegangi lengan Harry. Harry berhenti dan memandang Draco dan lengannya bergantian. Tangannya kemudian melepaskan tangan Draco yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Maaf aku sudah menginterupsi kegiatanmu, Malfoy. Selamat malam," ucap Harry sambil masuk ke flatnya sendiri dan menutup pintu, mengabaikan Draco yang terus memanggil.

Sambil bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya, Harry berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia merasa begitu kelelahan seperti sekarang. Jantungnya bertalu-talu namun tenaganya seperti terserap habis. Hanya melihat Draco bersama dengan seorang wanita saja membuatnya tidak berdaya seperti ini.

_God, apa yang sudah ia perbuat padaku?_ desah Harry dalam hati.

Menyadari tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat di sana, akhirnya Harry memaksakan diri berjalan menuju kamar. Rasanya ia ingin tidur panjang, tanpa terganggu oleh hal-hal yang membuat kepala serta dadanya sakit. Kamar tidur yang ditujunya gelap sekali, namun tidak sedikitpun terpikirkan olehnya untuk menyalakan lampu.

Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mendesah panjang. Tiba-tiba merasa malu pada tindakannya tadi. Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Hermione sebagai tindakan gadis remaja konyol?

Harry menelentangkan tubuhnya, mencoba memaksa matanya untuk menutup. Gagal. Ia terlonjak saat dering familiar dari ruang tengah tiba-tiba memenuhi pendengarannya. Memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, ia akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan itu untuk memeriksa. Tidak ada apapun di sana, namun dering itu terus berlanjut. Harry mengambil tongkatnya lalu mulai memeriksa segala sesuatu di sana: meja pendek, peralatan Quidditch, sofa, lantai. Tidak ada apapun. Ia menajamkan telinga untuk mencari sumber suara. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada buffet kecil di pojok ruangan. Ia mendekati buffet itu lalu membuka kenop kecil berukir pohon pinus di sana. Ada sebuah kotak putih penuh tombol dan sebuah pegangan berwarna sama.

Sampai saat itu Harry baru menyadari bahwa ada telepon di flatnya.

_Benar, flat muggle_, batinnya. Ia pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Keluar sekarang, Potter. Kita harus bicara," ujar suara dari seberang sana.

Malfoy?

_Oke, sejak kapan darah murni sepertinya bisa menggunakan telepon?_

"Yeah? Aku tidak mau mengganggu Mr. Malfoy yang sibuk," sungut Harry.

"Potter, aku serius. Keluar sekarang," desak Draco.

"Coba saja paksa aku keluar," tantang Harry. _Yeah, coba saja paksa aku keluar_, ulangnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Draco untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus. Harry memandangi gagang teleponnya dengan heran, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu untuk memaksanya keluar.

Jawabannya muncul kurang dari semenit kemudian, saat pintu depan flatnya terbuka dengan suara berdebum. Harry berlari ke depan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani merusak propertinya. Dan ia hanya bisa melongo melihat Draco di depan pintu dengan tongkat yang teracung.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku penyihir, Potter," kata pemuda itu. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk, dan dengan lambaian ringan, pintu depan yang rusak kembali utuh tanpa tergores sedikitpun.

"So?" tuntut Draco. "Kau mau bicara? Mari bicara."

-End of Chapter 10-

* * *

><p>Setelah sebulan terlantar, akhirnya fic ini apdet juga. Makasih banyak yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. <strong>Kamiyama Yukii-chan, akeichi ryuuzaku, Micon, Soeara Asia, crossalf, Pu-cHan, Mihael Keehl is Still Alive, CCloveRuki, Arisu KuroNeko, Shirayuki Nee, Ai HinataLawliet, Nay Hatake, Meg chan, Ruffy cwan, crimson-nightfall, DFA-FalenAngel, Devil eye's, cirro cirrus, jessica -d'akuma, Aoirhue Kazune<strong>, love you guys :) Maaf kalo saya belum bisa bales review kalian satu persatu. Setelah cuti seminggu, saya digempur dg banyak sekali kerjaan. Feels like joining NEWT, I'm exhausted TAT. Jadi maaf banget kalo ada penurunan kualitas.

Masalah rating, jujur, saya belum bisa bikin yg rate-M. Pendalaman karakter, juga konflik dan pilihan solusi untuk fic berrate-M masih di luar jangkauan saya -". Ntar deh saya usahain. Yang pasti saya mungkin ga bakal nulis lemon. Nurani saya menolak soalnya ^^a. Lagian masih banyak senior yang jauuuh lebih hebat. Jadi mungkin saya hanya akan jadi penikmat saja :)

Chapter 11 akan diusahakan publish asap. Ayo buruan review! ^^

10.7. 01.15 a.m. Just 6 more days to 15.7. When it all ends.

Love you as always,

Kurok1n.


	11. Chapter 11

"So?" tuntut Draco. "Kau mau bicara? Mari bicara."

Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, Harry menyesali darah Gryffindor yang mengalir deras dalam dirinya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menyadari bagaimana setiap tindakannya selalu berujung pada reaksi yang begitu instan.

"Kau benar-benar datang," kata Harry gugup. Dalam hati Harry berterima kasih pada lampu flatnya yang redup hingga wajahnya yang pucat tidak akan terlihat jelas.

"Ya. Sekarang mari kita selesaikan apa yang sudah _kau_ mulai," kata Draco setengah tersengal.

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu, mencari sekecil apapun petunjuk untuk memulai percakapan saat suara seakan terenggut dari tenggorokannya. Nihil. Kini ia hanya diam membeku di depan Draco. Dilihatnya pemuda itu seakan tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan jawaban darinya. Ia susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Apakah jika kukatakan aku tadi tidak sengaja, kau akan kembali ke flatmu dengan tenang?" tanyanya.

"Jangan konyol, Potter. Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika aku bisa mengacuhkanmu," kata Draco. Harry mengangguk pasrah dengan pandangan tertuju pada lantai di bawahnya.

Tapi tunggu. Apa yang barusan Malfoy katakan?

Harry menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat pewaris Malfoy itu dan terkejut mendapati wajah pucatnya merona, meski ekspresinya masih keras. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Ng... kau mau duduk dulu?" tanya Harry. Draco tidak menjawab, namun perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Harry mengikutinya. Diam-diam ia merasa aneh melihat bagaimana pemuda di depannya itu terlihat akrab dengan flatnya.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Harry sambil berdiri di depan sofa. Kening Draco berkerut melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya yang seakan tidak sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang serius.<p>

"Tidak usah," jawab Draco ketus. "Sekarang, kau bisa mulai menjelaskan tindakanmu tadi, atau aku akan benar-benar menyeretmu keluar," tuntutnya lagi.

Harry terlihat menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tanpa sadar ia memainkan ujung kemeja putihnya yang telah dikeluarkan dari celana panjang hitamnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak butuh penjelasan apapun," gumamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Oke-oke," sahut Harry gugup sambil kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Draco bisa mendengar ia mendesah panjang. "Tolong jangan potong pembicaraanku sampai aku selesai," katanya. Draco mengangguk singkat lalu menatap serius pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku seorang Gryffindor?" tanya Harry. Draco diam mendengarkan. Namun sesaat kemudian Harry menatapnya. "Kau mendengarku, Malfoy?" tanya pemuda itu. Alis Draco terangkat.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau diinterupsi selagi berbicara."

"_Well_, setidaknya anggukkan kepalamu, sehingga aku tahu kau mendengarkan," sungut Harry. Draco mendengus. "Oke. Kau tahu aku seorang Gryffindor−" lanjut Harry.

"Hn," sahut Draco singkat.

"−dan dari semua penghuni Hogwarts, kau, Slytherin lah yang paling tahu betapa kami... penuh dengan kejutan," kata Harry.

"Ceroboh maksudmu?" koreksi Draco.

"Diam, Malfoy," sergah Harry dan Draco nyaris saja tersenyum. "Dan, yah, mungkin tindakanku barusan berhubungan kuat dengan kebiasaan kami bertindak dengan penuh kejutan," lanjut Harry. Draco bisa melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berpikir keras untuk mengungkapkan dengan sehalus mungkin kecerobohannya barusan.

"Begitulah," ujar Harry akhirnya.

"Begitulah bagaimana?" tanya Draco. Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku... minta maaf," katanya. Draco mendengus plan.

"Andai saja semuanya bisa terselesaikan dengan sebuah maaf," gumamnya. Mereka lalu terdiam, dan Draco tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ketika Harry hendak berbicara, Draco langsung menyelanya. "Dan kau, Gryffindor, kupikir dengan lulus dari Hogwarts kau akan bisa sedikit saja mengontrol emosimu yang meledak-ledak. Ternyata percuma, kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

Kening Harry langsung berkerut mendengar penuturan Draco. "Dan kau, Slytherin konyol, kupikir kau bisa sedikit saja bermurah hati setelah hidup bersama muggle, namun sepertinya aku salah besar. Kau masih searogan yang kuingat, bahkan lebih parah," balasnya.

"Bergaul dengan muggle tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, kepala pitak. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah ngiler melihat ketampanan orang lain," balas Draco. Kerut di kening Harry semakin dalam.

"Dan si tampan itu berkata mendapatkan pagi yang luar biasa saat ia tak sengaja tercium olehku!" seru Harry. Draco tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan itu, sambil berdiri ia lalu menunjuk sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan memakai merah untuk sofaku," balasnya.

"Yeah? Seingatku kau menikmati sekali saat terakhir kali berada di atas sofa merah itu, Malfoy," kata Harry. Wajah Draco langsung memanas mendengar ucapan Harry. Serta merta ia palingkan wajahnya ke dinding di sebelah kiri, tak berani menatap pemuda itu langsung.

_Sial_, rutuknya.

Ia berpikir keras untuk menemukan kata-kata balasan, namun gagal. Otaknya kini terfokus pada kejadian malam itu, saat dirinya bertindihan di atas sofa. Draco memegangi wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

Ia berusaha melirik Harry, menebak bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah terlihat puas karena bisa membungkamnya. Namun saat pandang mereka bertemu, yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah yang mungkin semerah wajahnya. Draco kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

_Bloody Potter._

"Aku mau kopi," kata Draco akhirnya. Ia kembali duduk di sofa, menunggu Harry menyuguhkan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Kau pikir aku anak buahmu? Buat saja sendiri kalau kau memang mau," jawab Harry ketus.

Sekali lagi Harry hanya bisa heran melihat bagaimana Draco terlihat begitu akrab dengan flatnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu bergerak lincah di dapurnya, mencoba meracik kopi. Ia memandangi pemuda itu sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Lewat celah lebar di dinding yang memisahkan mereka, ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Draco bergerak di antara deretan gelas di atas pantry.

"Kopi instan. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang sepertimu?" sindir Draco sambil membuka botol berisi kopi di atas meja.

"Jangan protes saat kau numpang minum di flat orang lain, Malfoy," balas Harry. Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco kembali dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia menghirup kopinya sambil kemudian duduk di samping Harry. Harry yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus.

"Sopan sekali," sindirnya. Draco tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menyesap kopinya yang masih panas.

"Lumayan juga untuk ukuran kopi instan," gumamnya pada cangkirnya, lalu kembali menyesap.

Harry yang terlanjur tergoda dengan aroma kopi yang menguar dari cangkir Draco, akhirnya memaksakan diri berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopinya sendiri. Baru saja ia hendak mengambil cangkir, sesuatu tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Di atas meja, dengan uapnya yang masih mengepul, secangkir kopi tergeletak dalam diam, seakan menunggu untuk dinikmati.

Harry menghampiri kopi itu, menghirup aromanya yang nikmat. Kopi hitam. Ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Draco, yang dengan sebelah alis terangkat, berusaha kembali menyesap kopinya. Seulas senyum tanpa terasa menghiasi wajah Harry.

"Manis sekali, Malfoy," ucapnya sambil berusaha membuat raut wajah cemberut. Ia membawa cangkir kopi itu bersamanya lalu kembali duduk di samping Draco.

"Sedikit berjalan akan menyegarkan kepalamu yang pitak, Potter," jawab Draco. Harry tidak membalas. Ia sudah terlanjur senang karena telah dibuatkan kopi hitam oleh pemuda itu.

"_Thank's_," gumamnya. Draco tidak menjawab. Mereka lalu menyesap kopi masing-masing dalam diam. Menikmati detik jarum jam yang tiba-tiba terdengar kuat.

Harry menyesap kopinya yang kini tinggal setengah, menikmati tiap butir lembut kopi yang lolos dari alat saring. Ia memandangi ruangannya yang sepi, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali keheningan yang ia lewati bersama Draco. TV di depannya sama sekali tidak pernah ia sentuh sejak ia pindah ke sini, dan ia berpikir untuk menyalakannya sekarang. Baru saja ia hendak mencari remote TV, kata-kata Draco menghentikannya.

"Yang tadi itu sepupuku," katanya. Harry menoleh untuk melihat Draco yang tengah memandangi cangkir di tangannya. "Dia hanya sepupuku," ulang pemuda itu. Lalu Harry teringat pada wanita cantik yang ia temui di flat Draco.

"Oh," ujarnya. Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya, Harry merasa sebuah beban di dadanya tiba-tiba terangkat.

Diam lagi.

Harry merasa harus ada yang dikatakan. Namun sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tak bisa juga menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Saat ia hampir saja menyerah, sebuah kesadaran menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa sepupumu tidak pirang sepertimu?" tanyanya. Draco menoleh dengan alis terangkat.

"Itukah yang kau cirikan dari keluargaku, Potter? Rambut pirang?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Itulah yang paling mencolok dari kalian selain pakaian yang selalu serba hitam. Rambut kalian aneh tahu."

Draco mendecak kesal. "Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggap rambutku aneh. Setiap gadis yang kutemui pasti akan berkata bahwa rambutku indah, menawan, membuat iri..."

Harry susah payah menahan senyum. Kalau ia boleh jujur, daripada menyebutnya aneh, akan lebih tepat jika menganggap rambut Draco menarik. Warnanya yang platinum nyaris putih, serta kilau-kilau mungil yang muncul tiap kali helai-helainya bergerak, membuat siapa saja ingin menyentuhnya. Memastikan bahwa rambut itu memang selembut kelihatannya. Dan memang demikianlah kenyataannya. Harry pernah menyentuhnya sekali, tepat di atas sofa yang kini mereka duduki. Dan rambut Draco terasa luar biasa lembut.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, Potter," kata Draco yang langsung menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Harry menatapnya bingung. "Rambutku. Kau kelihatan ingin sekali memakannya," lanjut Draco. Harry melongo.

"Kau gila," balasnya, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Apa gadis itu masih di tempatmu?" tanya Harry setelah mereka lama terdiam.

"Dia sudah pulang," jawab Draco. "Lagi pula dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada seorang pemuda yang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu," sanggah Harry.

"Oh, ya?" sindir Draco. "Aku kan tidak bilang bahwa pemuda itu adalah kau," tambahnya. Harry merengut mendengar kata-kata Draco. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya yang kosong ke atas meja.

"Besok malam kau sibuk?" tanyanya. Kening Harry berkerut.

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan?"

Alis Draco sekali lagi terangkat. "Demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Potter, jangan terlalu berharap," ujarnya sambil berpura-pura prihatin. Harry rasanya ingin sekali memukul pemuda di depannya itu. "Anggaplah ini bagian dari permintaan maafmu kepada sepupuku," lanjut Draco.

"Nah, sampai jumpa besok malam kalau begitu," kata Draco seraya bangkit dari sofa lalu memandang Harry. Harry menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang sang pewaris Malfoy itu, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena wajah pemuda itu tertutup oleh rambut pirang platinumnya.

"Akan menyenangkan sekali kalau kau benar-benar cemburu, Potter," kata Draco lirih. Kedua mata Harry melebar mendengar kata-kata Draco. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyingkap rambut itu untuk bisa langsung menatap kedua iris abu-abu miliknya. Namun, sebelum Harry sempat berkata-kata, Draco sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Harry, hingga jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari lima senti. Harry secara reflek menutup matanya. Menunggu sensasi familiar saat bibirnya terperangkap oleh sesuatu yang lembut.

Satu detik, tiga detik, lima detik. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Lalu saat ia nyaris membuka mata, hembusan nafas hangat di telinganya menghentikannya.

"_Well_, mengapa kau menutup matamu, Potter?" bisik Draco. Mata Harry menjeplak terbuka, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sinar kepuasan di wajah Draco. Sambil tertawa pelan pewaris Malfoy itu kemudian meninggalkannya menuju pintu depan, kembali ke flatnya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Harry dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

"−Harry!"

"−Harry!"

Panggilan yang berulang itu menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara. Di belakangnya, di antara kesibukan di koridor Kementerian, Hermione terlihat terengah-engah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, 'Mione?" tanya Harry. Hermione berkacak pinggang melihat sahabatnya itu bersikap seolah tidak bersalah.

"Sudah lima menit lebih aku mengejarmu, tahu. Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku?" sungutnya. Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Mrs. Weasley mengundangmu untuk makan malam di the Burrow besok. Kau bisa hadir?" lanjut Hermione.

_Besok malam_, pikir Harry. Lalu ia ingat dengan janjinya dengan Draco.

"Jam berapa acaranya?" tanya Harry.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hermione balik. Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah terlanjur ada janji dengan seseorang," jawab Harry. Hermione memincingkan matanya, dan Harry merasa gadis itu tengah menggunakan Legilimency, sementara keahlian Occlumency yang ia pelajari dengan Snape menguap entah kemana.

"Seseorang?" tanya gadis itu. Harry mengangguk, tiba-tiba ia ingin kabur dari tempat itu. Namun lima detik kemudian Hermione kembali rileks. "Baiklah. Tapi kuharap kau manfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman dengannya, Harry," kata Hermione. "Sampai bertemu lain waktu kalau begitu," lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi Harry lalu berjalan ke arah berlawanan, menuju ruangannya sendiri.

Saat itu Harry benar-benar merasa bahwa Hermione telah mengetahui semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Draco.

Sementara itu, di kedai miliknya, Draco Malfoy menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Senormal yang bisa ia harapkan. Meskipun kadang ia terhenti saat melakukan kegiatannya, karena oleh suatu alasan yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan, jantungnya terus bertalu-talu tidak beraturan. Ia sampai harus memegangi dadanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk membuatnya tenang kembali.

_Mungkin terlalu banyak kafein_, pikirnya.

Di sisi lain ruangan, anak buahnya tengah melayani para pelanggan. Robert tengah tekun mencatat pesanan pengunjung, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Dari baris sebelah kiri, Stan tengah menuju ke arahnya. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya yang kecokelatan. Draco selalu merasakan firasat buruk tiap kali ia melihat anak buahnya itu tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya Stan dengan senyumnya yang belum juga hilang. Draco mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Draco balik.

"Bagaimana semalam?" tanya Stan lagi. Orang itu kini mulai mengelap cangkir-cangkir yang ada di meja di depan Draco, meskipun Draco yakin bahwa ia melakukan itu hanya agar ada yang bisa dilakukannya sementara dirinya diinterogasi.

"Tidurku nyenyak, terima kasih," jawab Draco.

"Oh..." ujar Stan dengan nada menggoda. Draco susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan kutukan pada anak buahnya itu. "Sudah terselesaikan rupanya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan, Stan. Tapi, ya, tidurku memang sudah terselesaikan sehingga aku bisa berada di sini meladeni ocehanmu yang tidak masuk akal," jawab Draco ketus. Di luar dugaan, senyum Stan semakin mengembang.

_Apa sih yang ia pikirkan?_, pikir Draco.

Namun hanya begitu saja, karena Stan telah kembali berjalan ke deretan pengunjung, mencari-cari meja yang sudah siap melakukan pesanan. Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Baru sore hari, dan anak buahnya sudah bertingkah aneh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika malam tiba.

_Jika malam tiba_, ulangnya dalam hati.

Lalu ingatan tentang janjinya dengan Harry menghantamnya seperti siraman air dingin di siang hari yang terik. Ya, bisa-bisanya ia lupa bahwa malam ini ia punya janji dengan pemuda itu. Draco mendesah. Ia akhirnya tahu alasan keanehan jantungnya seharian ini.

Ia melirik jam dinding di sampingnya. Sebentar lagi senja, dan ia harus bersiap-siap. Maka setelah menitipkan pesan pada anak buahnya, ia pun mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung rapi, lalu bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Ia sempat melirik Stan di pojok ruangan, yang lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum misteriusnya. Sambil berdoa dalam hati, ia berjalan keluar menuju flatnya. Berharap bahwa malam ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Di dalam flatnya, Harry kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memutar tubuhnya ke segala arah, memastikan bahwa penampilannya malam itu tidak mengecewakan. Ia mendesah pelan. Baru kali ini ia merasa menyesal tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan. Segala yang ada di dalam lemari bajunya serba minimalis, hingga rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli satu stel jas yang pantas. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia berharap Hermione akan datang, membantunya mempersiapkan diri. Namun gadis itu pasti tengah bergembira di the Burrow bersama keluarga Weasley. Meski ia merasa urusannya dengan Draco jauh lebih penting, dalam hati Harry menyayangkan ketidakhadirannya di sana.

Ia mendesah lagi. Memaksakan diri untuk percaya pada pilihan bajunya malam itu: celana jeans, kaos hijau, serta jas dan sepatu kulit hitam. Lagi pula ia juga belum tahu kemana Draco akan membawanya. Memikirkan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan malam dengan pewaris Malfoy itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

_Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Harry_, ujarnya dalam hati mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Lalu terdengar ketukan di pintu depan. Ia langsung tahu bahwa Draco pasti ada di baliknya. Sambil melempar pandangan terakhir ke arah cermin, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

Di depannya, Draco tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding seberang. Seperti biasa ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan sepatu berwarna sama. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya, sementara pandangannya langsung mengobservasi Harry. Harry nyaris memprotes tentang bagaimana pemuda itu selalu terlihat sempurna.

"Kau belum bilang kemana kita akan pergi, jadi aku tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa," kata Harry gugup. Draco tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih terus memperhatikan Harry dari bawah ke atas, hingga Harry harus bersusah payah memaksa mundur rona yang menjalari wajahnya.

"Pernahkah aku bilang padamu bahwa kau terlihat seksi mengenakan jeans?" tanya Draco.

_Oh, hell_...

* * *

><p>an. Selamat Sore... :)

Tepat satu bulan sejak fic ini terakhir kali update, dan sekarang saya mencoba untuk melanjutkannya. Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah rajin 'nagih' kelanjutan fic ini. Saya ga pernah nyangka bahwa saya akan diprotes sebegitu banyak orang #nyengir

Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk **Micon**, yang sudah dengan sabar menanti dan menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

As you may see, this chap's rewritten. Saya lebih suka versi yang ini dibanding versi sebelumnya, jadi bagi teman2 yang mungkin kurang suka, saya minta maaf. I'm just trying to get my passion back. Hope you understand.

Terakhir, mohon untuk meninggalkan saran dan kritik dengan menekan tombol review di bawah. Terima kasih :)


	12. Chapter 12

Semenjak Harry memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, terpisah dari Remus dan ayah baptisnya, ia tidak pernah berani mengharapkan malam yang luar biasa. Sungguh, apalagi jika harus melewatinya dengan seseorang seperti Draco Malfoy. Baginya, sebuah malam yang normal, aman, dan terkendali, adalah sebuah pencapaian besar. Seperti yang sering ia alami di tahun-tahun dirinya tinggal di Privet Drive. Bisa merebahkan diri di kamarnya tanpa Dudley menghentakkan pintu kamarnya keras-keras, atau paman Vernon yang menggedor-gedor pintu saat ia nyaris terlelap, adalah prestasi yang luar biasa.

Harry hanya mendambakan sebuah malam yang tenang, dimana ia bisa menghirup nafas panjang dan menikmati keheningan. Bukan malam dimana ia harus merasa kecil dengan pakaian seadanya berdiri di depan seorang yang sialnya selalu tampak sempurna dengan apapun yang ia kenakan. Sebuah malam yang, seperti kita semua tahu, tengah dialaminya saat ini.

Harry melirik gugup pemuda di depannya, menanti dengan jantung berdebar komentar dari sesosok tubuh yang masih saja memandanginya itu.

"Pernahkah aku bilang padamu bahwa kau terlihat seksi mengenakan jeans?" tanya Draco.

Harry melongo.

_Apa dia bilang?_

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya," ujar Draco lagi.

_Apa?_

"Meski kau membayarku dengan semua galleonmu, Potter."

Harry mendesah prihatin. Harusnya ia sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu.

Draco gila.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Mereka kini duduk dalam diam di sebuah taksi yang tengah meluncur tenang. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi hingga mereka sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Draco berusaha keras untuk tidak terus melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Merlin, sejauh ia mengenal Harry Potter, belum pernah ia melihat pemuda itu mengenakan celana jeans dan tampak begitu... menggiurkan. Dan keterpukauannya itu juga nyaris meruntuhkan harga dirinya saat ia tanpa sadar berkata bahwa Harry terlihat seksi. Untung saja ia cepat-cepat meralat perkataannya.<p>

Draco mendesah pelan sambil menatap ke luar jendela, membiarkan sedikit angin malam masuk dan membelai wajahnya. Malam musim gugur memang selalu dingin.

Lima menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran besar. Seorang pelayan yang mengenakan seragam biru putih menyambut mereka di pintu depan. Draco tidak pernah mengerti mengapa sepupunya itu memilih tempat ramai seperti ini untuk pertemuan mereka.

"Mr. Malfoy?" tanya pelayan itu dan Draco mengangguk. "Ke sini," ujarnya sambil mengantar mereka masuk ke dalam.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tampilan luarnya yang elegan, interior restoran itu juga memukau dengan keanggunannya. Sebagian besar perabotannya bergaya _renaissance_ dengan dominasi warna krem dan cokelat pastel. Setiap inci kayu di sana berpelitur dan mengkilat, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun debu. Draco mau tidak mau kagum juga dengan tampilan ruangan itu, juga dengan orang-orang yang terlihat anggun duduk di kursi-kursi, saling melingkar dan bercakap. Ia melirik Harry yang berjalan menunduk di belakangnya, menyadari bahwa pemuda itu merasa resah.

Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan tertutup, dengan dua pelayan nyaris identik berdiri di sisi-sisi pintu. Mereka mengucapkan selamat datang pada Draco sebelum kemudian membukakan pintu, membawanya ke ruangan lain yang tidak kalah menawan.

"Draco!" sapa riang seorang wanita di tengah ruangan. Draco langsung mengenali wanita itu sebagai sepupunya. Saat itu ia tidak sendirian, seorang pria berambut hitam dan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru tua terlihat duduk di sampingnya. Jaine berjalan ke arah Draco lalu memeluknya.

"Jaine," balas Draco. Ia kemudian menarik Harry yang terpekur di belakangnya ke sampingnya. "Ini Harry. Aku yakin kalian pernah bertemu," lanjut Draco. Harry menyalami tangan Jaine dengan kaku. Draco bisa melihat rona penyesalan pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Duduklah kalian berdua," kata Jaine.

"Clive, perkenalkan, Draco dan Harry," kata Jaine pada pria di sampingnya yang kemudian disusul dengan jabat tangan ketiganya. "Nah, sekarang kita langsung saja pada pokok pembicaraan. Draco, sudah kau katakan pada Harry tentang tujuan kita berkumpul di sini?" tanya Jaine. Draco menggeleng.

"Kau saja yang menjelaskan. Dia tidak akan percaya jika aku yang bilang," kata Draco. Jaine kemudian menatap Harry lekat-lekat. Draco bisa melihat pemuda itu menelan ludah.

"Harry, kami ingin kau pacaran dengan Clive," kata Jaine.

.

_._

_._

_Apa?_

Harry menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Mungkin ia hanya salah dengar, tapi Harry nyaris yakin bahwa wanita yang duduk dihadapannya itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih Clive. "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi? sepertinya aku salah dengar."

Dilihatnya Jaine menggeleng.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjadi kekasih Clive," ulang Jaine. "Kau tahu, aku dan Clive dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami, sementara kami–ia melirik Clive yang mengangkat bahu–tidak berpikir bahwa kami saling menyukai untuk bisa menikah. Jadi, jika saja kami punya alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu, maka kami tidak perlu menikah."

Harry susah payah menahan mulutnya agar tidak menganga.

"Dan alasan itu adalah..." Harry menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jaine mengangguk.

"Tapi aku bukan gay!" seru Harry. Jaine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan?" tanyanya. Harry bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada tidak percaya di dalam suaranya. Harry melirik Clive, yang sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu.

"Kau pikir ini bijaksana? Kau tahu, membuat dunia berasumsi bahwa kau... gay?" tanya Harry. Clive hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang gay, jadi tidak masalah," katanya. Harry sukses melongo. Ia kemudian cepat melirik Draco yang tengah menatapnya prihatin.

Harry ingin sekali meralat ucapannya di depan flat tadi. Bukan hanya Draco yang gila, tapi seluruh Malfoy dan kroninya sudah kehilangan akal mereka.

"Oke. Kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyetujui gagasan ini," kata Harry. "Kalian bisa meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Jaine menopangkan dagu di atas kedua tangannya yang tegak di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Harry hingga Harry merasa sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi muggle.

"Kurasa kau masih ingat kejadian di flat Draco kemarin, Potter?" ujarnya. Harry merasakan firasat buruk saat wanita itu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Harry mengangguk. "Kurasa kau sebaiknya tahu, bahwa dalam klausul yang disepakati, tindakanmu waktu itu bisa dikategorikan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, bahkan–lanjutnya ketika Harry hendak memprotes–pencemaran nama baik.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan bertindak ceroboh dengan mengacuhkan kenyataan itu. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika saja kasus ini menyeruak ke publik. Kau akan kembali dikejar-kejar wartawan. Kehidupanmu tercampuri. Belum lagi tentang dirimu yang kini tinggal di sebelah Draco. Bukan hanya kau yang akan ditanyai, tapi juga sahabat dan tetanggamu yang lain: Granger, Weasley, Rachel, Mike, belum lagi orang-orang di kedai Draco. _Well_, siapa tahu mereka bisa menemukan cerita lain yang lebih _menarik_ tentang kalian berdua," imbuh Jaine.

Harry menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukan karena ia takut tentang konsekuensi yang akan ia terima, namun karena ia terpaku dengan wanita yang kini memandanginya lekat itu. Ekspresinya, juga bahasa tubuhnya, benar-benar seorang Slytherin sejati. Dan menurut pengalamannya, tidak ada manfaatnya mendebat seorang Slytherin sepertinya.

"So?" tanya Jaine.

Harry menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehnya untuk mengatakan ini.

"Baiklah," ujarnya pasrah.

Ekspresi Jaine langsung berubah ceria. "Nah, begitu lebih baik," katanya, tepat pada saat para pelayan datang membawakan sajian mewah. Kening Harry berkerut mengingat ia belum sempat memesan apapun.

"Jangan khawatir, Malfoy selalu memesan yang terbaik," ujar Jaine.

Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam. Rasanya seperti makan sendirian di Aula Besar. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain denting garpu dan gesekan pisau. Harry berpikir bahwa makan malam di rumah keluarga Dursley, dimana Dudley terus menerus mengganggunya, lebih baik. Setidaknya di sana ada televisi. Ada suara yang bisa ditangkapnya, tidak seperti sekarang yang terasa mencekam. Imaje Jaine yang menyeramkan belum juga hilang dari pikirannya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya Jaine yang sukses membuat Harry tersedak. Ia buru-buru menenggak anggur yang ada di depannya. Rasanya panas membakar tenggorokan.

Jaine tersenyum.

"_Well_, kupikir begitu karena Draco bersikeras tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam rencana ini," kata Jaine. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain selain kecemburuan," godanya sambil mengerling ke arah Draco.

"Kau melupakan anggurmu, Jaine," tegur Draco. Jaine malah tersenyum makin lebar.

"_Well_?" desak Jaine lagi.

"Kupikir hubungan kami tidak seperti itu," jawab Harry. Ia kembali meminum anggurnya.

Kini bukan Jaine saja, namun Clive juga ikut-ikutan memandanginya dengan senyum tertahan.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, Malfoy," ujar Harry ketika mereka berjalan masuk gedung flat. Draco menoleh memandangnya. "Kenapa lampu-lampu di depan itu saling berkejaran?"

Alis Draco terangkat melihat Harry yang menggeliat aneh sambil menyandar di dinding sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau loncat-loncat begitu, Malfoy? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas," ujar Harry lagi. Draco hanya mendesah.

"Kau mabuk, Potter," katanya.

"Aku tidak mabuk," kilah Harry. Kini ia menggambari dinding itu dengan tangannya.

"Jelas sekali kalau kau mabuk," kata Draco.

"Kau salah, Malfoy," kata Harry sambil mendekat ke arah Draco. "Seorang yang mabuk tidak mungkin masih bisa berbicara sepertiku," lanjutnya, mulai sesenggukan. Kini ia tepat berada di depan Draco. "Orang yang mabuk tidak mungkin masih bisa berdi–"

Seperti dalam gerakan pelan, Draco melihat tubuh Harry terhuyung ke belakang. Secara reflek ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, menangkap jas pemuda itu, lalu menariknya ke arahnya. Terima kasih atas latihan Quidditchnya selama bertahun-tahun, Draco bisa menangkap tubuh Harry tepat waktu. Tangannya kemudian memegangi sisi-sisi tubuh Harry, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

Harry kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Katakan padaku, Malfoy. Mengapa kau terus menolak untuk menjadikanku kekasih palsu Clive?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha melonggarkan kerah bajunya, setengah gerah setengah gugup oleh posisi mereka sekarang. Kedua lengan Harry kini berada di lehernya, hingga tubuh mereka sukses berhimpitan erat.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau kembali ke flatmu, Potter," kata Draco. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Harry, namun tubuh pemuda itu langsung terhuyung saat ia melepaskannya. Mau tidak mau ia kembali memeganginya. Dan Harry kembali memelukya erat.

Draco mendesah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggotong pemuda itu ke atas. Ia melirik keadaan sekitar, berharap tidak ada orang sehingga ia bisa menggunakan mantra Levicorpus. Namun melihat beberapa pintu masih terbuka, ia jadi ragu. Perlahan, ia melepas tangan Harry di lehernya lalu memutar badan. Kemudian, dengan satu hentakan, ia mengangkat tubuh Harry ke atas punggungnya lalu mulai berjalan.

Di sepanjang tangga menuju lantai tiga, Draco terus berdoa dalam hati agar tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Lantai satu terlewati dengan aman. Namun saat ia nyaris saja melewati lantai dua, suara seorang wanita menghentikannya.

"Draco darling, baru pulang?" Tanya Rachel dari balik pintu flatnya. Draco tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba wanita itu memekik. "Astaga, kau apakan Harry?" tanya Rachel. Ingin rasanya Draco berteriak bahwa karena kesalahan pemuda itu sendirilah yang menyebabkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia mabuk, Rach," jawab Draco sabar.

"Oh," kata Rachel kaget. Wanita itu terlihat prihatin dan heran dalam waktu yang sama. "Tidak biasanya dia mabuk. Kemana kau akan membawanya?" tanyanya lagi. _Ah, iya. Kemana aku akan membawanya?_ Pikir Draco.

"Boleh kutitipkan di tempatmu?" tanya Draco setengah berharap. Namun Rachel malah berkacak pinggang.

"Draco! Jangan bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Mana mungkin kubiarkan seorang pria yang bukan keluargaku menginap di flatku?" kata Rachel. Draco mengernyit mendengarnya. Seingatnya dulu ia dan Nick sering menginap di sana setiap kali ia dipaksa Nick untuk menonton pertandingan bola semalam suntuk.

"Nah, lebih baik kau bawa Harry masuk ke flatmu. Jangan lupa basuh mukanya dengan air hangat, itu bagus untuk mengurangi pusing saat ia bangun nanti," tambah Rachel. Sekilas Draco yakin bahwa wanita itu tersenyum sebelum ia masuk ke flatnya. Sambil mendesah sekali lagi, ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci pintu, lalu masuk dengan terengah.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Draco adalah bergegas menuju kamar tidur dan membaringkan Harry di sana. Ia mengusap peluh yang tanpa terasa membasahi wajahnya lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Bertanya-tanya mengapa tak ia baringkan saja Harry di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Ia kemudian kembali dengan baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Perlahan, ia melepaskan sepatu Harry, lalu jasnya. Draco melepas jasnya sendiri, menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku, lalu memperhatikan wajah di depannya. Saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa Harry tidak lagi memakai kacamata. Ia membasahi handuk dengan air hangat lalu mulai mengelap wajah pemuda itu.

_Pertama, keningnya._

_Seorang mantan pelahap maut mengusap wajah Harry Potter_, pikir Draco getir. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika si wartawan menyebalkan Rita Skeeter tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Akan menjadi skandal besar bagi Harry Potter tentunya. Dan akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya yang damai. Hidupnya yang seharusnya terbebas dari hiruk pikuk pandangan kaum penyihir yang selalu saja membuatnya susah bernafas.

_Lalu hidungnya._

Draco mendesah. Sejak saat Harry kembali masuk dalam kehidupannya, ia sudah tahu bahwa segala kedamaian yang ia rencanakan dalam hidupnya akan berantakan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa semenjak pemuda itu kembali mengacaukan akal sehatnya, ia takkan bisa mendapatkan ketenangan di malam-malam saat ia sendiri. Ia tahu. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak.

_Lalu pipinya._

Rasanya ada sesuatu, entah apa, yang tanpa sadar membuatnya terus melangkah menuju pusaran. Kebersamaannya dengan Harry seolah tak terelakkan. Pemuda itu candu, yang membuatnya terus meminta.

Seharusnya saat inilah titik dimana ia bisa berbalik. Titik dimana ia harus memutuskan, akan menjadi apa hubungan mereka.

_Lalu rahang dan lehernya._

Hubungan? Draco tersenyum getir memikirkan kata itu muncul diantara mereka. Rasanya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan tanpa nama diantara mereka. Rasanya ia sudah nyaman dengan adu mulut, dan kebersamaan mereka yang absurd. Meski selalu ada sensasi hangat namun pedih tiap kali ia memikirkan Harry.

_Lalu... bibirnya._

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy yang selalu tenang dan terkendali?

Seperti saat ini, jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya dengan melihat bibir pemuda itu. Bibir merah yang merekah sempurna. Sebatas garis halus memisahkan kedua bagiannya. Draco tanpa sadar menelan ludah.

Apa yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy yang membenci Harry Potter?

Perlahan, seakan digerakkan oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Lalu, tanpa ia sadari, tangannya mulai meraba lekuk-lekuknya, hingga kemudian berakhir di bibir pemuda itu. Ujung jarinya perlahan mengusap bibir itu. Rasanya lembut. Draco kembali menelan ludah.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, karena ia tahu bahwa ia semakin mendekati bibir itu namun tidak bisa berhenti.

Lalu, sebelum kesadaran mengambil alih dirinya, ia pun mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Menutup mata, menikmati satu kecupan manis.

...

...

Gawatnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti.

-End of Chapter 12-

* * *

><p>an. Oke, salahkanlah lagu _Beautiful Dusk_ yang membuat saya super mellow di scene terakhir :P

Review selalu ditunggu guys... :)


	13. Chapter 13

Titik-titik hujan masih membasahi area Redpalm Street. Beberapa butirannya memerciki jendela besar di dekat tempat tidur sebuah flat di kawasan itu. Seakan meradiasi embun tak kasat mata yang dingin, membuat sesosok tubuh makin mengeratkan selimut ke atas tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum tanpa sadar telah menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat, meronakan titik-titik putih di sana.

Draco menggeliat malas sambil menikmati paginya yang sejuk. Selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat membuatnya enggan bertarung dengan dingin. Secara naluriah ia membalikkan posisi tubuhnya ke arah kiri, mencoba menggapai kehangatan yang terpancar dari sana. _Ah, nyaman sekali, _pikirnya seraya tersenyum. Entah jam berapa sekarang, ia sudah kehilangan orientasi waktu. Segala kehangatan ini memabukkan. Dan entah tangan siapa yang kini memeluknya erat–

Memeluknya erat?

Draco membuka matanya. Mengerjap.

Ada sejumput hitam berantakan.

Mengerjap lagi.

Ada hembusan teratur yang menerpa wajahnya.

Mengerjap lagi.

...

...

...

Ah, ada Harry Potter di depannya.

Harry Potter.

Harry Pot−

Draco langsung melompat dari tempat tidur saat itu juga. Sedikit terhuyung saat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Di hadapannya, Harry Potter terlihat terlelap di ranjangnya. Draco langsung memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya dan mendesah lega saat didapatinya pakaian yang ia kenakan masih lengkap. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Oke, Potter mabuk, dan tidak ada yang terjadi," gumamnya. Namun kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Lalu dari kecupan berlanjut menjadi sebuah ciuman. Lalu...

Tunggu.

_I kissed him_, pikirnya. Draco mengerang menyadari kebodohannya tadi malam. Nyaris saja ia melakukan hal yang tidak terduga pada pemuda itu jika saja ia tidak diinterupsi oleh Harry yang mengigau tentang betapa menyebalkan dirinya. Pipinya terasa panas saat teringat bagaimana Harry menggumamkan nama kecilnya dalam tidurnya.

Draco berusaha keras menahan senyum yang memaksa menyeruak.

_Stupid_ Harry.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Harry merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mondar-mandir tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Awalnya sayup-sayup, namun makin lama makin terdengar jelas. Ia berusaha membuka mata untuk melihat, dan apa yang kemudian dilihatnya membuat keningnya berkerut.<p>

Ada Draco Malfoy yang tengah mondar-mandir di depannya. Dan sejak kapan kamarnya jadi bernuansa biru?

Ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ng,, Malfoy. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Harry.

Draco yang tengah membawa segelas kopi menuju sofa berhenti dan menatapnya. "Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan di flatku sendiri, Potter? _Well_, itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya.

Harry refleks melihat sekeliling. Dan benar saja, tak ada satupun perabot di sana yang ia kenali.

Didorong oleh firasat aneh dan mendesak, ia langsung memeriksa tubuhnya. Ia nyaris memekik saat ia dapati tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terlindungi oleh sehelai benangpun. Ia memandang Draco dengan tatapan horror. Draco hanya menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"Apakah sudah terlambat untuk menyesal?" tanya Harry.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kita..." Harry membuat gerakan menunjuk dirinya dan Draco.

"_No_," jawab Draco tegas.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin..." desahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia kecewa mendapati celananya masih utuh.

"Apapun yang kau harapkan, Potter, jelas sekali kalau hal itu tidak terjadi," jawab Draco. Harry nyaris saja berkata bahwa ia bermimpi Draco menciumnya.

"_Well_..." kata Harry seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia mencari-cari bajunya yang entah kemana dan merasa tidak yakin apakah seharusnya ia memakai selimut untuk menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan terlihat seperti perempuan jika berbuat demikian. "Selamat pagi, Malfoy," lanjutnya. Entah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana, Potter," kata Draco sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Kenapa aku sampai tidak memakai baju?" tanya Harry tanpa bisa ditahan. Namun ia langsung menutup mulut saat Draco memandangnya tajam. Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tidak menawariku kopi?"

"Aku bukan pembantumu."

"Tapi setidaknya kemarin aku menawarimu teh," tuntut Harry. Padahal ia juga heran mengapa ia bersikeras minta dibuatkan kopi. Nuansa biru di sana sepertinya berdampak buruk bagi akal sehatnya.

"Dan akhirnya aku juga yang membuatkanmu kopi," kata Draco kesal. "Lagian, kenapa sih kau nekat minum anggur kalau kau tidak tahan?"

Harry hanya menunduk, cemberut.

"Kau tahu kau minum seberapa banyak semalam? Tujuh gelas, Potter, tujuh gelas!" seru Draco lagi. "Untuk ukuran orang sepertimu, aku heran kalau kau tidak tewas."

"Kau ingin aku tewas?" tanya Harry.

"Kau−" sergah Draco. Namun pemuda itu hanya mendesah. "Sudahlah. Pakai bajumu, kubuatkan kopi," lanjutnya. Harry melihatnya berjalan menuju dapur, namun berhenti saat ia mencapai pintunya. "Bajumu ada di atas meja. Dan jangan tanya-tanya kenapa ada di sana."

Meski desakan untuk bertanya begitu menggebu, Harry hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan menuju meja di samping tempat tidur. Mengapa ia tidak melihatnya tadi? Sambil mengenakan bajunya, ia melirik Draco yang tengah sibuk meracik kopi. Ia selalu suka pemandangan itu. Tangan-tangan pucat yang bergerak lincah di atas meja. Kemeja yang digulung sampai siku. Helai-helai rambut yang menutupi keningnya.

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan mengenai bajunya yang terlepas dari tubuhnya menghantuinya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak sepatutnya ia berharap sesuatu _telah_ terjadi. Namun ia juga merasa kecewa jika sesuatu memang _tidak terjadi_, padahal ia sudah setengah telanjang.

Mendesah karena pikirannya yang kacau, ia kemudian duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Tak salah lagi, tata ruangan itu persis seperti flatnya. Hanya saja perabot di ruangan itu telah diganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih maskulin dan berkelas. Dan juga nuansa birunya. Siapa sangka seorang Malfoy lebih memilih biru daripada hijau?

"Thank's," ujar Harry saat Draco meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di depannya. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di samping Harry.

Lagi, mereka menghabiskan detik-detik dalam keheningan. Hanya alam yang tahu mengapa keheningan begitu berkuasa atas keduanya.

Harry menyesap kopinya dalam diam, menikmati sensasi familiar setiap kali cairan berwarna hitam itu memasuki mulutnya. Pekat dan pahit.

"Kau buru-buru?" tanya Harry. Draco yang dari tadi diam hanya menatapnya sekilas.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau buru-buru aku kembali ke flatku saja," kata Harry.

"Dan meninggalkan cangkir kotor di sini? Sopan sekali," kata Draco. Harry buru-buru meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja lalu menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Cuma perasaanku saja, atau kau memang ingin aku tetap di sini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry. Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindari Harry yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kopi membuat kepalamu rusak, Potter," jawab Draco ketus. Meski Harry juga bisa melihat setitik warna merah di wajahnya yang pucat.

Harry tersenyum diam-diam. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul, bertanya-tanya mengapa rasanya kini jadi lebih manis.

.

-o0o-

.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Kebanyakan diantaranya adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga, yang terjadi secara tidak terduga. Dan Draco tidak pernah sekalipun bisa menduga, bahwa bangun pagi, ditemani seseorang berambut hitam berantakan dan mata hijau yang aneh, bisa membuatnya begitu... bersemangat. Adu mulut ringan dan secangkir kopi di pagi hari. Dan ia merasa senyum terasa sulit untuk dihilangkan dari wajahnya.

Dan ah, Stan pun kini memandanginya heran. Draco tidak ambil pusing, karena pria itu memang selalu memandangnya dengan ekspresi serupa, campuran antara prihatin dan bingung.

"Kau oke, Bos?" tanya pria itu. Draco berdehem ringan. "Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali," lanjutnya.

"Apakah salah jika aku terlihat bahagia?" tanya Draco balik. Stan hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali ke meja pengunjung.

Draco kembali memeriksa catatan-catatan di depannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sampai kemarin, ia merasa sudah terlalu bosan dengan tumpukannya yang menggunung. Perasaannya sedang baik hari ini, dan ia merasa mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya betapapun membosankannya mereka.

_Well_, setidaknya sampai sesuatu tidak terduga yang lain yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian.

Draco tengah menyuruh Robert untuk mengisi cangkirnya yang kosong saat pintu masuk kedainya terbuka. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, bermaksud memberi ucapan selamat datang saat kemudian dilihatnya dua orang yang sangat familiar berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kami mampir?"

Draco seketika mengerutkan keningnya.

Ada seseorang bernama Clive yang dengan santainya merangkul pundak seseorang bernama Harry Potter dan nampaknya pemuda itu tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," sahut seseorang di belakang Draco. Dan kenapa ya, ia tidak terkejut kalau orang itu adalah Stan?

"Kalian mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Stan lagi. Clive dan Harry kemudian berjalan dan mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi tepat di hadapan Draco−yang masih saja belum menemukan suaranya.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu Draco, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Clive ramah. Sejak kapan pria cuek itu jadi begitu bersahabat?

Stan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke dapur.

"_Well_, Draco, kapan kau akan bersuara?" tanya Clive. Draco langsung tersadar dari pergulatan pikirannya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanyanya ketus. Ia menghentakkan catatannya ke atas meja lalu menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Serius deh, kenapa rasanya susah sekali mempertahankan _kebahagiaan _yang susah payah ia dapat.

"Ngapain? _Well_, hanya berkunjung. Aku dan Harry barusan kencan," ujar Clive kalem. Harry di sampingnya langsung terbatuk.

"Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang memancing kesalahpahaman, Clive," katanya. Draco menyadari bahwa pemuda itu berulang kali melempar pandangan jangan-percaya-pada-pemuda-gila-ini padanya. Ia mendesah.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Clive balik. "Lalu aku hanya melaporkannya padamu. Kurasa kau ingin tahu apa yang telah kami lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Draco berusaha keras untuk tidak melempar cangkir di depannya ke arah pria itu.

"Kurasa itu urusan pribadi kalian," kata Draco sambil mencoba kembali focus pada catatannya. Meski ia hanya melihat deretan angka, tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Oh... _Well_, tadinya kami mau ke tempat lain, namun Harry memaksa ingin ke sini," ujar Clive kalem. Draco mendongak dan mendapati Harry membuang muka. Dan Merlin, benarkah yang ia lihat? Bahwa Harry Potter merona?

"Kurasa aku dan Potter juga punya sesuatu untuk didiskusikan malam ini," kata Draco. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari Harry, yang memandangnya terkejut. Mengabaikan Clive yang tersenyum menggoda.

"Oke, kalau itu aku tahu," katanya. "Nah, kurasa sampai di sini dulu petualangan kita, Harry," lanjutnya. Ia kemudian meraih telapak tangan Harry dan mengecupnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya di bibirmu. Tapi aku masih ingin hidup," godanya sambil melirik ke arah Draco. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. _See you next time_?" katanya sambil kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Draco dan Harry, lagi.

Draco mendesah lega saat akhirnya Clive keluar kedainya. Ia kemudian beralih memandang Harry, yang tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"What?" sergah Draco.

"Ada yang ingin kau diskusikan, Malfoy? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, selagi aku masih punya waktu," kata Harry.

"Tidak," jawab Draco. Memangnya apa yang mau ia katakan? Ucapannya barusan hanyalah buah dari emosi yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. "Nanti malam saja di flatmu."

Draco mencoba membenahi catatannya yang berantakan, saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada jawaban dari Harry. Ia mendongak untuk memandang pemuda itu dan heran mendapati pemuda itu lagi-lagi tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia intepretasikan.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya di flatku?" tanya Harry.

"Jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang memancing kesalahpahaman, Potter," kata Draco, dan seketika itu juga ia menyesali ucapannya. Wajah Harry memerah, begitu juga wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. _Shit_, rutuknya dalam hati.

"O−Oke. Kutunggu jam delapan di flatku," jawab Harry tergagap. "_Bye_, Malfoy." Ia kemudian langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kedai, meninggalkan Draco yang susah payah menahan urgensi untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa memercayakan kedai padaku, Bos," kata seseorang di belakang Draco. Draco menoleh dan mendapati Stan tengah memandangnya dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Dan Draco langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

.

-o0o-

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, Harry berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam flatnya sendiri. Merasa gelisah tanpa sebab, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan terjadi dan dia belum mempersiapkan dirinya.

Ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan _sesuatu_ terjadi, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan tetangga flatnya. Namun ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang begitu menginginkan hal itu. Dalam artian paling absurd sekalipun.

Memastikan bahwa bajunya telah terpakai dengan benar, Harry melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 8. Draco bisa datang kapan saja.

_Mengapa bajunya terlepas dari tubuhnya?_

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu menyergap pikirannya. Ia heran mendapati dirinya yang terus-menerus memikirkan satu fakta remeh itu.

Namun ia akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Entah sejak kapan, segala sesuatu mengenai Draco selalu berhasil membuat dirinya tidak terkendali. Ia nyaris terlonjak saat bel pintunya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

_This is it_, pikirnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Menghadapkannya pada Draco yang tengah berdiri memandangnya.

"Masuklah," kata Harry, dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukkan diri mereka di atas sofa. Skema yang sama yang telah terjadi beberapa kali sebelumnya. Harry merasa ngeri−juga penasaran−dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"So, apa yang mau kau diskusikan denganku?" tanyanya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Draco menopangkan kedua sikunya di atas lutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Clive?" tanyanya. Kedua alis Harry terangkat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau yakin itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

Draco mengangguk.

Harry mendesah.

"Semua ini salahmu. Gara-gara kesepakatan kita malam itu, aku terpaksa bertandang ke rumah Clive untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa Clive sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia _cintai_," kata Harry. Ia melirik Draco yang tampak terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya dipaksa berpura-pura menjadi gay."

"Kau−"

"Untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa," sahut Harry cepat.

"Kau bukan gay?" tanya Draco lirih.

Harry menoleh cepat ke arah Draco, tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya. "Aku belum tahu," tambahnya lirih.

Hening lagi. Harry tidak terkejut bahwa keheninganlah yang akan datang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Selalu seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya," kata Draco. Harry menoleh untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong hingga ia kini terbaring di atas sofa. Dan Draco di atasnya. Kedua lengannya terkunci, juga kedua kakinya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Malfoy?" tanya Harry ragu, setengah takut. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya merasa senang dengan situasi ini. Namun posisi ini seolah membangkitkan sesuatu di alam bawah sadarnya. Ditambah Draco yang kini memandanginya dengan tatapan seintens itu.

"Kuharap kau siap dengan konsekuensi dari apa yang akan kulakukan, Potter," bisik Draco di telinganya. Harry tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah. Ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang terasa bangkit dan menggeliat dan...

Harry tidak sempat memikirkannya lebih lanjut karena wajah Draco entah sejak kapan sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Lalu seperti yang ia duga−dan ia harapkan−

Ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu masuknya.

Lalu−

Ada langkah kaki.

Lalu−

"Harry, mana buku yang kemarin kau pin–"

Harry dan Draco serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana, seseorang sedang memandangi mereka dengan mata yang membulat. Pandangan Harry seketika berubah menjadi horor.

"Nick," ujar Draco. Nick yang tanpa sadar mematung di depan pintu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Sungguh," katanya sambil nyengir. Baik Harry dan Draco nampaknya tidak sadar bahwa mereka masih dalam posisi bertindihan. "Um, kalian lanjutkan dulu saja, urusanku bisa setelahnya. _Bye_," ucapnya cepat sebelum kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Harry menatap Draco yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Lalu, entah darimana datangnya dorongan itu, ia tertawa. Tertawa keras sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar, hingga Draco tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan memandanginya heran.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Harry bangkit kemudian duduk di samping Draco. Tawa belum lepas dari mulutnya.

"Semua ini," katanya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu, sesuatu yang tidak terduga selalu terjadi."

Kerutan di kening Draco belum menghilang, namun Harry bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Lalu, seperti yang ia duga, pemuda itu tersenyum. Hanya seulas senyum simpul, namun selalu bisa membuat Harry terpaku.

"Yeah," katanya.

Mereka kini duduk dalam diam. Lagi. Kembali melewati detik-detik dalam keheningan. Setengah terpaksa, setengah menikmati. Entah mana yang lebih dominan. Harry tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang telah terlewati, namun saat dirinya kembali melihat jam dinding, saat itu sudah pukul 10 malam.

"So?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. Ia melirik Draco, yang nampaknya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"So," katanya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke flatku," lanjutnya sambil berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan Harry membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Kesimpulan malam ini adalah?" tanya Harry saat Draco melangkah keluar flatnya. Harry menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu sambil menyandarkan diri ke dinding luar flatnya.

"Belum ada," kata Draco. Harry nyaris mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban itu. "Jadi kupikir kita harus mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut," sambung Draco. "Kujemput kau besok malam jam tujuh. Tidak usah pusing dengan apa yang kau kenakan."

Harry terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk mengangguk. Dilihatnya pewaris Malfoy itu berjalan menuju flatnya, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, sebelum kemudian Draco memanggilnya.

"Potter," panggil Draco. Harry membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pewaris Malfoy itu. Draco terlihat ragu sejenak namun kemudian menghampirinya.

"Rasanya tidak adil jika aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah apapun setelah menolongmu semalam. Jadi..." Ia menarik tangan Harry hingga tubuhnya bergerak ke arahnya. Lalu, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, ia mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. "Kurasa aku berhak mendapatkan ini," sambung Draco sebelum akhirnya ia mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, namun Harry merasa seluruh organ tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi.

Wajah Draco merona. Dan Harry yakin bahwa rona itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Malfoy," ujar Harry saat ciuman itu berakhir. "Kenapa bajuku sampai bisa berada di atas meja?"

-End of Chapter 13-

* * *

><p>a.n. Jadi, kenapa Draco? Kenapa baju Harry sampai terlepas dari tubuhnya? Hah?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Oke, ada yang aneh.

Harry yakin betul bahwa ia sedang berada dalam pelukan Draco, bertanya mengenai insiden bajunya yang terlepas. Namun ketika ia mengerjapkan mata, ia sudah duduk di dalam flat mewah dengan seorang wanita cantik tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Apakah ia bermimpi?

Sepertinya tidak. Cubitan di lengannya terasa sakit.

Ah, mungkin ia hilang ingatan. Ya, kadang manusia memang tidak bisa selalu kuat menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya, kan?

Kan?

Harry mendesah.

_Like hell he does._

Lalu, mengapa kini mulutnya terasa sangat sulit digerakkan? Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu lama berciuman dengan Draco. _Well_, meskipun harus ia akui bahwa dalam hitungan detik itu ia sempat melayang. Oleh bibirnya, desah nafasnya, cumbuannya.

Ah, ia benar-benar harus memeriksa kembali orientasi seksualnya.

Tapi, kram mulut? Sehebat itukah?

Yah, mungkin saja. Mengingat pemuda dengan rambut pirang platinum itu adalah seorang pencium han−

"Kau ngiler, Potter," wanita didepannya menginterupsi. Rahang Harry secara otomatis menutup.

Oke. Ini memalukan.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>"Jangan bilang kau memikirkan Draco sampai kau ngiler," kata wanita itu. Harry langsung meraba mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang basah di sana.<p>

"Bagaimana aku sampai ada di sini?" tanya Harry. Ia kembali memandangi ruangan di sekitarnya dan memutuskan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengenal tempat itu.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya wanita itu. Harry menggeleng. "_Well_, aku meminjammu dari Draco saat kalian tengah…" Wanita itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan Harry tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aku tidak ingat melihatmu datang, Jaine," kata Harry.

"Aku penyihir, Potter," kata Jaine.

Ah, iya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menculikku?" tanya Harry. Jaine kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Jaine.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Harry. Dan betapa herannya ia melihat wajah pucat Jaine memerah. Harry tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

"Well, sebelumnya kau harus bersumpah bahwa kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," kata Jaine. Harry mengangkat alisnya.

"Apakah ini sesuatu yang rahasia?"

Jaine menatapnya dengan kesal namun ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Harry pasrah. "Apa yang mau kaubicarakan?"

Jaine menatap Harry lekat, seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang. "Kupikir lebih baik kita lakukan ritual Sumpah Tak Terlanggar," katanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Harry menatapnya ngeri.

"What? No!" sergahnya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Jaine.

"Tentu saja!" seru Harry. Jaine kembali duduk. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan, tapi kalau kau mau percaya, aku bukan orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia orang lain," tambah Harry. Jaine kembali memandangnya.

"Baiklah," kata wanita itu. "Kupikir juga demikian, Harry."

Harry mendesah lega saat Jaine sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ini artinya bahaya telah lewat. Dan lagi-lagi ia heran melihat wajah wanita itu yang merona.

"Aku yakin kau mengenal Stan," katanya. Harry memperhatikan tangan Jaine yang sibuk memainkan taplak meja. "Apakah ia sudah punya kekasih?"

Harry yakin bahwa ia salah dengar. Apakah barusan Jaine bertanya tentang status Stan?

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Harry.

"Jangan meledekku, Potter." Tubuh Harry kembali tegang saat nama Potter disebut sedemikian rupa oleh wanita itu. "Kau mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaanku."

Harry menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

"W−_Well_, setahuku dia masih _single_," kata Harry terbata. Ekspresi Jaine langsung berubah ceria.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Harry mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai anak buah Draco yang satu itu. Ia hanya berbicara dengannya dalam saat-saat aneh dan dengan percakapan absurd. Bagaimana jika ternyata pria itu sudah punya kekasih? Apa yang akan Jaine lakukan padanya?

Harry kembali menelan ludah. Ia merasa telah masuk ke lubang ular dan hanya menunggu untuk digigit.

"Oh, _well_, kupikir dia sudah punya kekasih," kata Jaine seraya tersenyum. "Rasanya aneh pria memesona sepertinya belum punya pendamping," tambahnya dengan ekspresi memuja.

"Kenapa tidak kau dekati saja dia di kedai. Kau kan bisa minta pertolongan Draco," kata Harry.

"Dengan resiko aku diledek habis-habisan olehnya? Tidak akan," jawab Jaine.

Mau tidak mau Harry merasa tersinggung dengan pernyataan barusan. Apakah dirinya sama sekali punya kemampuan untuk mengolok-olok wanita ini?

.

.

.

Meski pagi itu udara terasa dingin menusuk tulang, Redpalm masih sesibuk biasanya. Banyak orang hilir mudik di trotoar. Beberapa terlihat sendiri, beberapa terlihat bergerombol. Beberapa wanita setengah baya terlihat menggandeng anak kecil berseragam sekolah, melewati toko-toko yang tengah dibuka.

Harry melangkah lesu, tiba-tiba menyesali keputusannya untuk mengantar Jaine ke kedai. Harusnya pagi ini ia ada di flatnya, terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, lalu bersiap pergi ke Kementerian. Ia hanya mendesah saat Jaine menyuruhnya masuk duluan ke dalam kedai.

Dasar Malfoy.

Pintu kedai berdentang dengan bunyi familiar saat dibuka. Harry melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, menghindari meja _counter_ yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu masuk, berusaha tidak menemukan seseorang yang akan membuat harinya berantakan. Memperhatikan bangku-bangku di sana yang sudah terisi oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan secangkir kopi panas di pagi yang dingin. Lalu seperti yang sudah beberapa kali dilihatnya, di pojok ruangan ada Stan yang tengah melayani pengunjung.

Harry menoleh ke arah Jaine, masih berusaha menghindari memandang meja _counter_. Memberi isyarat pada wanita itu untuk masuk dan memesan. Jaine tersenyum gugup, namun ia melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana.

Harry kembali mendesah lega. Kini waktunya kembali ke flatnya, bersiap-siap pergi ke Kementerian. Lewat jendela di luar, ia bisa melihat Jaine yang tengah berbincang dengan Stan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa ngeri dengan kemungkinan Stan menolak Jaine. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Setidaknya ia harus berada di flatnya agar bisa aman dari serangan wanita itu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghindariku seperti itu?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangnya. Langkah Harry terhenti. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang kemungkinan _seseorang_ akan mengejarnya.

Harry mendesah. Usaha alih pandangnya tadi benar-benar sia-sia, bukan?

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Draco yang tengah memandangnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada.

"Oh, halo, Malfoy," sapanya kikuk.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Aku mengantarkan Jaine ke kedai," kata Harry lagi.

Draco masih tidak menjawab.

"_Bye_," kata Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya kaku dan mulai kembali berjalan.

"_Not so fast_, Potter," kata Draco sambil meraih lengan Harry. Harry kembali terhenti. "Kurasa kau masih ingat dengan janji kita nanti malam?" tanya Draco. Harry meringis.

Ah, iya. Ia masih punya kewajiban yang harus ia tunaikan pada pewaris Malfoy itu. Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Kujemput jam tujuh. Jangan lupa," kata Draco sambil melepas genggamannya pada lengan Harry lalu berbalik menuju kedainya.

Rasanya Harry ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

.

"Kau menyadarinya juga, kan, 'Mione?"

"Tentu saja."

Harry merasa tengah berada di tempat ramai, ada bayangan berwarna-warni berkelebatan dalam gerak lambat di hadapannya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa seseorang telah melemahkan fungsi inderanya, hingga kini ia tidak bisa melihat maupun mendengar dengan jelas.

"Apa menurutmu ia akan baik-baik saja?" Harry mendengar seseorang di dekatnya berkata.

"Kuharap begitu," sahut seseorang yang lain.

"Harry! Harry!" Kini ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Ia ingin menoleh namun kepalanya terasa sulit sekali digerakkan. Lalu tiba-tiba pipinya terasa sakit, dan pada detik itu pula inderanya kembali berfungsi.

"Ouch!" rintihnya. Ia mengerjap, lalu mendapati dua sahabatnya tengah memandanginya prihatin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkanmu dari alam bawah sadar," kata Ron. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, _mate_? Semenjak kau tiba di kantor kau tidak bicara sama sekali."

Oh, ya?

"Sesuatu terjadi, Harry?" tanya Hermione. Harry menggosok pipinya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia memandang sekeliling. Nampaknya ia sedang berada di sebuah kafe.

"Dimana kita?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Hermione. "Kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kita berapparate kesini. _Seriously_, Harry, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit?"

Harry menggeleng. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai tidak sadar seperti itu. Yang ia tahu bahwa semenjak kejadian di depan kedai Draco, ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa panik.

"Aku hanya panik," ujarnya. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Panik karena?"

"Nanti malam aku ada janji dengan Malfoy," kata Harry tanpa sadar.

"Ia mengancammu, Harry?" tanya Ron. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu langsung mencabut tongkat sihirnya. "Jangan khawatir, _mate_, aku akan menemanimu."

"Ron!" tegur Hermione. "Kalian janjian untuk apa, Harry?" tanyanya pada Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu, 'Mione. Karena itu aku panik. Dia bilang hanya untuk bicara. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

"Makanya, _mate_, aku akan menemanimu," kata Ron lagi. Harry berpaling dari Ron ke Hermione, berharap gadis itu mengerti bahwa bahaya-nya berbeda dengan bahaya versi Ron. Hermione hanya mendesah.

"Untuk sekali ini, Harry, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya, jadi mau tidak mau kau yang harus menghadapi," ujarnya. "Lagian, kalian sudah dewasa. Aku yakin Malfoy tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas. Aku punya firasat baik soal ini. Jadi, tenang saja," tambah Hermione seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

Yang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Harry.

Bahkan, kepanikannya semakin menguat saat akhirnya ia pulang ke flatnya sore itu. Menjejalkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, tanpa mau repot-repot menyalakan lampu. Ia melirik jam dinding, dan tercekat saat hanya tersisa dua jam sebelum Draco menjemputnya.

Harry berpikir keras, memaksa kepalanya untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Ia berpikir untuk kabur ke Grimmauld Place. Atau ke tempat Ron. Kemanapun. Namun semakin banyak ia berpikir tentang cara pelarian diri, ia semakin sadar bahwa harga dirinya melarangnya. Demi Merlin, ia seorang Gryffindor, dan Gryffindor tidak pernah melarikan diri.

Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi situasi yang akan menyapanya. Memang benar kata Hermione, tidak ada jalan lain selain menghadapinya.

Beranjak dari sofa, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kalaupun ia harus menghadapi situasi yang berbahaya, setidaknya ia ingin dalam keadaan segar.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam Harry sudah kembali duduk si sofa. Terlonjak saat bel pintunya berdering, lalu memaksa kakinya melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Draco saat ia membuka pintu. Seperti biasa pemuda itu mengenakan setelah hitam. Dan Harry sudah nyaris bosan menggambarkan keterpukauannya.

Harry mengangguk.

Draco mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Harry. Harry memandanginya bingung.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," katanya.

"Kita berapparate. Pegang tanganku," kata Draco.

Harry ragu sejenak sambil memandangi wajah dan lengan Draco bergantian. Tidak biasanya mereka pergi dengan berapparate. Namun ia akhirnya mendekat dan menyentuh sedikit lengan itu.

"Tubuhmu akan terbelah jika kau memegangnya seperti itu," kata Draco, sebelum kemudian mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Harry. Harry seketika menegang. Pelukan Draco terlalu erat untuk ukuran apparation. "Begini lebih baik," bisik pemuda pirang itu. Harry masih bisa melihat pintu flatnya lewat celah di helai rambut Draco sebelum mereka menghilang.

.

.

.

Hal selanjutnya yang Harry lihat adalah laut. Ya, laut. Entah dimana mereka sekarang Harry sudah tidak tahu lagi. Dan ia tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu.

Draco menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat di tepi laut. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Harry bisa melihat bahwa tempat itu adalah sebuah restoran yang dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti saung-saung kecil tanpa dinding. Anehnya, kecuali satu saung yang terletak tepat di tengah, tempat dua orang pelayan berseragam putih berdiri tegap menyambut mereka, saung-saung yang lain dibiarkan kosong. Harry curiga bahwa Draco sengaja memesan khusus tempat ini untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka kemudian duduk di sana, tanpa kursi, hanya beralaskan karpet cokelat tebal. Angin laut menyibakkan tirai-tirai yang terpasang di sudut-sudut saung itu. Gelas-gelas cantik sudah tersusun di atas meja rendah. Di tengahnya, sebuah lilin menyala lembut. Dari apinya yang tidak terpengaruh angin, Harry langsung tahu bahwa lilin itu telah disihir. Tempat ini milik seorang penyihir.

"Kau suka tempatnya?" tanya Draco. Wajah Harry seketika memanas. Bukan karena ia terpukau dengan tempat itu, yang meski ia akui sangat indah, tapi lebih karena pertanyaan Draco yang terlalu intim bagi mereka berdua. Namun ia mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Harry langsung. Meski udara malam itu dingin, Ia merasa akan meleleh jika terus berada di sini, hanya berdua dengan pewaris Malfoy itu.

"Kau ingin membahasnya sekarang?" tanya Draco. "Kau tak mau makan malam dulu?"

Harry mengangguk.

Draco meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi diputarnya, menyuruh kedua pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka, lalu memandang Harry penuh-penuh.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa Clive tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Kening Harry berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

Draco terlihat menimbang setiap kata-katanya. "Jika diibaratkan, ia adalah seekor serigala berbulu domba."

"Dia _werewolf_?" tanya Harry tak percaya. Draco sampai mengurut pelipisnya.

"Intinya, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Clive, oke? Dia itu… berbahaya. Apalagi untuk orang sepertimu," kata Draco.

"Orang sepertiku?"

"Ya. Orang sepertimu," kata Draco. "Kau terlalu lugu, Potter. Kau tidak akan tahu mana orang yang tulus dan mana yang tidak."

"Kurasa Clive laki-laki yang baik," kata Harry.

"Memang. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepadamu," kata Draco.

"Dan kenapa kau harus peduli, Malfoy?"

"Aku peduli. Apa itu salah?" tanya Draco.

Harry tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti gadis remaja yang sedang dipojokkan.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita meluruskan beberapa hal," kata Draco. "Katakan padaku, Potter. Apa yang kaurasakan terhadapku?"

Draco menatapnya sedemikian rupa hingga Harry merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

_Apa yang ia katakan?_

Draco masih menatapnya. Dan Harry hanya bisa memandang kedua iris abu-abunya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Lupakan saja," kata Draco setelah mereka lama terdiam. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ombak di tepi pantai.

Saat akhirnya makanan mereka datang, Harry nyaris menjatuhkan garpunya karena tangannya yang gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memutuskan apa rasa makanan itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sampai menyewa tempat ini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry. Mereka kini berjalan di tepi pantai, menikmati ombak-ombak kecil yang membelai kaki mereka yang telanjang. Sinar bulan yang jatuh di laut membuatnya berkilau seperti kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil. "Maksudku, jika kau ingin bicara denganku, kita bisa melakukannya di kedaimu, atau flatku."

"Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" tanya Draco. Harry menggeleng.

"Tempat ini indah sekali."

Draco menatap Harry sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan. Harry mengikutinya di belakang.

"_Well_, katakanlah ini arogansi seorang Malfoy," kata Draco. "Aku kenal Clive, dia adalah orang yang sangat flamboyan. Kupikir, dengan menyewa tempat ini setidaknya aku tidak kalah darinya."

Kedua alis Harry bertaut. "Dasar Malfoy."

"Dan aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah diberikannya padamu," tambah Draco.

Memandang Draco dari belakang, dengan celana dan kemejanya yang digulung, dan rambut sebahunya yang melambai lembut tertiup angin, berjalan sendirian di tepi pantai, mengingatkan Harry pada sosok pangeran yang kesepian. Ada sebuah dorongan aneh di dadanya. Dorongan untuk berlari ke depan dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau−Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan Clive," kata Harry setengah bercanda. Langkah Draco tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Itulah yang berusaha kukatakan dari tadi," ujar Draco pelan. Angin malam saat itu bertiup kencang, dan debur ombak membising suasana. Namun Harry masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat pewaris Malfoy itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Itulah yang berusaha kukatakan dari tadi, Potter," kata Draco.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Harry, lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka. Harry hanya terpaku menatap tangannya yang kini digenggam erat pemuda itu.

"Kau paham sekarang?" tanya Draco lembut, terlalu lembut hingga terasa seperti mimpi.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan di sepanjang pantai, tangan bertautan. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sama sekali tidak memprotes. Mungkin karena bulan. Mungkin karena debur ombak yang membelai lembut kakinya. Mungkin karena Draco sendiri. Entahlah. Dan ia sudah menyerah bertanya mengapa jantungnya selalu bereaksi tidak wajar tiap kali pemuda itu ada di dekatnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Malfoy," kata Harry, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang seharian mengusik pikirannya. "Kenapa kemarin bajuku sampai terlepas?"

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

Harry ragu sejenak, namun mengangguk lagi. Draco menatap Harry dengan ekspresi ganjil.

"Oke. Kau sendiri yang meminta," kata Draco sambil berjalan ke depan Harry. Harry yang belum siap akan perubahan posisi ini hanya mundur ke belakang. Namun hanya butuh sedetik bagi Draco untuk memerangkap wajah Harry dengan tangannya.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Awalnya seperti ini."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Menatapnya sejenak, menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan hijau di sana. Lalu, perlahan ia mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan singkat. Harry yang _shock_ hanya bisa mematung.

Draco kembali memeluknya, lalu segala pemandangan laut berubah menjadi gedung flatnya sendiri.

Draco mendorongnya hingga ia bersandar pada pintu flatnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat pewaris Malfoy itu menatapnya.

"Lalu berlanjut menjadi ini."

Draco kembali memerangkap bibir Harry. Kali ini bukan sekedar kecupan, namun sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Otak Harry serasa membeku, namun instingnya dengan cepat mengambil alih. Ia pun segera membalas ciuman itu. Tangannya yang semula terbujur kaku merayap ke belakang tubuh Draco dan berhenti saat ia mencapai leher dan kepala pemuda itu. Menekan, meremas rambutnya yang sehalus sutra.

Draco mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Harry yang terengah.

"Lalu ini."

Ia kembali memerangkap Harry dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dan menuntut. Harry sampai kewalahan menghadapi pemuda itu. Ia mengerang saat lidah hangat Draco membelai bibirnya, meminta akses lebih dalam. Dengan senang hati Harry membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan lidah itu menginvasi mulutnya. Mengabsen satu demi satu giginya. Kakinya serasa berubah menjadi jelly. Namun sepertinya Draco tahu, karena pemuda itu langsung mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat setiap inci tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Draco.

Harry khawatir ada seseorang yang akan melihat mereka. Jadi dengan sisa tenaganya, ia membuka pintu flatnya dan menjejalkan diri ke dalam. Selama itu, ciuman mereka tidak sekalipun terlepas.

Draco kemudian menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah, lalu membaringkannya di sofa. Setiap gesekan dan cumbuan Draco saat mereka bertindihan membuat Harry gila. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa berciuman dengan seseorang akan bisa sebegini hebat. Draco mengalihkan cumbuannya ke leher Harry, tepat saat ia merasa tidak mampu lagi bernafas. Setiap inci kulit yang disentuh pemuda itu serasa terbakar. Ia mengerang.

Draco menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap Harry. Kedua iris abu-abunya terlihat gelap.

"Lalu ini."

Ia meletakkan tangannya di bawah baju Harry, membelai dadanya perlahan. Harry mengerang tanpa bisa ditahan. Draco kemudian menarik baju Harry ke atas melalui kepalanya. Harry membantunya dengan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah telanjang dada.

Draco menatapnya dengan begitu lembut hingga Harry rasanya ingin menangis.

Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Harry, menciumi kepalanya. Rambutnya. Telinganya. Tulang pipinya. Lalu kembali pada bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Harry membalas ciuman itu dengan segenap perasaannya, bertanya-tanya apakah ini saatnya ia menyerahkan dirinya pada seseorang. Ia kembali menempatkan tangannya pada tubuh pemuda itu, menariknya mendekat.

Mungkin inilah saatnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat pewaris Malfoy itu menggigit satu bagian di lehernya, menyisakan bekas di sana.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti.

Harry membuka mata lalu mendapati Draco tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Pemuda itu masih berada di atasnya, kedua tangannya masih bertumpu di sisi-sisi wajah Harry.

Apa yang salah? Kenapa berhenti? Ingin sekali ia menanyakan itu pada pemuda di depannya, namun bibirnya seperti terkunci. Ia hanya bisa menatap kedua iris abu-abu itu.

"Kurasa sekarang kau tahu kenapa bajumu sampai terlepas," katanya. Kedua mata Harry melebar dan wajahnya langsung terasa panas.

Oh, Merlin.

Harry berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain namun tangan Draco langsung mencegahnya. Pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Harry dan Harry mengira mereka akan kembali berciuman. Namun ternyata Draco mendekati telinganya lalu membisikinya sesuatu. Wajah Harry tidak mungkin bisa lebih merah saat ia mendengar bisikan itu.

Draco kembali menatap Harry. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang merona.

"_Good night_, Harry," bisiknya. Ia kemudian mencium kening Harry. Lembut dan lama.

-End of Chapter 14-

* * *

><p>an. Ma−Maaf telat banget updatenya X(

Selesai cuti lebaran saya beneran digempur dg banyak banget kerjaan, sampe2 nglembur dan baru bisa ngebut nglanjutin fic kemarin.

Makasih banyaaaak bgt yang udah review chapter kemaren. Apdian Laruku, keylacortez, Ai HinataLawliet, Arisu Amano, Aihsire Atha, arteralysander, Nay Hatake, Bake-Hime, , icha22madhen, Pu-cHan, Akane Fukuyama, shirayuki nee, crossalf, Micon, sabishii no kitsune, I love you, guys. Really.

Oiya, kemungkinan besar Hello! Akan tamat di chap 17. Maka dari itu, mumpung masih chap 14, tolong kasih saya kritik dan saran ya. Xie Xie… :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Esok harinya saat Harry terbangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Draco.<p>

Akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihatnya terlelap, di sampingnya, _defenseless_, dan Harry akan leluasa memandangi wajah pemuda itu yang merupakan sebuah maha karya. Menikmati hembusan pelan nafasnya yang teratur, mengirimkan impuls-impuls kenyamanan di setiap belaiannya. Namun kedua mata di depannya itu terbuka, dan Harry curiga bahwa keduanya sudah tertuju padanya sejak sebelum ia terbangun. Dan Merlin, ia baru sadar betapa dekat jarak wajah mereka.

"Pagi," kata Draco. Harry merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa menemukan suaranya untuk menjawab. "Mau secangkir kopi?" tanya pemuda itu, dan Harry mengangguk. Jika suaranya tidak mau keluar, maka setidaknya kepalanya harus bisa bergerak.

Draco mengangkat tubuhnya dari sisi Harry, dan detik itu Harry baru sadar bahwa mereka berada di atas sofa. Apakah mereka tertidur di situ semalaman?

Harry memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya, dan merona seketika saat sadar bajunya sekali lagi telah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, tenang saja," sahut Draco dari dapur.

"Aku hanya memeriksa tongkatku," sahut Harry balik.

"Yang kau maksud tongkat yang ada di atas meja itu, kan?" tanya Draco. Lewat celah di dinding pemisah, Harry bisa melihat pemuda itu menyeringai. Wajah Harry terasa semakin panas. Sambil cemberut ia mengambil tongkatnya yang entah bagaimana telah tergeletak di atas meja.

"Tadi malam kau tidur di sini?" tanya Harry. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya ke arah jendela, membuat tirainya tersibak dan membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk menerangi ruangan itu.

"Kau menggunakan tanganku sebagai bantal. Aku tidak bisa bergerak," jawab Draco. Pemuda itu kemudian menghampiri Harry dan menyodorinya secangkir kopi. Harry menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kau kan bisa membangunkanku," kata Harry. Draco tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di sampingnya dan mulai menyesap kopinya.

"Mark bohong," kata Draco. Kening Harry berkerut. "Katanya kau ngiler saat tidur," imbuh Draco. Kedua mata Harry membelalak saat mendengarnya.

"Kau memandangiku saat aku tidur?" tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku susah tidur, lenganku terasa sakit," kata Draco sambil pura-pura memegangi lengannya. "Lagi pula terima kasih atas rasa sakit itu aku tidak sempat bertindak macam-macam," lanjutnya sebelum kembali menyesap kopinya.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, melihat awan-awan tipis yang tergantung tinggi di langit London. Entah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi, meski ia sadar bahwa setiap inci tubuhnya menolak untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kau tidak ke kedai?" tanya Harry. Sebenarnya hanya itu pertanyaan yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia benar-benar merasa hampir meleleh. Kopi Draco terlalu panas.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak," jawab Harry, sedikit terlalu cepat. Ia berpikir keras sementara pemuda di sampingnya itu memandanginya dengan alis terangkat. "Kupikir anak buahmu akan kebingungan jika kau tidak ada di sana," imbuh Harry. Draco terlihat berpikir.

"Sebetulnya sudah kusuruh Stan untuk mengaturnya, tapi ya, kupikir ada baiknya juga aku ke sana. Kau juga harus ke Kementerian, bukan?" tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Draco seraya bangkit dari sofa. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke flatku," katanya. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan, Harry menyusul di belakangnya.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Draco saat ia sampai di depan pintu masuk. Harry menggeleng. "Mampirlah ke kedai. Kutraktir kau kopi," kata Draco.

Harry benar-benar merasa bodoh karena sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya dan hanya bisa menggunakan kepalanya untuk mengangguk. Dan merasa idiot saat ia hanya bisa terpana melihat Draco tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Merlin, kau menggemaskan sekali kalau salah tingkah seperti itu," ucapnya lirih. Harry tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba saja Draco menciumnya. Diulangi, menciumnya!

Segala prinsip mengenai intensitas berciuman, dan fakta bahwa mereka berdua telah melanggarnya, DAN kenyataan bahwa mereka bahkan belum resmi bersama, terlupakan sepenuhnya. Harry hanya bisa mematung, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi beterbangan di perutnya kini seakan semakin liar dan berkali lipat. Lututnya seakan terlepas dari kakinya.

"Sampai nanti," bisik Draco saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Ia mengusap sisi wajah Harry sejenak, lalu berjalan ke flatnya. Harry hanya bisa mematung hingga ia tidak tahu apa Draco kembali memandangnya sebelum masuk ke flatnya. Yang ia tahu, saat ia akhirnya bisa menguasai diri, kaki, juga tangannya yang menempel di bibir terasa kesemutan. Saat ia bermaksud untuk masuk, sesuatu di sebelah kanannya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ada Nick, setengah menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, dan dengan cengiran terlebarnya, tengah memandanginya jahil.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Sungguh," katanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah pagi cerah yang lain yang Draco dapatkan saat ia berjalan menuju kedainya. Sinar mentari yang hangat langsung menyapa wajahnya saat ia berjalan di trotoar, tanpa terhalang bangunan-bangunan tinggi di blok sebelah. Seorang pria langganan kedainya yang bernama Samuel menyapanya dari seberang jalan saat ia hendak masuk ke kedai. Draco melambaikan tangannya sebentar, lalu masuk ke kedai diiringi suara denting yang familiar.

"Pagi," sapanya. Beberapa anak buahnya yang sedang sibuk mengelapi meja dan jendela serempak menoleh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ekspresi mereka, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Hanya Robert di pojokan yang menyapanya balik sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya sendiri, melewati spot favoritnya di belakang meja counter. Perasaannya sedang baik pagi ini, dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan penyebabnya.

Saat itu baru pukul setengah delapan, dan ia sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di antara tumpukan kertas.

Draco tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang telah ia lewati di ruangannya saat ia akhirnya menginginkan secangkir cappuccino. Ia meletakkan penanya di atas meja, lalu bangkit dan menuju meja counter, dimana Stan tengah sibuk mengelapi gelas-gelas.

"Buatkan aku cappuccino, Robert," kata Draco pada Robert. Anak magang itu terlihat bersemangat menyambut perintahnya. Draco kemudian berjalan ke belakang meja, lalu duduk di sana. Koran pagi tergeletak di samping wadah gelas yang penuh.

"_Well_, hari yang cerah, ya?" kata Stan. "Terlau cerah hingga rasanya silau."

"Apa maumu, Stan?" tanya Draco. Pandangannya masih menelusuri kata demi kata di koran yang tengah dibacanya.

"_Nope_, lupakan saja," kata Stan. Draco tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah anak buahnya satu itu. Ia masih melanjutkan membaca tentang penyerangan warga di kompleks perumahan di Irlandia, saat kemudian Robert menyuguhinya secangkir cappuccino.

"_Thank's_," kata Draco. Ia lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Cappuccino?" tanya Stan. "Bukannya kopi hitam?"

Draco mengacuhkannya.

"Sudah lama ya, Harry tidak ke sini," kata Stan lagi. Draco langsung menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Dia akan mampir sore ini," katanya.

"Ouch…" goda Stan. Draco langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

.

.

.

Waktu pagi menuju siang di Kementerian terasa seperti laju Hogwarts Express dalam kecepatan tertingginya. Harry nyaris tidak yakin bahwa ia melewati waktunya seperti yang ia bayangkan. Seingatnya ia baru saja duduk di balik meja kerjanya pukul delapan pagi saat kedua sahabatnya mendatanginya. Gaya mereka berlari benar-benar mengingatkan Harry saat mereka tengah dikejar para _Snatchers_.

Belum sempat ia bertanya apa gerangan yang membuat sahabatnya berlari seperti itu, keduanya sudah menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Hermione bahkan sampai menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh teman satu ruangan Harry menoleh kaget ke arah mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana semalam?" tanya Hermione. Harry langsung paham bahwa apa yang dimaksud Hermione adalah janjinya dengan Draco.

"Well, kami−"

"Kau oke, _mate_? Malfoy tidak mencelakakanmu, kan?" potong Ron.

"Itu−"

"Kalian saling bicara, kan?" potong Hermione. Harry paham kalau itu Ron, tapi sejak kapan Hermione jadi suka memotong pembicaraan orang?

"Yah−"

"Sepertinya bagian tubuhmu utuh. Bagus," potong Ron lagi.

"Bisakah aku bicara dulu?" tanya Harry sebal. Kedua sahabatnya terlihat terengah. Namun mereka kemudian mundur dan Hermione menyihir dua kursi untuk diduduki. Sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, yang dilakukan scara identik oleh keduanya−Harry bertanya-tanya apakah orang yang akan menikah memang punya kebiasaan melakukan hal yang identik−mereka kemudian menunggu Harry untuk bicara.

_Akhirnya_, pikir Harry. Ia berdehem untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Jadi, sebenarnya−"

"Harry, apa benar kau berkencan dengan Malfoy?" potong seseorang dari arah pintu.

Hening.

Harry yakin bahwa tidak ada diantara mereka yang bergerak. Ia sendiri seperti kena mantra petrificus. Namun mungkin karena mengalami urgensi yang sama, detik berikutnya mereka bertiga serentak menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat Mark menjulurkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah ingin tahu. Harry langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Susah payah ia mengirimkan sinyal ke Mark untuk menarik kembali pertanyaannya lewat kerutan kening, kedipan mata, gelengan kepala−

Ron langsung bangkit dan menyeret Mark masuk lalu mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Nick bilang dia melihatmu berciuman dengan Malfoy pagi ini," kata Mark dengan wajah pucat.

_Sial._

Hal selanjutnya yang Harry ingat, adalah dirinya yang dipaksa berdiri oleh Ron dan Hermione. Diseret sepanjang koridor Kementerian, melewati beberapa pegawai yang heran melihat mereka, lalu masuk ke dalam perapian. Ia masih bisa melihat Mark yang melongo saat api hijau menelan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Klang.

Draco menoleh cepat saat pintu kedainya terbuka, lalu mendesah kecewa saat seorang wanita setengah baya masuk menenteng tas kulit berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya ritual menoleh cepat itu sudah ia lakukan selepas makan siang. Apa pun yang sedang ia lakukan, ia langsung memeriksa pintu masuk setiap kali belnya berdentang. Pernah suatu kali ia tengah berada di dapur untuk mencicipi resep kopi baru, dan ia meninggalkan begitu saja kopi yang tengah dipanasi hingga mendidih dan berbuih hanya untuk mengecek pintu masuk dan memandanginya.

Kini sudah nyaris senja, dan apa yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

Ia mendesah. Belum pernah ia menjadi begitu tidak tenang karena sebuah janji temu.

"Kau tak perlu berusaha keras seperti itu, Bos." Lagi-lagi anak buahnya yang berkulit cokelat matang itu menginterupsi saat-saat galaunya. "Aku percaya dengan ucapanmu, kok."

Draco menoleh dengan wajah suram. Stan memandanginya prihatin.

"Bahwa Harry akan datang kesini. Tenang saja," tambah Stan.

Draco sedang tidak punya minat untuk meladeni ledekan terselubung Stan, sehingga ia hanya berjalan ke belakang meja _counter_ dan duduk di sana, memainkan sendok dan gelas-gelas yang tertata rapi. Ia sadar bahwa pandangan Stan masih mengikutinya, dan ia yakin bahwa anak buahnya itu menyeringai, namun ia tidak peduli.

Baru saja ia hendak berjalan menuju ke ruangannya, pintu kedai kembali berdentang. Draco menoleh dengan sisa harapannya–ia bahkan tidak membalikkan badannya–lalu waktu terasa berhenti.

Pemandangan Harry Potter berjalan masuk ke kedainya, jaket terlampir di satu tangan, kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku, langkah yang tegap, serta rambutnya yang berantakan namun berkilau lembut ditimpa cahaya matahari sore seakan memudarkan warna-warna di sekelilingnya. Membuat Draco harus mengingatkan diri untuk bernafas.

"Akhirnya," bisik Stan di telinga Draco.

Draco mengacuhkannya, karena tepat saat itu Harry tersenyum. Sebuah senyum malu-malu yang lain yang selalu muncul saat pemuda itu sedang salah tingkah. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang membuatnya salah tingkah, namun rasanya itu tidak penting sekarang. Ia ada di sini, dan itu cukup baginya.

Draco melangkah ke depan, setengah sadar setengah tidak. Tangannya perlahan terulur, mencoba meraih pemuda itu. Lalu, seperti dugaannya, ulurannya bersambut.

Oleh tangan lain yang lebih mungil.

"Selamat sore, Malfoy. Baik sekali kau mau menyambut kami."

Ya, Draco sudah tahu. Pertemuannya dengan Harry tidak mungkin akan semulus ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Dan, untuk saat ini, gangguan itu adalah kedua _side-kicks _nya.

"Granger," kata Malfoy. "Cepat sekali gerakanmu."

.

.

.

"Kudengar kalian akan segera menikah," kata Draco. Mereka kini duduk di pojokan ruangan, menikmati kopi di cangkir masing-masing. Hermione langsung terlihat sumringah, begitu pula Ron. Namun pemuda berambut merah menyala itu seakan menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menunjukkan kebahagiaannya di depan Draco, sehingga ia langsung kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"Selamat," imbuh Draco.

"Akan menyenangkan jika kau bisa hadir, Malfoy," kata Hermione. Ron langsung melotot ke arah Hermione, namun ekspresi pemuda itu langsung berubah aneh dan ia langsung membungkuk seolah ingin mengambil sesuatu di bawah. Harry curiga ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kakinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangguk.

"Selama kau tidak membawa orang lain selain Harry," kata gadis itu. Harry nyaris tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"_Deal_," kata Draco. Hermione tersenyum, sedangkan wajah Ron bertambah merah. Harry sendiri sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rupa wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mari kita luruskan topiknya. Malfoy, apa benar kau sekarang berkencan dengan Harry?" tanya Hermione langsung. Tubuh Harry langsung menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Meski banyak hal yang terjadi semalam, mereka berdua belum benar-benar sepakat tentang apa yang terjadi. Diam-diam Harry melirik ke arah Draco, namun langsung kembali memandangi cangkirnya saat ia tahu bahwa pewaris Malfoy itu juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya," kata Draco. Hati Harry mencelos.

_Ya?_

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hermione serius. Harry tidak tega melihat Ron yang terlihat seperti tercekik sesuatu, namun ia sendiri juga sedang susah payah bertahan dengan tenaganya yang seakan menguap. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Draco, dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah berpikir keras.

_Apakah ia sedang berbohong?_

"Perlukah kau tahu sampai sedetail itu?" tanya Draco balik. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya namun tidak menimpali. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir. Harry tidak suka melihat Hermione berpikir. Pasti akan ada pertanyaan atau desakan lain yang akan mengacaukan hidupnya.

Harry menunggu. Namun setelah satu menit berlalu, Hermione hanya berkata santai, "Baiklah. Akhirnya masalah selesai juga."

Harry mendesah lega. Setidaknya kebohongan Draco tidak terbongkar. Tidak saat ini.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat Harry yang makin kacau karenamu," kata Hermione lagi. Draco tersenyum tipis.

"Pujian untukmu juga kurasa?" kata Malfoy. Hermione ikut tersenyum. Melihat keduanya bertatapan membuat Harry mau tidak mau berpikir bahwa ada lebih dari sekedar perbincangan ringan di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum sempat mengucapkannya, tapi kedaimu bagus, Malfoy," kata Hermione.

"_Thank's,_" kata Draco.

Sisa sore itu mereka habiskan di sana, di pojok kedai Draco, menikmati senja yang menembus dinding kaca di samping tempat duduk mereka. Semuanya berjalan tenang. Bahkan Ron sudah bisa meminum kopinya, meski tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Harry tidak pernah menyangka bahwa drama hubungannya dengan Draco bisa berakhir hanya dengan beberapa kata dari pemuda itu. Dan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Hermione dengan begitu mudahnya menerima fakta–kening Harry berkerut saat memikirkan kata ini–bahwa dirinya dan Draco berhubungan. _Well_, mungkin karena begitulah dirinya. Cerdas dan pengertian. Dan Ron, Harry sudah sangat bersyukur bahwa pemuda itu tidak mengutuk Draco di tempat. Setidaknya untuk saat itu.

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan di kedai tadi," kata Draco.

Mereka kini sudah kembali ke flat. Harry bersandar di depan pintu masuknya, sementara Draco berdiri di depannya. Perut Harry bergejolak saat ia menyadari betapa dekat jarak mereka. "Seharusnya aku menanyaimu lebih dulu."

Draco menggigit bibirnya. Bibirnya yang lembut dan merah merekah, membuat Harry susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Jadi, kita sepakat?" tanya Draco. Harry terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Draco untuk menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Draco menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Tentang hubungan kita," katanya.

Ah, iya, akhirnya mereka sampai juga pada bahasan ini. Harry tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, karena baginya semuanya sudah jelas. Sejelas jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang untuk pemuda itu. Sejelas kupu-kupu yang menguasai perutnya tiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Sejelas dirinya yang seperti meleleh tiap kali pemuda itu tersenyum.

Harry mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kurasa kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk pergi berdua dengan Clive," kata Draco. Harry memandangnya heran.

"Kau masih mengungkit hal itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. _Playboy_ itu tidak akan bisa lagi menyentuh milikku," kata Draco sambil berkacak pinggang. Harry nyaris tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Pertama, aku bukan milikmu. Kedua, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhku," kata Harry.

"Sama sekali?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk mantap, lalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia merasa seperti seorang idiot karena terus menerus tersenyum.

"Baguslah," kata Draco, wajahnya tampak puas. "Sekarang masuklah. Sudah malam," lanjut pemuda itu.

Ketika banyak orang berkata bahwa terlalu banyak menonton televisi berdampak buruk bagi anak-anak karena merusak pola pikir mereka, seperti itu pula yang dirasakan Harry. Ia sudah bukan lagi anak kecil, dan ia tidak pernah menonton televisi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, namun ia nyaris saja berkata 'Kau tidak mau menemaniku?' pada Draco. Benar kata Ron. Dunia memang sudah gila.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunannya. Harry memandangnya tidak mengerti. "Kau yakin kau mau kutemani?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, dan Harry rasanya ingin mati saja. Apakah ia mengutarakan pikirannya keras-keras?

"Oh, itu–Tidak, maksudku–"

"Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk melakukannya, Potter, kurasa itu ide buruk," kata Draco. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," lanjutnya. Harry sukses merah padam. Ia hanya bisa memandangi sepatunya saat Draco dengan santainya memainkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Saat akhirnya Harry memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda itu, ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajahnya yang pucat juga merona. Bedanya, Draco tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terus menatap Harry. Seulas senyum langka menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan. Dan Merlin, rasanya Harry ingin sekali keluar, melihat bintang di langit dan membandingkanya dengan kerlip di kedua iris abu-abunya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Draco. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekat dan membawa Harry ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang sekali. Terlalu senang hingga rasanya ini tidak nyata," lanjutnya lirih.

Harry tersenyum di sela-sela pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli apakah Draco akan merasakannya, namun ia mengangguk.

"Aku juga," gumamnya pelan.

Perlahan, Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga Harry bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke dalam dadanya saat ia kembali bertatapan dengan kedua iris abu-abu itu. Sesuatu yang asing, namun hangat.

Dan Harry hanya memejamkan mata saat kemudian wajah Draco mendekat.

* * *

><p>an. Okay... this isn't the end everyone. There will be one or two chapters ahead.

Setiap kali saya nulis Hello!, saya pasti ndengerin musik. Musik adalah inspirasi terbesar saya dalam menulis fic ini. Kebanyakan adalah lagu yang easy listening, kadang lagu-lagu instrumental klasik. Mereka semua berperan besar dalam pembuatan setiap scene di fic ini. Dan khusus untuk chapter ini, lagu inspirasi saya adalah : Cherry Belle - Dilema. Believe it or not :)

So, ada yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan review?


	16. Chapter 16

Harry bukanlah pemuda yang dibesarkan dengan cerita-cerita manis, atau dongeng tentang akhir yang bahagia. Selama sebelas tahun hidupnya ia habiskan dengan mendekam di lemari di bawah tangga, tenggelam dalam lautan pikirannya yang sedih. Ia asing dengan segala hal tentang persahabatan. Dengan segala sesuatu tentang saling berbagi. Jadi saat akhirnya ia memiliki sahabat, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi seseorang yang layak mereka dapatkan.

Seperti saat ini, saat ia mengamati dua sahabatnya memandanginya sambil tersenyum, perasaan hangat yang familiar diam-diam menyelubungi dadanya.

"Merlin, Harry, kau menangis?" tanya Ron terkejut.

_Eh?_

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p><em>Sorry<em>, adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa pandangannya mengabur.

"Kau oke, Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas. Harry hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menyeka matanya yang basah.

"Kau melankolis sekali, _mate_. Seperti Ginny saat ia baru putus dari Dean," ujar Ron, hanya sedetik sebelum ia tiba-tiba mengaduh pelan. Harry yakin ada yang menghantam perutnya. Atau kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaan itu, 'Mione," keluh Ron.

"Biasakanlah, Ron. Kau akan sering mengalaminya nanti," ujar Hermione yang disambut tawa oleh seseorang di belakang Harry. Mereka bertiga serentak menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, lalu mendapati Stan yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan nampan.

"Hari yang cerah ya," ujar pria itu sambil nyengir, lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" bisik Ron ngeri.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai kemewahan. Tempat tinggal menawan. Kekayaan. Ketenaran. Namun hakikat dari kemewahan itu adalah tersedianya pilihan-pilihan yang bisa kita ambil sesuai keinginan. Meskipun secara teknis Harry tidak bisa menggunakan pilihan-pilihannya, namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak bahwa dirinya termanjakan. Bangun pagi disambut wangi kopi di samping tempat tidurnya. Selalu ada senyum yang menyambutnya. Kadang bisikan. Kadang ciuman. Ah, lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa panas saat ia mengingat segala perhatian dari Draco. Siapa sangka pemuda dingin itu bisa menjadi begitu… romantis.

"_Morning_," sapa pemuda itu di suatu pagi saat Harry baru saja membuka matanya. _Seriously_, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaannya memandangi Harry dengan senyumnya yang langka, atau Harry akan benar-benar meleleh.

"_Morning_," balas Harry. Ia berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang baru bangun tidur: mengucek mata, menggaruk kepala, mengurut pelipis, membuat orang lain di kamarnya yakin bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah kesadaran penuh saat mendengar suara Draco.

"Pelipismu ada si dini, Potter," kata Draco sambil menggeser jemari Harry yang tengah menempel di pipinya ke daerah sekitar mata.

_Great_, keluh Harry. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengurut pelipisnya dengan benar. Dan apa-apan dengan sentuhan itu? Kenapa rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik?

"Oke," jawab Harry gugup, sementara Draco hanya menaikkan alis matanya. Harry yakin sekali bahwa pemuda itu tengah menertawakannya diam-diam. Ia ingin memastikannya dengan menatap pemuda itu, namun terlalu takut akan semakin salah tingkah jika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sudah tiga bulan lebih dan kau masih bertingkah seperti ini," kata Draco. Pemuda itu menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan untuk melihat Harry dengan lebih jelas, sementara pemuda yang ditatapnya semakin mengerut di bawah selimut.

"_Shut up_," gerutu Harry. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berkutik jika Draco sudah mulai bersikap seperti itu. Memandanginya seakan ia tidak bisa melihat yang lain.

"Ayo bangun, atau kau akan telat ke Kementerian."

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi itu secerah yang bisa Harry harapkan. Langit di angkasa seolah menjadi kanvas biru besar dengan titik-titik putih kecil bergerak pelan. Jalanan penuh dengan orang berhilir mudik ke arah yang berlawanan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Harry menganggap segala pemandangan ini biasa saja, situasi klasik yang setiap hari orang-orang alami. Namun mungkin karena birunya langit, atau angin yang bertiup pelan membelai wajahnya, pagi ini terasa menakjubkan.

Atau mungkin karena sebuah alasan sederhana: ia tidak melaluinya sendirian. Sesederhana genggaman hangat di tangan kanannya.

"Mau mampir minum kopi?" tanya Draco saat mereka sampai di depan kedai. Harry melirik jam tangannya sejenak lalu mengangguk. Diam-diam ia bertanya dalam hati kapan Draco akan melepaskan genggamannya. Pertanyaannya langsung terjawab saat mereka melangkah masuk diiringi dentang bel yang familiar.

"Kopi hitam?" tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk. Ia lalu mengamati pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Apa kau pernah nonton Modern Family?" tanya Stan saat Harry duduk di depan meja _counter _dan mulai membaca koran yang tergeletak di sana.

"Aku tidak menonton televisi," kata Harry.

"Sayang sekali," kata Stan. "Kupikir kalian akan butuh acara seperti itu." Harry terpaksa meletakkan koran di tangannya untuk menghadap Stan. "Oh, yah, wajar sih. Acara itu baru akan diputar sepuluh tahun kemudian," lanjut pria itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Nope. Lupakan saja," jawab Stan.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha meledekku?" tanya Harry sebal.

"Koreksi. Menggodamu," jawab Stan setengah menyeringai.

"Dan jika kau terus melakukannya Stan, aku khawatir statusmu sebagai pegawai di sini akan terancam," potong Draco yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Alih-alih terkejut, Stan malah menatap Harry santai dengan cengiran tipis di wajahnya.

"Lihat?" godanya lagi. "Ini yang dinamakan sekali tepuk dua nyamuk mati sekaligus," kata pria itu sambil melenggang ke dapur, melewati Draco yang memandanginya sebal.

"Kadang aku curiga bahwa ia bukan orang Inggris," kata Harry.

.

.

.

Draco yakin bahwa biasanya ia punya terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan dalam waktu bersamaan: membuat resep kopi baru, memeriksa catatan keuangan, mengawasi kerja anak buahnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada penyihir yang tersesat ke kedainya (meskipun yang terakhir sulit sekali dilakukan beberapa bulan belakangan). Ia yakin bahwa dirinya terbiasa dengan kesibukan, bukan malah melamun memandangi jarum jam yang bergerak sangat lambat.

"Andai ada sihir di dunia ini, akan kubuat siang terik ini menjadi senja," ucap seseorang di belakangnya. Draco tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Stan tengah memandanginya jahil. "Lalu senja akan kusihir menjadi malam," lanjut pria itu. Draco bertanya-tanya apa yang Stan lakukan jika ia mencabut tongkatnya lalu mulai menerbangkan kursi-kursi.

"Kau percaya ada penyihir dunia ini, Stan?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak melihat ada alasan untuk percaya," kata pria itu.

"Sayang sekali," kata Draco, yang setengah merasa puas melihat sekilas keterkejutan di wajah anak buahnya. "Untuk orang sepertimu, mengejutkan sekali bahwa imajinasimu sangat terbatas," lanjut Draco sambil berlalu dari meja _counter_.

Ah, menyenangkan rasanya bisa menang dalam adu ledek dengan anak buahnya itu. Meskipun hanya beberapa detik, karena saat ia masuk ke ruangannya, melihat jam dinding terpasang tepat di hadapannya kembali membuatnya menjadi pelamun. Aneh rasanya bagaimana waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika kau menantikan sesuatu. Seolah semesta ikut berkonspirasi membuat penantianmu kian panjang, dan kau menjadi semakin resah. Kau akan terlonjak karena bunyi paling lemah sekalipun, seperti dentang bel di pintu masuk. Atau ketukan di pintu.

"Bos, seseorang mencarimu," kata Robert yang melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu di ruangan Draco.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco.

"Entahlah. Seorang wanita cantik," jawab Robert. Bisa Draco lihat anak buahnya itu merona. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju meja _counter_. Ada sesosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang yang tengah duduk di depannya. Robert yang ada di belakangnya segera berjalan ke sana untuk menawari wanita itu minuman. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Draco mendesah.

"Jaine," sapa Draco. Wanita itu segera menoleh. Mata birunya segera menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang tidak berani Draco artikan.

"Di sana kau rupanya. Aku sudah bosan melayani bocah SMA itu," kata Jaine saat Robert menghilang dari pandangan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Draco. Jaine langsung mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Sopan sekali, Draco," gerutu Jaine. Gadis itu kemudian menyeruput cangkirnya. "Lumayan juga," gumamnya. "Anak buahmu pintar meracik kopi."

"Selalu yang terbaik, Jaine," kata Draco, meskipun ia ragu saat mengucapkannya. Ia kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaine, bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya ia juga meminta secangkir kopi pada Robert, membuktikan bahwa anak itu memang pandai meracik kopi.

"So, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Harry?" tanya Jaine. Sebenarnya Draco sudah menduga pertanyaan ini akan muncul, namun ia tidak menyangka secepat ini.

"Baik, kurasa," jawabnya.

"Baguslah. Andai aku juga punya hubungan seperti itu," ucap Jaine lirih. Kening Draco berkerut mendengarnya. Jaine ingin punya hubungan dengan sesama jenis?

"Tunggu, bukannya kau menyukai Stan?" tanya Draco. Dampak dari pertanyaannya bisa langsung ia lihat. Wajah Jaine yang pucat sepertinya merona, dan gadis itu kelihatan terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kau–" ujarnya terbata, namun kesadaran sepertinya langsung menyergapnya. "Tentu saja. Harry."

"Dia tidak bercerita apapun tentang itu," kata Draco. "Hanya saja tingkahmu sangat kentara, Jaine."

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis itu. Draco mengangguk, sementara Jaine terlihat berpikir.

"Kupikir aku sudah berhati-hati," katanya. "Lalu, apa yang biasanya kalian bicarakan? Kau dan Harry. Apa yang biasa kalian _lakukan_? Tidur?" tanya Jaine.

Draco tahu bahwa Jaine hanya meledek, namun entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terasa menusuk. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, awal hubungannya dengan Harry selalu diwarnai dengan adu mulut, baik secara konotatif maupun secara harfiah. Hanya setelah beberapa bulan belakangan inilah kecenderungan untuk saling melempar kutukan jauh berkurang. Dan meskipun Draco berusaha tidak memikirkannya, ia harus mengakui bahwa interaksi mereka kebanyakan hanyalah sebatas saling curi pandang. Atau sapaan singkat. Atau genggaman tangan. Kadang, kalau ia sedang menemukan keberaniannya, ia akan mencium pemuda itu. Dan Merlin, ia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu jika hubungan mereka tidak berkembang, karena bahkan saat ia membayangkan ciumannya dengan Harry, ia merasa terbang tak terkendali.

"Well, karena kau sudah mengetahui rahasiaku, bisakah kau berbaik hati memanggil pria itu untukku?" tanya Jaine. Draco hanya mendesah, entah karena khawatir gadis itu akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal di kedainya, atau karena gadis itu memutus lamunannya tentang Harry.

Draco bergerak perlahan dari kursinya. Namun ketika ia hendak berjalan, Jaine menahannya. "Dengan cara yang tidak kentara, Mr. Malfoy," tambah gadis itu. Draco berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Harry terbiasa menghadapi flatnya yang kosong saat ia pulang dari Kementerian. Menyalakan lampu, meletakkan tasnya di meja di ruang tengah, lalu menunggu Draco datang. Kadang ketika ia merasa memiliki energi lebih, ia akan mencoba membuat sesuatu, seperti sup, atau kopi, meski pada akhirnya ia harus mengakui bahwa kopi buatan Draco memang yang terbaik. Jadi ketika ia masuk ke flatnya malam itu, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia mendapati Draco di sana.

Duduk di samping dinding pembatas ke arah dapur, dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada kakinya, pemuda itu memandangi Harry dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Kita harus bicara," katanya. Harry berjalan ke arah Draco lalu meletakkan tas kerjanya.

"O–oke. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Kita sepasang kekasih, kan?" tanya Draco.

Alis Harry serta merta terangkat mendengar pertanyaan ini. "_If you say so_," jawabnya gugup.

"Jadi seharusnya kita melakukan hal-hal yang sepatutnya kita lakukan, bukan?" tanya Draco lagi. Entah kenapa Harry merasakan firasat buruk.

"Memangnya apa yang harusnya kita lakukan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Entahlah. Hal-hal romantis, mungkin?"

Harry mendesah. Bagaimana mungkin Draco memintanya untuk melakukan hal-hal romantis jika genggaman tangannya saja bisa membuat Harry sulit bernapas. Harry bahkan tidak tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Kita hidup bersama, Malfoy, siapa tahu kau lupa," kata Harry.

Draco hanya diam.

"Kau tidur di tempat tidurku," kata Harry. _Itu artinya kita tidur bersama_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Yeah, dan kita benar-benar hanya tidur," kata Draco lirih.

"Kau membuatkanku kopi nyaris setiap pagi, dan kau–" kata Harry tersendat. "Menciumku."

Hening.

Harry ingin sekali mengulang kata-katanya agar Draco mengerti bahwa apa yang telah mereka lakukan telah melebihi kriteria romantis. Setidaknya baginya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Draco berdiri mematung.

Meski cahaya di ruangan itu temaram, Harry masih bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu perlahan berubah. Wajahnya yang pucat perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah. Merlin, kadang Harry benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Draco bisa begitu… ceroboh dalam mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Aku terlihat bodoh, kan?" tanya pewaris Malfoy itu. Mengabaikan dorongan untuk mengangguk yang begitu besar, Harry menggeleng.

"Kupikir itu wajar," katanya. "Untuk seseorang sepertimu," tambahnya seraya tersenyum. Ia tidak merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan cengirannya.

"Merlin," desah Draco sambil melempar tubuhnya ke sofa. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, namun Harry masih bisa melihat rona yang menjalar di sana. Ia berjalan lalu duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Dengar, Malfoy. Aku sudah lama memikirkannya, dan kurasa kita memang layak mendapatkan apa yang berhak kita dapatkan," kata Harry. Draco perlahan menurunkan tangannya lalu menatap Harry. Harry susah payah menelan ludahnya saat menatap Draco yang saat itu begitu…menggemaskan. Ia berdehem untuk meredakan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kau tahu, Malfoy, semua ada waktunya. Jadi bukankah lebih baik jika kita nikmati saja proses menuju ke sana?"

"Menuju ke mana?" tanya Draco. Kali ini Harry tahu bahwa pewaris Malfoy itu tengah menggodanya. Makanya ia mengambil bantalan di belakang punggungnya dan memukulkannya ke Draco.

"Jangan paksa aku mengatakannya, idiot."

"Hey, aku tidak idiot," seru Draco seraya membalas pukulan Harry dengan bantal di tangannya.

"Yeah? Dengan menuntut hal-hal romantis seperti tadi?" balas Harry sambil kembali memukulkan bantalnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku sampai bertindak bodoh seperti tadi?" tanya Draco sambil balas memukul Harry.

"Karena kau idiot?" balas Harry.

"Kau tahu jika perang ini dilanjutkan, kau akan terancam, Potter," kata Draco. Harry seketika menghentikan serangannya.

"Kau benar," ujarnya sambil menurunkan bantalnya. Terakhir kali mereka perang bantal, yang kemudian menjadi perang makanan, mereka berakhir dengan Harry di atas Draco. Ia malu sendiri mengingat kejadian selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Draco, yang sukses membuat Harry tersenyum.

"_No offense_, Malfoy, hanya saja rasanya masih aneh mendengar kau bertanya seperti itu," kata Harry. "Kementerian masih sesibuk biasanya. Dan Ron mengundangmu makan malam di rumahnya."

Harry bisa melihat raut tidak percaya dari wajah Draco.

"Well, sebenarnya mereka mengundangku, dan aku boleh membawa teman kalau mau," kata Harry. "Jadi, kau mau ikut?"

"Kau yakin Weasley akan mengijinkanku masuk?" tanya Draco ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Harry mantap. Meskipun dalam hati ia juga ragu bahwa tidak akan ada Weasley yang menodongkan tongkatnya saat melihat seorang Malfoy di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Dan, yah, keesokan harinya kekhawatirannya jelas terbukti.

"Ada yang mau menjelaskan kenapa ada seorang Malfoy di rumah kita?" tanya Ron saat Harry, Draco, Hermione dan beberapa Weasley duduk di meja persegi besar di dapur.

"Karena kau yang mengundangnya, Ron," jawab Hermione kalem. "Kau bilang Harry boleh mengajak teman jika ia mau," tambahnya cepat-cepat saat Ron hendak membantah.

"Wew, kau punya selera yang unik dalam memilih teman untuk diajak ke rumah kami, Harry," kata George yang tengah menyendok kentang bumbu ke dalam piringnya. "Unik, Malfoy, bukan menyebalkan," tambahnya ke arah Draco.

"Cukup adil," kata Draco.

"Jadi, kapan kalian punya anak?" tanya Ginny. Harry benar-benar harus menutup mulutnya supaya ia tidak menyemburkan air yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"Jangan beri ide pada mereka, Ginny," kata George. "Biarkan mereka berimprovisasi sendiri," tambahnya sambil mengedip ke arah Harry. Harry tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mendesah. Jelas sekali ia dan Draco menjadi bulan-bulanan di sini.

"Sudah anak-anak, jangan goda mereka terus. Dan kau George, sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan bahwa kau tidak boleh menyuplai leluconmu ke Hogwarts? Sudah bosan aku dengan keluhan Minerva tentang ledakan-ledakan di sekolah," kata Molly. Wanita gemuk ramah itu kemudian menuangkan sesuatu yang beraroma menggiurkan ke piring Harry dan Draco.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry.

"Sama-sama, sayangku. Dan jangan khawatirkan Ron, Draco, kau diterima di sini," kata Molly.

Draco mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah Ron, senyum Dracolah yang bisa membuat Harry tenang. Meskipun jika ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, Draco sendirilah yang menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya.

"Kau boleh bilang aku gila, tapi rasanya tidak akan sulit untuk menyukai keluarga ini," bisik Draco. Harry tersenyum, yang menjadi semakin lebar saat tangan Draco menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa makan jika terus bergandengan tangan seperti itu, tahu," ledek George.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya mereka disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan Ron dan Hermione. Seperti yang telah dilakukan kakak-kakaknya, pernikahan mereka diadakan di halaman The Burrow. Harry sibuk membantu George, Charlie, dan ayah mereka mendirikan tenda-tenda berwarna abu-abu, seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan pada pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Sementara di sebelah kirinya, para wanita sibuk menyihir hiasan-hiasan. Draco sendiri membantu mendekorasi interior tenda utama. Entah bagaimana caranya Hermione bisa menyerahkan hal penataan ruangan kepada pemuda itu. Kadang ketika melihat pemuda itu hilir mudik dengan tongkat terayun ke sekelilingnya, Harry masih belum bisa percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar berada di sana, bekerja sama membantu pernikahan Ron dan Hermione.

Saat tenda selesai didirikan dan Harry menyempatkan diri menengok ke dalam tenda utama, ia hanya bisa terpukau dengan penataannya yang mengagumkan. Ada ribuan butir salju sihir bercahaya yang jatuh dari atap tenda yang langsung menghilang saat terkena permukaan tanah. Di sudut-sudut ruangan, di atas tiang pasak yang menarik tenda agar berdiri tegak, ada buket-buket bunga yang diperbesar. Dan tepat di tengah, ada sepasang kursi berlekuk yang anggun berwarna keperakan. Lilin-lilin hias memenuhi meja bundar di depannya.

"Indah sekali," ujar Harry saat Draco berjalan mendekatinya. "Tak kusangka kau memiliki selera yang bagus untuk hal seperti ini."

"Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah setengah-setengah, Potter," kata Draco sambil memandangi hasil karyanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia pun bangga dengan dekorasinya.

"Hermione pasti akan senang sekali melihatnya," kata Harry.

"Kau suka?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja," jawab Harry.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan yang jauh lebih indah suatu saat nanti," kata Draco. Ada sesuatu dalam nada bicaranya yang membuat jantung Harry berdegup kencang. Namun ia berusaha untuk terus memandangi dekorasi di depannya.

"Kau bicara seakan kau sedang melamarku, Malfoy," kata Harry setengah bercanda. Setengah khawatir.

"Menurutmu?"

Lagi-lagi nada itu. Harry tidak tahan untuk menoleh ke arah Draco, meskipun ia merasa ada seseorang di belakang yang memanggilnya.

Jika ada yang disebut keajaiban, maka itu adalah saat dimana ia dan Draco bertatapan. Seolah segala warna mengabur dan menjadi sesederhana hitam dan putih. Seakan segala hingar di sekelilingnya menyusut hingga kini mereka berada di ruang hampa. Hanya ada Draco dan dirinya. Hanya ada sinar-sinar dari sepasang abu-abu yang menatapnya penuh. Mengirimkan pesan-pesan tak terucap. Ada kehangatan. Ada sebongkah cinta di sana.

Dan ada kalanya pemahaman hanya menyisakan secuil udara hingga rasanya kau tidak bisa bernafas.

"Menurutmu?"

_Merlin…_

* * *

><p>AN. The next chapter will be the last :)


	17. Chapter 17

"_Menurutmu?"_

Draco tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengucapkannya. Yang ia tahu, ia sedang berada dalam kebanggaan karena telah berhasil menghasilkan dekorasi yang pantas untuk kedua sahabat Harry. Kemudian kedua pasang emerald memerangkapnya dan tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Jadi ia menunggu, dengan pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Harry. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia melihat mulut pemuda itu bergerak.

"_Hell, no_."

Draco mengira bahwa Harry menolaknya. Bahwa segala harapannya berakhir tragis. Namun saat dilihatnya pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening dan memandang ke belakangnya, ia ikut menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala sedang menatap mereka sambil bersedekap. Meski wajahnya dipaksakan serius, Draco masih bisa melihat sinar-sinar kejahilan yang memancar dari kedua matanya.

George Weasley.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>"Jangan rusak acara Ronnie dengan lamaranmu yang tiba-tiba, Malfoy," kata George sambil mendekati mereka berdua. Harry harus mengakui bahwa terlepas dari bantuan pemuda itu di tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, baru kali inilah ia merasa lega saat pemuda itu menginterupsi.<p>

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya mencari pelampiasan lain selain menggangguku, Weasley," kata Draco, terlihat sekali merasa terganggu.

"Ouch, kau melukai perasaanku, Drakkie," ujar George.

"Jangan panggil aku Drakkie!"

"Kenapa? Imut kok."

Harry bisa melihat dengan jelas usaha Draco untuk tidak mencabut tongkatnya. Namun kemudian sepertinya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan George dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lari dari ini, Potter," bisiknya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

_Oh, tentu saja bisa_, pikir Harry. Ia akan kabur. Ya, kabur. Kemana saja asal ia bisa menghindari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Mungkin ia akan ke kembali ke Grimmauld Place, meski ia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya juga akan diinterogasi di sana. Atau mungkin ia akan ke rumah Neville dan meminta neneknya menyembunyikannya. Atau ke rumah Luna, atau Seamus. Harry bahkan berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia kembali ke Privet Drive. Bertanya-tanya apakah perlindungan ibunya masih berfungsi untuk melindunginya dari Draco.

"Kau oke, Harry?" tanya George. Harry nyaris saja terlonjak saat melihat George dengan rambut pirang sebahu.

"Tidak lucu, George," gerutu Harry. George hanya menyeringai sambil kembali menyihir rambutnya ke bentuk normal.

"Kau tahu, Harry. Bantuan akan selalu datang bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkannya," kata George.

"Kau bukan Dumbledore, dan ini bukan Hogwarts," kata Harry.

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi soal bantuan, memang akan selalu datang kalau kau membutuhkannya," kata George lagi. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan Harry merasakan firasat aneh saat melihatnya menyeringai.

"Kau tahu mantra tolak untuk manusia?"

_._

_._

_._

"_It's amazing_," kata Hermione saat dirinya dan Draco melihat-lihat hasil dekorasinya di tenda utama. "_Thank's_, Malfoy. _You really are a big help_," tambah Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"_I am_," jawab Draco singkat.

"Aku penasaran darimana kau dapatkan keahlian menghias ruangan seperti ini," kata Hermione.

"Semua orang bertanya begitu. Mereka hanya tidak sadar bahwa aku seorang Malfoy," kata Draco tanpa berusaha menutupi kebanggaannya.

"Yah. Cara bicaramu memang Malfoy sekali," timpal Hermione.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berdiri diantara kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi. Masing-masing diberi pita besar berwarna putih yang diikatkan di belakang. Sesekali Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya, memastikan bahwa letak kursi-kursi itu berada dalam presisi yang sempurna. Dan mengayunkannya lagi saat menemukan pita yang kurang terjalin dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau menikah, Granger?" tanya Draco. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu sesaat setelah terlontar.

"Karena kami saling mencintai, Malfoy. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh orang saat mereka jatuh cinta," jawab Hermione.

"Menikah?"

"Ya."

"Apakah jika seseorang menolak untuk menikahimu berarti orang itu tidak… kau tahu," kata Draco.

"Mencintaimu?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk.

"Entahlah, Malfoy. Ada banyak hal yang mendasari keputusan seseorang untuk menikah. Ada banyak alasan juga kenapa seseorang enggan untuk menikah. Kesiapan salah satunya. Mungkin Harry merasa kau terlalu terburu-buru. Atau mungkin dia hanya panik dan butuh waktu untuk berpikir," kata Hermione.

"Aku tidak bicara tentang Harry," kilah Draco.

"Lalu tentang siapa? Ron?" goda Hermione. "Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau kau memanggilnya Harry, bukan Potter."

Draco hanya bisa menggerutu.

Jika ada satu hal yang kurang Draco sukai dari gadis yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya ini, itu adalah kemampuannya dalam membaca isi hati orang lain. Ia terbiasa menjadi penguasa atas pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, dan akan merasa sangat terganggu jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui isi hatinya. Meskipun untuk saat ini, dalam hati ia merasa lega karena ada seseorang yang mampu mengerti tanpa ia harus mengutarakannya dengan gamblang.

"Ajaib sekali melihat kau dan Weasley bisa menikah," kata Draco kemudian. Hermione hanya tersenyum.

"Ada banyak hal yang terasa seperti keajaiban. Kalau kau memperhatikan, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang juga merupakan keajaiban. Aku berani bertaruh dulu kau pun tidak pernah mengira bahwa kita akan berdiri di sini, berbicara layaknya teman," kata Hermione.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ketika kau beruntung, kau akan menemukan satu keajaiban untukmu sendiri. Jika kau benar-benar mau memahami," lanjut gadis itu. "Biar kubantu menemukan satu." Ia lalu berbalik dan menghadap Draco. "Kau dan Harry," katanya. "Siapa yang menyangka musuh bebuyutan seperti kalian berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Ya, siapa yang menyangka, diantara ribuan gadis yang menyukainya, diantara semua peluang untuk jatuh cinta, pilihannya malah jatuh kepada Harry, musuh bebuyutannya sendiri? Mungkin semua memang sudah ditakdirkan demikian. Mungkin ia memang harus kembali bertemu Harry berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu?

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah bersabar," kata Hermione.

Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya ke atas satu meja, mengalirkan percik cahaya yang kemudian mewujud setangkai bunga daisy berwarna kuning. Bunga itu tidak berada di dalam vas, melainkan melayang beberapa senti di atas meja. Tangkainya yang hijau membuatnya rindu menatap sepasang emerald yang biasa menyapanya tiap pagi.

"_Nice touch_. Keberatan melakukannya lima puluh kali lagi?" tanya Hermione.

Saat Draco pulang ke flatnya malam harinya, ia sudah menduga bahwa tidak akan ada siapapun di sana. Flat itu kosong. Tidak ada seseorang dengan rambut berantakan dan mata hijau cemerlang yang menyambutnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau membicarakannya dengan Malfoy, Harry?" tanya Hermione saat mereka berada di ruang keluarga selepas makan malam, memandangi perapian. Entah bagaimana caranya Harry berakhir di rumah keluarga Weasley.

"Siapa tahu kau lupa, 'Mione. Aku sedang berusaha menghindari_nya_," kata Harry. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya untuk meredakan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sejujurnya ia merasa ironis karena bahkan dalam pelariannya pun ia masih menikmati kopi di tangannya dan membayangkan Dracolah yang membuatkan untuknya.

"Kau yakin kalau kau tidak hanya lari dari masalah?" tanya Hermione. Gadis itu ikut menyesap teh dalam cangkir yang di genggamnya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja kami baru beberapa bulan bersama, dan tiba-tiba saja ia melakukannya," kata Harry.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja," jawab Harry setelah beberapa saat. Harry yakin bahwa sahabat wanitanya itu tengah memandanginya dengan kening berkerut. Ia bisa mendengar gadis itu mendesah.

"Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan soal pernikahanku adalah membuat orang lain ketakukan untuk melakukannya, Harry," katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," ujar Harry.

"Benar. Kau tidak tahu apapun," kata Hermione. Harry tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti merasa kesal. "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang Malfoy rasakan sekarang. Ketika ia sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, ia malah ditinggalkan sendiri," ujar gadis itu. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya di flat sendirian di malam sedingin ini."

"Ada perapian di sana," ujar Harry lirih. Meskipun ia tidak tahan untuk membayangkan Draco sendirian, meringkuk di depan perapian, setengah tertidur menunggunya pulang.

"Kadang aku heran bagaimana Draco bisa tahan dengan kekeras-kepalaanmu, Harry," gerutu Hermione. Harry tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memandangi perapian.

"Well, sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku," kata Hermione sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "Jika kau memang ingin bermalam di sini, kau bisa menggunakan kamar Bill di sebelah kamar Ron. Selamat malam, Harry," ujar Hermione sebelum kemudian melangkah ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Harry yang sibuk memandang perapian.

Bayangan Draco yang sendirian di flat entah kenapa tidak mau meninggalkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia berapparate ke kamarnya di Redpalm Street, menemui pemuda pirang itu dan memeluknya. Namun ingatan kejadian hari ini menahannya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Draco benar-benar mengajaknya menikah? Sudah siapkah dirinya? Bagaimana ia akan memberitahu Sirius? Setujukah keluarganya? Teman-temannya? Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi keluarga Malfoy?

Seraya memikirkan itu semua, pikirannya menjadi penuh. Dan mungkin karena hangatnya perapian merayapi tubuhnya, ia merasa matanya perlahan terpejam.

Detik selanjutnya Harry merasa bermimpi melihat seseorang berambut pirang platinum yang tersenyum dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Saat pagi harinya Draco membuka mata, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Saat ia berhasil menajamkan pandangannya, ia melihat ada seseorang di atas tubuhnya, mendekapnya begitu erat hingga rasanya ia sulit bernafas. Meski demikian, ia langsung membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau akan membunuhku jika terus mendekapku seperti itu, Potter," kata Draco. Seketika itu pula Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung duduk menatap Draco.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco. Kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk bisa mencerna kata-kata pemuda di depannya.

"Aku–yang kau katakan kemarin. Kita–" kata Harry tersendat.

Draco seketika mengerti. Ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Harry.

"Aku tahu aku sudah bertindak bodoh. Maafkan aku. Aku terus menerus membayangkanmu sendirian di flat dan –" kata Harry terengah. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Aku juga," kata Draco. Ia kembali memeluk pemuda itu.

"Dengar, Potter, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu kalut, oke? Namun jika aku harus menarik kembali kata-kataku, aku tidak bisa," kata Draco.

"Kau mengancamku?" tanya Harry tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Bahkan Draco merasa tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Jika memang terpaksa," kata Draco.

"Kau tahu aku akan kabur lagi kalau kau terus memaksaku," kata Harry.

"Maka aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau tidak punya tempat lagi untuk melarikan diri," jawab Draco.

"Kau curang."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku hanya berusaha."

Entah kenapa wajah Harry terasa panas. Ia merasa malu sekaligus terharu. Ia merasa seperti gadis remaja yang terpojok, dan tahu cepat atau lambat ia akhirnya harus menghadapi hal ini. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, egonya yang besar begitu menguasainya hingga ia terpaksa menyerah. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, pikirnya.

"Aku ingin kopi," katanya akhirnya.

"Akan kubuatkan," kata Draco.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hiasan bernuansa putih saat Draco menjejakkan kaki di halaman depan The Burrow keesokan harinya. Bunga-bunga sihir terbang rendah di atas tanah dan menghiasi jalan setapak menuju tenda. Burung-burung sihir berwarna-warni berkeliaran menebarkan kerlip-kerlip kecil berwarna keemasan ke atas rumput-rumput hijau yang dipotong rapi. Tidak ada jembalang yang berkeliaran, yang tersisa hanyalah keindahan.

Draco tidak ingat bahwa ia mendekorasinya sedemikian rupa, jadi ia berkesimpulan ada orang lain yang melakukannya. Dan ia harus mengakui bahwa ia menyukai gaya penataan orang itu.

"Harry yang membuatnya," ujar seseorang dari belakang. Draco menoleh dan mendapati Hermione sedang menatapnya. "Sesaat setelah ia kembali dari flatnya, ia keluar dan mulai menyihir hiasan-hiasan. Katanya ia terinspirasi olehmu."

Draco kembali melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum. Harry-nya lah yang membuat tempat itu terlihat indah. Pandangannya kemudian kembali kepada Hermione, dan baru pada detik itu ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah memakai gaun pengantinnya.

"Kau terlihat menawan," kata Draco.

"Oh, mendengarnya darimu, kurasa aku pasti sangat cantik," canda Hermione. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana urusan kalian? Sudah beres?"

"Entahlah," jawab Draco.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Hermione sambil mendesah. "Kuharap kau masih ingat ceramahku tentang keajaiban dan kesabaran?"

"Ya. Percaya atau tidak," jawab Draco.

"Jadi, kuasumsikan kau belum akan menyerah?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Draco kembali memandang ke sekelilingnya, tempat beberapa burung sihir menimpakan kerlipnya ke atas setangkai bunga yang mencuat diantara rerumputan.

"Tidak akan."

"_Good_," ujar Hermione puas. "Harry sedang membantu Ron mempersiapkan diri. Kau bisa menemuinya nanti pada saat prosesi," katanya. "Dan Malfoy," Draco menoleh untuk memandang Hermione. "Senang melihatmu di sini," tambah gadis itu sebelum kembali ke dalam rumah.

Memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki ide untuk melakukan apapun, Draco akhirnya melangkah menuju belakang tenda, dimana ia bisa melihat keseluruhan desa Ottery St. Catchpole. Dari tempat itu juga ia bisa memandang bukit-bukit yang terlihat biru dari kejauhan. Angin semilir yang turun dari lembah menyapa wajahnya, sedikit menyibakkan rambutnya yang setengah terikat ke belakang.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" sahut sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Ah, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Menahan senyumnya yang memaksa mengembang, Draco membalikkan tubuhnya.

Lalu terpaku.

Di hadapannya, Harry tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pemuda itu terlihat rapi mengenakan setelan hitam dari bahan semi sutra. Warna dasinya senada dengan warna matanya yang cemerlang. Setangkai mawar merah menghiasi lipatan jasnya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang merona.

Draco sampai harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas.

"Malfoy?" tanya Harry lagi. Draco seketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Nothing_. Hanya melihat pemandangan," kata Draco. Harry kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudah lihat Hermione?" tanya Harry. Draco mengangguk. "Belum pernah kulihat dia secantik itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Weasley?" tanya Draco.

"Dia gugup sekali," kata Harry sambil tertawa. "Kami sampai harus menyingkirkan tongkatnya. Dia hampir saja membakar kamarnya sendiri."

Draco tersenyum. Bukan karena membayangkan Ron yang kelabakan mengendalikan diri, tapi bagaimana jika Harry yang berada di posisi pemuda berambut merah menyala itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Harry.

Draco menggeleng. Ia masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

Paduan suara mulai melantunkan lagu saat matahari mulai naik. Pachelbel – Canon in Acapella. Dilantunkan dengan begitu merdu hingga Harry merasa mereka sedang berada dalam mimpi. Jantungnya masih berdegup tidak beraturan, terlebih saat ia melihat siluet Draco menghadap perbukitan di depannya. Ada perasaan sedih dan rindu yang menyeruak saat melihat tubuhnya yang menyandar pagar, hingga membuat Harry nyaris berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Dan keadaan bertambah parah saat pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Harry. Rasanya ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana angin selalu saja berkomplot dengan matahari untuk membuat wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan.

Kini Harry berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada prosesi pernikahan sementara ia dan Draco tidak duduk di kursi undangan, melainkan tetap menyender pada pagar pembatas tepat di belakang pintu masuk tenda, mengamati kedua sahabatnya tersenyum menantikan penyatuan janji mereka.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya menjadi pemdamping pria?" tanya Draco saat George menyerahkan cincin kepada Ron.

Harry tersenyum. Ia memang bukan lagi pendamping pria untuk Ron. Pemuda itu memutuskannya beberapa saat lalu, saat Harry tengah membantunya mempersiapkan diri di kamarnya. Awalnya Harry merasa kecewa karena keputusan itu. Namun apa yang dikatakan Ron membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan.

"Yeah, aku lebih suka di sini," kata Harry. _Di sisimu_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco lagi.

Sekali lagi Harry hanya tersenyum.

Kecuali saat berdebat mengenai Hermione di Hutan Dean, Harry belum pernah melihat Ron seserius itu. Hanya beberapa saat setelah ia berusaha memadamkan api yang tidak sengaja dilontarkan dari tongkat sahabatnya itu, pemuda itu langsung memegangi Harry di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu aku akan menyesal mengatakan ini, Harry, tapi kurasa ada seseorang yang menantikanmu di luar," katanya. "Pergilah, temui dia."

"Sirius?" tanya Harry.

Ron menggeleng.

"Ah, Dean? Luna?"

"Bukan, idiot," kata Ron gusar. Kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda itu susah payah menahan sesuatu hingga telinganya menjadi merah. "Malfoy."

Alis Harry seketika terangkat saat nama Draco disebut. Sejak kapan Ron bisa begitu bersimpati dengan pewaris Malfoy itu?

"Sejak kapan kau–Apakah kau sudah berdamai dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menyesali ini dan aku mulai merasakannya," gerutu Ron. "Dengar, Harry. Hermione bercerita tentang masalahmu dan si ferr–Malfoy. Dan kupikir sudah saatnya kau menghadapinya dengan berani. Jangan lari dari perasaanmu sendiri," tandas pemuda itu. Harry sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Apakah aku salah dengar? Kau menyarankanku untuk kembali kepada Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menyesal," desah Ron.

Namun Harry mengerti. Semalaman penuh ia memikirkan hal itu, dan sejujurnya, baginya ide untuk terperangkap bersama seorang Malfoy seumur hidupnya tidak begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin sedikit. Mungkin mereka akan kesusahan menghadapi Sirius, dan mungkin keadaan akan bertambah canggung saat mereka harus memberitahu keluarga Draco.

Mungkin akan ada banyak perselisihan dengan pewaris Malfoy itu di masa depan. Mungkin mereka akan kembali mengalami fase seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi selebihnya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena jika harus memilih antara bersama Draco atau tidak, Harry jelas tidak bisa memilih yang terakhir.

Yang dibutuhkannya adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya. Karena itu, kini saat dirinya berada di belakang tenda, mengamati Ron dan Hermione yang saling bertukar cincin, ia terus berusaha memupuk keberanian sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Di sini udaranya lebih sejuk," jawab Harry. Ia melirik Draco yang tampak serius mengamati jalannya penikahan. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba keberuntungannya.

"Aku ingin nuansa hijau," katanya lirih. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat Draco menoleh ke arahnya.

"Slytherin?" tanya Draco. Ternyata pemuda itu mendengarkan.

"Juga warna mataku," kata Harry lirih, lalu menatap Draco yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tangannya perlahan meraih tangan Draco. Menggenggamnya, menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Harry berusaha keras mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tatapan Draco saat itu. Memukau? Menakjubkan? Ah, rasanya tidak ada satupun kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan keindahan kedua iris abu-abu yang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin merah?" tanya Draco lirih.

"Untuk bunganya," kata Harry.

"Biru?"

"Untuk kotaknya," kata Harry lagi. Pandangan mereka masih bertemu.

Harry sadar bahwa ia menahan nafas. Tangannya yang menggenggam Draco terasa kaku.

"_Deal_," kata Draco akhirnya, lalu Harry merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke arah pemuda itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Draco.

Ah, jika saja ia tahu bahwa ia akan merasa senyaman ini saat bersama pemuda itu, maka ia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Rasanya seperti potongan terakhir dalam puzzle telah diletakkan di tempatnya. Ia merasa utuh.

Seolah berasal dari kejauhan, Harry mendengar seseorang berkata _"Sekarang kau bisa mencium mempelaimu,"_ saat wajah Draco mendekat. Hanya sedetik sebelum kemudian bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya.

_Aku mencium mempelaiku_.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>AN**.

Finally.

I couldn't find better word to describe what i feel better than grateful. I'm so grateful for you being so nice following my story up until now. Thank's for your supports. Thank's for your advices. Thank's for your reviews. Thank you very much.

Here are the songs that inspired me the most to write this fic. Just wanna share, nothing else.

- Chopin – Nocturnes

- Rossa – Menunggu

- Shinee – Hello

- Kuwata Keisuke – Ashita Hareru Kana

- John Pachelbel – Canon (In many versions)

- Owl City – I'll Meet You There, Fireflies, Vanilla Twilight

Hope we will meet again.

With so much love,

**7 Days of Summer**.


End file.
